Treibgut der besonderen Art
by Pauri
Summary: Auf seiner Fahrt fischen Jack und seine Crew ein Mädchen aus dem Wasser mit dem er nun klar kommen muss. Das Problem: Sie treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn... !FINISHED!
1. Treibgut vorraus!

Treibgut der besonderen Art  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Summary: Auf seiner Fahrt fischt Captain Jack Sparrow eben dieses "Treibgut der besonderen Art" aus dem Meer und muss nun mit einer Person klar kommen, die mindestens genauso eine große Klappe hat wie er...  
  
Charas: Abgesehen von dem "Treibgut" gehören die anderen Personen den Machern von Fluch der Karibik, ihr wisst schon wer das ist (jedenfalls ich nicht). Ich will hiermit kein Geld machen (zumindest nicht beabsichtigt), und wenn doch, werde ich jeden Zusammenhang mit dieser Fic abstreiten  
  
Feedback: Immer gern an brynni@gmx.de   
  
Autor: Honigkuchenpferd  
  
Zeitl. Einordnung: Nach `Fluch der Karibik´  
  
Soundtrack: `First Day Of My Life´ von The Rasmus  
  
Anmerkungen: Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fressen sie die Packungsbeilage und schlagen sie ihren Arzt oder Apotheker/ Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
1. Treibgut voraus!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Seit den frühsten Morgenstunden stand Jack Sparrow, Captain des Piratenschiffes Black Pearl, bei weitesgehend strahlendem Sonnenschein nun schon am Ruder und lotste sein Boot durch die glasklaren Gewässer der Karibik. Viel war nicht passiert, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, gar nichts und dementsprechend war ihm auch zumute. Gelangweilt lehnte er sich über das Steuerrad und blickte über Deck, wo ein Teil seiner Crew gerade damit beschäftigt war, es zu putzen. Ein jämmerlicher Anblick, besonders wenn man beachtet, dass es sich dabei um Piraten handeln sollte. Wirklich furcherregend und abschreckend wirkte das nicht auf ihren Captain. Jack seufzte.  
  
So würde das noch wochenlang weitergehen, dachte er. Immer und immer wieder würden sie aus Langeweile das Deck schrubben. Dieser Gedanke deprimierte und erschütterte den Vollblutpiraten sichtlich, nichts lieber wünschte er sich als vielleicht ein kleines Schiffchen zu kapern oder wiedermal einem verfluchten und verräterischem Barbossa in den Arsch zu treten...  
  
Was war das nur für eine Welt, in der sich ein berüchtigter Pirat wie er nur so dermaßen langweilen konnte?  
  
Gerade als er, von den regelmäßigen Wogen der Wellen, fast am Steuer eingenickt wäre, schreckte Jack gerade noch einmal hoch, als ein Mitglied seiner Crew, das vorne am Bug stand, nach ihm rief.  
  
„Captain! Treibgut voraus!"  
  
Normalerweise wäre es ihm egal gewesen, er konnte sich ja nicht um jeden Mist kümmern, aber da gerade eh nichts angesagt war, konnte er sein geheiligtes Steuer ja für einen kurzen Moment allein lassen und sehen was Sache war.  
  
Sofort eilte er zu ihm nach vorne, sprang auf die Rehling und hielt sich an einem der Taue fest. Schließlich musste er sich ein Stück nach vorne lehnen, um das genannte Treibgut zu sichten. Von weitem konnte er nicht mehr als ein treibendes Fass erkennen, doch da die Black Pearl diesem immer näher kam, erkannte man bald, dass da noch mehr war.  
  
Als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren, sah Jack, wie vermutlich jeder seiner Crew, dass das Fass nur wie eine Boje benutzt wurde. Eine Frau in ihren jüngeren Jahren lehnte ohnmächtig darauf. Abgesehen von ihren Armen, die das Fass umschlangen, ihrem Kopf mit den schulterlangen blonden Haaren und ihren Schultern war ihr ganzer Körper im eiskalten Wasser.  
  
„Holt sie sofort an Bord!", rief ein weiter Mann und löste ein weitesgehend unwichtiges Tau, mit dem sich jemand nach unten abseilen konnte und die Frau bergen konnte. Dieser Jemand war Jack, der reflexartig das Tau ergriff und sich zu ihr herunter bemühte.  
  
Er brachte sie problemlos an Deck und legte ihren durchnässten Körper auf seinen Schoss. Noch immer rührte sie sich nicht und Jack befürchtete, dass sie es auch nie wieder tun würde. Mittlerweile hatte sich die gesamte Mannschaft um ihn versammelt und sah im gespannt zu. Reflexartig, und ohne auf die anderen zu achten, langte Jack nach dem Mund der Frau, legte sie vollends auf den Holzboden, beugte sich über sie und versuchte es mit Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung.  
  
Schon nach einigen Versuchen merkte der Captain, dass sich langsam wieder Leben in ihr regte. Zwangartig begann sie zu prusten und zu husten, sodass er sofort von ihr ablassen musste, um nicht das was Wasser zu schlucken, das sie gerade ausspuckte. Sie wandte sich herum auf den Bauch und kniete sich auf alle Viere, woraufhin sofort eine Decke angereicht und sie darin eingewickelt wurde. Jack half der sichtlich erschöpften Frau auf die Beine und blickte ihr erwartungsvoll in ihre Augen, so weit es ging, da ihr einige triefende Strähnen ihrer Haare ins Gesicht hingen. Anfangs atmete sie noch schwer und tief, was sich jedoch nach kurzem wieder legte. Nun war sie endlich im Stande zu sprechen.  
  
Noch einmal hustete sie, dann fing sie mit einem sarkastisch klingendem Unterton an: „Schade, es wurde gerade richtig gemütlich auf dem Fass und im arschkaltem Wasser, trotzdem danke..."  
  
„Wer bist du?", fragte Jack und versuchte ihr "Treibgut" zu stützen, indem er ihre Schulter hielt. Sie atmete und hustete noch einmal kurz, dann versuchte sie zu antworten.  
  
„Julia Morgan ist mein Name, war Captain der Deep Blue."  
  
„Ein Weib als Captain?", fragte jemand stirnrunzelnd, doch Jack achtete nicht auf ihn und fuhr mit seinem Verhör fort.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Wir hatten eine Auseinadersetzung mit dem Feind, mein Schiff schlug Leck und sank."  
  
„Was ist mit der Crew?"  
  
„Crew? ICH war die Crew!"  
  
„Was?", fragte Jack ungläubig. „Du hast das Schiff allein gesteuert?"  
  
„Aye, ein Schiff von 20 Fuss ist leichter zu bewältigen als man glauben mag."  
  
Ein Seufzer ging durch die Reihen, doch ihr Captain hatte immer noch Fragen an ihren Gast.  
  
„Und wer war der Feind? Treibt er sich noch irgendwo hier rum? Sprecht!"  
  
„Danger John, der wohl größten Hammerhai der Karibik, und der gefährlichste. Ob er noch hier ist weiß ich nicht, aber ich hoffe es nicht für ihn, denn mein Schiff werde ich aufs Grausamste rächen," lachte Julia durchtrieben. Jack runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Und wer seit ihr? Und hat dieses Bötchen auch einen Namen?", fuhr sie fort. Der Captain zog sich seine Jacke zurecht und fing hoch erhobenen Hauptes an zu sprechen.  
  
„Meine Wenigkeit ist der berüchtigte Captain Jack Sparrow, klar soweit? Diese Leute sind meine Crew und wir befinden uns hier auf der Black Pearl."  
  
„Jack Sparrow?", sie fing erneut an kichern. „Etwa der Jack Sparrow, dessen Mannschaft die Meuterei angefangen hat und ihn danach auf einer einsamen Insel ausgesetzt hat?"  
  
Innerlich schoss ihm wieder der berühmte Gedanke von "Captain Jack Sparrow" durch den Kopf, was sie, seiner Meinung nach mit voller Absicht, übergangen hatte.   
  
Etwas gekränkt lächelte er künstlich und blinzelte sie an. „Genau der."  
  
Darauf begann sie noch mehr zu lachen, was ihn auch noch mehr kränkte. Seine Langeweile hatte in schlechte Laune gewechselt, die Julia nun noch anfachte durch ihren Sarkasmus. Aus einem unergründlichem Gefühl heraus wollte er es ihr heimzahlen, dass sie sich über ihn lustig gemacht hat.  
  
„Wir wissen nicht, ob sie ein Feind ist oder ob sie noch eine Crew hat. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir sie zum vorläufigem Gewahrsam in den Käfig stecken."  
  
„Lass dich von mir nicht aufhalten, Jack," grinste sie und ließ sich bedingungslos abführen. Er hingegen blieb an Ort und Stelle und atmete einmal tief durch. Der Teil der Mannschaft, der noch um ihn herum stand, blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Jack bemerkte dies und sah ihnen auf gleiche Weise entgegen.  
  
„Was guckt ihr so? Macht euch wieder an die Arbeit!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hier endet das erste Kapitel, doch das 2. ist schon so gut wie in Arbeit. Wie ihr vielleicht unschwer erkennen könnt, is dies meine erste Fic und deshalb wollte ich bitten, besonders kritisch zu sein, da mir diese Geschichte doch schon ziemlich am Herzen liegt!!  
  
A/N: Die 20 Fuss, von denen Julia gesprochen hat sind so in etwa 4 Meter und ein paar Zerquetschte, soweit ich mich nicht verzählt hab 


	2. Kerkergeflüster

2. Kerkergeflüster  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Unter Deck war es stickiger und noch wärmer als draußen, zumindest in dem Raum, in dem sich der Käfig befand, in dem sie Julia eingesperrt hatten. Sie für ihren Teil versuchte wie immer das Beste draus zu machen: das Mädchen hatte sich in eine Ecke gesetzt, ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihrer Schulter, ihre Beine hatte sie weit von sich gestreckt, ihre Arme lagen bewegungslos zu ihren Seiten: Sie schlief gemütlich vor sich hin.  
  
Jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, als die Tür zum Deck krachend aufgeschlagen wurde und das Licht durch einen Spalt von draußen direkt in ihr Gesicht fiel. Erst blinzelte sie nur genervt, als die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, sah sie Jack hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf den Käfig zukommen. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund zauberte es ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.  
  
„Wow, Kerkermeister Jack Sparrow persönlich."  
  
Captain, dachte er zähneknirschend und lehnte sich gegen einen breiten Holzpfeiler zu ihrer Linken.  
  
„Was verschafft mir diese Ehre?"  
  
„Nun ja", begann er, hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort. „Vielleicht könnte Mylady ja irgendwas brauchen."  
  
Julia blinzelte ihm entgegen, wandte ihren Kopf dann einmal herum und deutete so auf den Käfig und das morsch aussehende Holz um sie herum.  
  
„Danke, wie du siehst, kann ich mich nicht beklagen", antwortete sie mit ironischem Unterton und einem gequälten Lächeln.  
  
„Willst du raus?", hakte Jack noch einmal grinsend nach, woraufhin das Mädchen nachdenklich seufzte.  
  
„Wieso sollte ich? Ich meine, dass hier ist eines der gemütlichsten und bestausgestatteten Privatkerker die ich bisher von innen gesehen hab, und damit kann man nun wirklich protzen."  
  
„Also nicht…," schlussfolgerte der Captain und machte sich trottend wieder auf an Deck. Gerade als er die Tür erneut aufmachen wollte, sprang Julia wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und lief gegen die scheppernden Gitter.  
  
„HEY! Warte Jack!"  
  
Dieser grinste hämisch, da sie es nicht sehen konnte, setzte aber sogleich wieder ein ernst überraschtes Gesicht auf und drehte sich ihr zu. Innerlich lag er schon am Boden vor Lachen, was er aber durch die schurkische Routine, wie sie jeder Pirat hatte, zu verbergen vermochte. Wie ein Edelmann seine Fingernägel betrachtend kam er wieder zurück und blieb direkt vor Julias Nase stehen.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
Mit flehenden Hundeaugen und Schweißperlen auf der Stirn sah ihn künstlich grinsend an.  
  
„Jack, erkennst du keinen Witz wenn du ihn hörst? Du willst mich jetzt doch nicht wirklich hier drin verrotten lassen, oder?"  
  
„Wieso nicht? Was könntest du schon für einen Nutzen für mich haben?"  
  
Julia zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, das Grinsen war ihr vergangen. Nun dachte sie angestrengt nach.  
  
„Komm schon, ich meine, wir Piraten müssen doch zusammenhalten, so von Captain zu-", sie schluckte. „Kerkermeister."  
  
„Piraten?", wiederholte er und schwenkte den Kopf bedrohlich hin und her. „Ich bin ein Pirat, ein Captain. Du allerdings, " er zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bist keiner, nur ein Mädchen mit viel Fantasie."  
  
Das waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er sich von ihr abwandte und wieder in Richtung Tür davon schritt. Julia blinzelte ihm missbilligend hinterher, ihre Arme hatte sie mittlerweile auf die querliegenden Gitterstäbe gelehnt.  
  
„Und du hast Angst vor mir. Ziemlich jämmerlich für einen `Captain´, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Wiedereinmal stockte Jack und drehte sich stirnrunzelnd um, als hätte er nicht richtig gehört.  
  
„Angst?"  
  
„Klar", grinste Julia schon wieder, denn nun hatte sie ihn in der Hand. Wenn es etwas gibt, mit dem als Frau dem Ego eines machohaften Mannes schaden kann, dann ist es, ihm Angst zu unterstellen. „Aber versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, ich sag's selbstverständlich niemandem weiter."  
  
„Vor was denn bitte?"  
  
„Vor mir, oder machst du das aus Höflichkeit, ein `Mädchen mit viel Fantasie´ in einen Käfig zu stecken?"  
  
Jack blinzelte. Er wusste nicht recht, was er ihr antworten sollte und auch nicht, ob er überhaupt noch was sagen sollte. Stattdessen stand er für einen Moment nur so da, überlegte, seufzte dann nachgiebig und langte nach einem Schlüsselbund an seinem ledernen Gürtel. Damit kam er wieder zu ihr an den Käfig, in dem Julia schon hoffnungsvoll lächelnd wie ein Honigkuchenpferd wartete. Schnell schloss er das Gitter auf und machte genervten Blickes Platz, damit sie unbehindert rauskommen konnte.  
  
„Danke, du wirst es nicht bereuen."  
  
„Ich bereue schon, dass ich dich aus dem Wasser gefischt habe", entgegnete Jack monoton und steckte die Schlüssel wieder weg.  
  
„Ich seh schon, das wird der Beginn einer wundervollen Freundschaft", stellte Julia sarkastisch fest.  
  
„Freundschaft? Wir setzen dich auf der nächsten Insel aus und wenn du nervt noch vorher."  
  
„Nicht so negativ, ich bin gar nicht so schlimm..."  
  
Jack blickte wieder auf und sah sie mit großen Augen an, wollte aber nichts zu dem Thema sagen. Er zweifelte noch etwas an ihren Worten, dachte aber, dass er es vielleicht ein paar Tage mit ihr aushalten könnte... und sonst würde sie halt gefesselt und geknebelt wieder im Käfig landen.  
  
Er nickte zur Tür und wollte ihr damit klar machen, sie solle vor ihm an Deck gehen, was sie auch ohne weiter zu fragen tat. Hier oben war es herrlich frisch und hell, ein wahres Paradies im Vergleich zu dem stickigen Raum unter Deck. Julia atmete als erstes tief von der Seeluft ein und ließ sich kurz die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen, bis Jack ihr hinterher kam und sich neben ihr aufstellte. Einmal schaute er kurz herum, dann wandte er sich an das Mädchen.  
  
„Ist mir egal was du jetzt machst, fass aber nichts an und mach nichts kaputt, sonst mach ich meine Drohung war, klar soweit?"  
  
„Aye."  
  
„Du meinst wohl `Aye Captain´?"  
  
„Nein, wieso?"  
  
„So lange du hier bist, solltest du es dir angewöhnen."  
  
„Wenn ich keinen Respekt vor dir habe nenne ich dich auch nicht Captain", erklärte Julia abschließend, da sie ihn daraufhin einfach stehen ließ und sich auf den Weg zum Bug des Schiffes machte. Somit hatte Jack leider keine Gelegenheit wieder eine Diskussion mit ihr anzufangen, wovon sie nun mehr als genug hatte.  
  
Gerade als sie weg war, kam schon gleich ein Crewmitglied recht zögerlich auf seinen Captain zu und blickte ihn ernsten Gesichtes an. Es war Gibbs, ein äußerst abergläubischer, leicht runder Mann in seinen älteren Jahren.  
  
„Ihr wollt sie doch nicht wirklich an Bord behalten, Captain?"  
  
„Nur bis wir in den nächsten Hafen einlaufen, mach dir keine Sorgen"  
  
„Oh nein, " der Mann schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ihr wisst, dass Frauen nichts auf Schiffen zu suchen haben. Mit zwei von ihnen sind wir gewiss dem Untergang geweiht!"  
  
Jack rückte lässig seinen Ärmel zurecht. „Das ist doch alles dummer Aberglaube. Glaub mir, es wird nichts geschehen. Wir setzen unseren Gast im nächsten Hafen aus und verschwinden dann auf nimmer Wiedersehen, klar soweit?"  
  
Wirklich beruhigen konnte der Captain seinen Mann nicht, doch vorläufig musste dieser wohl oder übel mit der Entscheidung seines Captains leben müssen. Schluckend entfernte er sich wieder und kehrte auf seinen Posten zurück. Jack hingegen vertraute vollkommen auf seine Worte. Was könnte schon eine Frau schreckliches anrichten?  
  
Vieles!  
  
Auf einem Schiff, hunderte Meilen entfernt von der Küste?  
  
Noch mehr!  
  
So konnte er wirklich nur darauf hoffen, dass sich das Mädchen doch als ganz anders herausstellte als ihr erster Eindruck, den sie bei ihm hinterlassen hatte. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, dachte Jack stirnrunzelnd, könnten das noch höllische Tage auf hoher See werden...  
  
Noch am gleichen Tag fing alles an...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So, hier endet das 2. Kapitel und ich wollte mich schon für die erstes Reviews bedanken *sich verbeug*, das 3. ist schon in der Mache!  
  
@Mia: KRAISCH!!! Du hast Recht, das mit dem Captain hab ich wirklich vergessen *sich schäm* Aber ich habs bereits verbessert. Danke, dass du den Fehler bemerkt hast :D (Das nächste Mal reicht übrigens auch eine Review *grinz*)  
  
@Vicky23: Wortgefechte wird es noch jede Menge geben, darauf kannst du dich verlassen! Danke fürs reviewn =)  
  
@Anna: Freut mich wenn sie dir gefällt *froi*  
  
@rattacrash: Danke auch an dich, dass du mir den Fehler gemeldet hast (wer so was vergisst ist eigentlich gar nicht würdig, darüber eine Fic zu schreiben *schäm*) Ach ja, ich freu mich schon auf die Konkurrenzgeschichte ;)  
  
@VarieFanel: Das mit dem Morgan war dann wohl nur ein blöder Zufall (2 Dumme, 1 Gedanke, so war's doch, oder?), aber is doch nicht so schlimm, oder? Kommt deine Geschichte dann noch nach hierhin? *erwartungsvoll schau* 


	3. Der Wolf im Schafspelz

3. Der Wolf im Schafspelz  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mittlerweile war es Nacht geworden.   
  
Julia war den ganzen Tag lang durch nichts aufgefallen, wobei Jack sie fast die ganze Zeit misstrauisch beobachtet hatte. Er war sich nun sicher, dass sein erster Eindruck von ihr wirklich falsch gewesen war, er war sogar schon so weit gegangen, dass er in Erwägung zog, sie vielleicht doch an Bord zu behalten. Das Mädchen schien einen besonderen Einfluss auf seine Crew zu haben, besonders auf die männlichen, die nun sichtlich motivierter waren und versuchten, ihr zu imponieren.  
  
Sprach er da auch von sich selbst?  
  
Quatsch!  
  
Nicht mal ein bisschen?  
  
Zugegeben, Jack konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ihr Gast auch Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen hatte, einen recht guten sogar. Anscheinend war sie doch ganz nett, so hatte er immerhin nicht eine einzige Klage über sie zu hören bekommen. Jack tat es sogar schon fast Leid, dass er das Mädchen so bedroht hatte.  
  
Nicht zu Unrecht, könnte man meinen.  
  
Nach dem Essen, falls man diese dürftigen Essensreste noch so nennen konnte, saß Jack immer noch unter Deck bei seiner Crew. Er beobachtete, wie einige von ihnen noch fleißig dabei waren ihre Rationen in sich hinein zu schaufeln und wieder andere drauf und dran waren sich zu betrinken. Ein mittlerweile gewohnter Anblick, dachte er und setzte seine eigene Flasche Rum wieder an, bis ihm plötzlich etwas auffiel.  
  
Fehlte nicht jemand?  
  
Langsam blickte er sich von seinem Stuhl aus im Raum um, doch von seiner Mannschaft war ausnahmslos jeder anwesend, abgesehen von Joshamee und Anamaria, die an Deck Wache schoben. Trotzdem ließ ihn das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass sie nicht vollzählig waren.  
  
Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Julia!  
  
Panisch blickte er sich noch einmal um, um ganz sicher zu sein sich nicht verguckt zu haben, jedoch bestätigte sich seine Vermutung: Sie war nicht da. Auch wenn sie sich bisher noch nichts zu Schulden hat kommen lassen, befürchtete er doch das Schlimmste. Jack sprang auf, stellte die Flasche weg und lief zu Mr. Towers, einem Crewmitglied, der sich genau wie er zuvor die Kante gab. Er kam von hinten auf ihm zu, legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und beugte sich etwas zu ihm herunter.  
  
„Towers? Wo ist das Mädchen?"  
  
„Meint ihr die junge Ms. Morgan, Captain?", lallte dieser benommen.  
  
„Wo ist sie?"  
  
„Keinen Ahnung, Sir, sie ist schon vor ner ganzen Weile gegangen."  
  
Jetzt machte sich Jack erst recht große Sorgen. Weniger um seinen Gast als mehr um das, was Julia mit seinem Schiff anstellen würde. Sie war allein unterwegs, niemand da um sie zu bewachen. Er dachte daran, was ein kleines Kind anstellen würde, wenn es unbehindert auf einem Piratenschiff alles tun könnte, wonach ihm zumute war und diese Vorstellung trieb ihm beinahe die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn.  
  
Sogleich machte er sich auf an Deck, wo er sie als erstes vermutete. Er trat hinaus ins Freie der sternenklaren Nacht und blickte sich um, doch weder eine Bewegung, noch irgendwas von dem Mädchen zu sehen. Er ging ein Stück weiter, um sich genauer umsehen zu können. Sie war nicht hier.  
  
Gerade wollte Jack wieder umdrehen und sich noch einmal unten umschauen, da hörte er etwas in der Kammer unter dem Bug, deren Tür wie immer offen stand und in der sich der Vorrat von allen erdenklichen Gesöffen befand. War Julia etwa...?  
  
Jack betete zu Gott dass dem nicht so war.  
  
Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz und torkelte in seiner seltsamen Art zu der offenstehenden Tür. Dort stellte er sich aufgeregt in den Türrahmen und sah sich hektisch um, betete noch immer, dass Julia nicht hier war. Er hörte jemanden in einer Ecke kichern, woraufhin er zögerlich eintrat. So konnte er um die Ecke schauen und erblickte sie dort, zwischen einem Haufen von Flaschen, von denen einige bereits leer waren. Mondlicht schien durch eine kleine Luke am Bug und warf ein wenig Licht in den Raum; genug um zu sehen wer da so belustigt klang. Julia saß auf dem Boden, die Beine weit von sich gestreckt, in ihren beiden Händen hielt sie halbvolle Rumflaschen.  
  
Ihm kam es vor wie ein Stich ins Herz.  
  
„Hey Jack", gluckste das Mädchen amüsiert. „Du hast mir verheimlich, dass ihr so viel zu trinken habt. Was sagst du jetzt zu deiner Verteidigung?"  
  
„Was tust du hier?"  
  
Jack bekam keine Antwort, nur ein weiteres Kichern zu hören. Julia hatte sich anscheinend schon genüßlich über einige Fläschchen hergemacht, und anscheinend waren es zu viele. Sie war nicht leicht angetrunken, Julia war voll bis oben!  
  
Er ging auf sie zu, nahm ihr die Flaschen aus der Hand und stellte sie an die Seite, was dem Mädchen allem Anschein nach gar nicht gefiel.  
  
„Hey! Was soll das?!", nuschelte sie ärgerlich.  
  
„Ich rette was zu retten ist", bemerkte Jack beiläufig und räumte all die Flaschen beiseite, die Julia um sich verteilt hatte.  
  
„Jackilein, du bist ja so `süß´ zu mir..., " schmachtete sie herzerweicht und lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne. Er blickte sie mit großen Augen und gerunzelter Stirn an.  
  
„Ich rede vom Rum."  
  
„Oh..." Julia klang etwas beleidigt und sah wieder zu Boden. „Du bist sehr unhöflich, Jack!"  
  
„Ja ja, genug der Freundlichkeiten, komm jetzt."  
  
Er schob seinen linken Arm hinter ihren Rücken, mit dem anderen fasste er unter ihre Oberschenkel, damit er sie auf den Arm nehmen konnte. Das Mädchen wehrte sich nicht, falls sie es überhaupt mitbekam. Plötzlich legte sie ihr Grinsen ab und setzte dafür ein ermüdetes Gesicht auf. So lehnte sie sich auf Jacks Schulter, welchem seltsamerweise ein bekannt lieblicher Geruch in die Nase stieg. Er hatte ihn schon einmal verspürt, als er das Mädchen wiederbelebt hatte.  
  
„Was ist mit dem Alk?", jammerte sie kränkelnd.  
  
„Darüber reden wir später, Mylady" seufzte er beim Anblick der Ecke, in der Julia es sich sichtlich gemütlich gemacht hatte. Sie hatte wirklich voll zugeschlagen, viele der leeren Flaschen dort waren nach seinem Wissen wenige Stunden zuvor noch gefüllt gewesen. Über das wie er das Dilemma der Crew erklären sollte, wollte er noch gar nicht nachdenken...  
  
Erst musste er Julia hier rausschaffen, was sich als äußerst kompliziert herausstellte, da sie Tür nun mal für einzelne Personen konstruiert war, nicht für einzelne Personen mit noch einer auf dem Arm. Nach mehreren Anläufen kam er auf die brillante Idee, seitwärts mit ihr hindurchzuschreiten, was auf Anhieb auch wunderbar klappte.  
  
Diese Etappe gemeistert, brachte er sie hinunter in seine Kajüte und legte sie dort auf sein spartanisch hergerichtetes Bett. Julia döste schon wieder vor sich hin. So sah man ihr gar nicht an was für eine Saufeule sie war, dachte er lächelnd und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er würde nun wieder hochgehen und seinen Leuten schonend versuchen klarzumachen, dass ihr Getränkevorrat geplündert wurde. Er stand schon fast auf dem Flur, da schlug Julia die Augen auf und blickte ihm hinterher.  
  
„Widerliches Gesöff das ihr da habt", nörgelte sie. Jack drehte sich wieder um.  
  
„Widerliches Gesöff sagt ihr..." Jack spielte mit seinen Fingernägeln.  
  
„Hab schon besseren Rum getrunken. Mit dem, den ihr hier habt, wollt ihr doch nicht allen Ernstes betrunken werden?"  
  
Jack setzte sich auf einen hölzernen Stuhl zu seiner Rechten und sah ihr entgegen.  
  
„Betrunken lässt es sich nicht gut segeln. Wir überlassen das lieber unseren neugierigen Gästen."  
  
„Hey, willst du damit sagen, ich bin betrunken?"  
  
„Oh nein, ich würde es mir nicht anmuten, " stritt Jack überschwenglich ab, stand seufzend wieder auf und rieb sich stirnrunzelnd die Hände. „Aber sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge: Du bist betrunken."  
  
„Vielleicht leicht angeheitert, aber nicht betrunken!"  
  
„Wo siehst du da den nicht vorhandenen Unterschied?"  
  
Julia grinste schief. „Wär ich total weggetreten hättest du dich doch schon längst über mich hergemacht. Euch Typen hier an Bord fehlt einfach die weibliche Zuwendung."  
  
Das Mädchen lehnte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen um Jacks Reaktion besser sehen zu können. Es war nicht übermäßig hell in seiner Kajüte, lediglich zwei Kerzen brannten, doch blinzelte sie leicht.  
  
„Wir kriegen weibliche Zuwendung, klar soweit?-"  
  
„Von wem?", fiel sie ihm in Wort. „Von Anamaria?"  
  
Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille.  
  
„Sie ist ein guter Pirat und ein nettes Mädchen, doch bezweifle ich stark, dass sie euch für derlei `weiblicher Zuwendung´ zur Verfügung steht von der wir hier gerade reden!"  
  
Für eine derartige Diskussion hatte Jack um Ehrlich zu sein momentan keine Zeit und auch ausgesprochen wenig Lust, sodass er sich langsam Schritt für Schritt seinen Weg nach draußen suchte. Das angetrunkene Mädchen würde ihn sicher nicht aufhalten.  
  
„Gute Nacht, Mylady", Jack zog seinen Hut und verbeugte sich übertrieben. „Geruht euch wohl." Mit diesen Worten und einem schadenfrohem Grinsen schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ das Mädchen diesmal beabsichtigt allein in seiner Kajüte zurück. Dass er es wieder bereuen würde glaubte Jack nicht, dafür hatte Julia ihre Lektion bereits gelernt.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Am darauffolgenden Morgen verlief alles, wie Jack es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er befand sich wie meistens um diese Zeit auf dem Achterdeck, als Julia von unten zu ihm hoch kam. Ihr angespanntes Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde Farbe angenommen, sie hielt sich ihre Hände vor den Bauch; sie hatte einen völlig normalen Kater nach einem vertrunkenen Abend.  
  
Das Mädchen wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch Jack stellte sich ihr in den Weg und bückte sich ein Stück, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
„Na?", fing er an. „Alles klar soweit?"  
  
Giftig blinzelte sie ihm entgegen. In diesem Moment war Jack der von ihr am Meisten gehasste Mensch der Welt, wovon sie sich aber nichts anmerken lassen wollte. „Ai, Jackilein, sieht man doch."  
  
Julia ließ sich auf eine Seebox zu ihrer Linken nieder. „Du allerdings solltest vielleicht ein wenig mehr schlafen, du hast Augenränder."  
  
„Ist da etwa jemand in Katerstimmung?", gluckste der Captain.  
  
„Gott bewahre, ich doch nicht..., " verneinte das goldblonde Mädchen scheinheilig, innerlich sinnte sie jedoch schon auf Rache für seine fiesen Worte. Sie kannte vielleicht eine seine Schwachstellen und würde dieses Wissen gegen in benutzen. Julia feilte an ihrem Plan, während Jack seine Black Pearl weiter durch die Karibik steuerte...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hier war das 3. Kapitel *Siegesfanfarne spiel*, ich wollte mich bei der Gelegenheit (wie wohl immer) für die lieben Reviews und Vorschlägen und Kritiken und was ihr sonst noch geschrieben habt bedanken!! *zu tränen gerührt is*  
  
@Anna: Du weißt ja: ich freu mich, wenn du dich freust *gg* Danke für die liebe Review  
  
@Sis: Da haste dein nächstes Kapitel. Hoffe es hat dir wieder gefallen!  
  
@Stoffpferd: *mitwedel* Captain Jack Sparrow 4 President! Nya, vielleicht lieber nit… xD Freut mich wenn dir mein Stil gefällt *rotwerd*  
  
@Mia: Ja, diesmal mit Captain, und da achte ich jetzt drauf *sich verbeug*  
  
@Evildollie: Hab ich ihn wirklich gut getroffen? Geil... darüber freue ich mich besonders, weil Jack ein wirklich schwer wiederzugebender Charakter ist, wie ich finde. Weiterschreiben tu ich fleißig, dachte für die Review :D  
  
@Uta: Du findest echt nichts zu meckern? Kann ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Danke für den Rat, ich will aber nicht verraten, ob sie sich überhaupt richtig vertragen sollen, da ich für jeden Fall ein tolles Ending im Kopf hab, bin mir also noch nicht ganz sicher wie´s ausgeht. Einfach mal lesen...^^  
  
@VarieFanel: Ich glaube nicht wirklich an Zufälle, das war SCHICKSAL! Ich glaub ich traue mich die nächsten Tage nicht mehr auf die Straße... dann komme ich wenigstens wieder zum schreiben, weil ja leider leider wieder Schule wieder angefangen hat... ich hoffe du bleibst mir in meinen nächsten Kapiteln treu :D 


	4. Jack auf Entzugstherapie

Ein schön langes Chapi für die, die es gar nicht mehr abwarten können ;) An dieser Stelle soll ich auf Befehl einer höheren Institution mich schon mal bei meinen Eltern bedanken, ohne die mir einige Begriffe der Seefahrt wohl verborgen geblieben wären und ohne die ich wahrscheinlich niemals dazu gekommen wäre, diese FF zu schreiben, wenn ihr versteht was ich meine... *sich verbeug*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
4. Jack auf Entzugstherapie  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Durch die frische Seeluft und den ganzen halben Tag auf dem Achterdeck ging es Julia schon kurz darauf wieder viel besser, ganz im Gegenteil zu vielleicht anderen unerfahrenderen Leuten auf See. Sie war sogar schon wieder auf Konfrontation mit Jack aus, was sie zu ihrem neuen Lieblingshobby gekürt hatte.   
  
Während er als wehrloses Opfer am Steuerrat stand, konnte sie sich nicht von der Seebox wegbewegen und nutzte dies als Gelegenheit, Jacks Grenzen auszutesten. Sie nervte ihn mit Dingen, wie zum Beispiel, dass das Deck mal wieder geputzt werden müsste, oder dass Jack ausgesprochen unhöflich zu seinem Gast war und lästerte laut darüber, als wenn dieser aus Luft bestehen würde.  
  
Seltsamerweise gab sich der Captain sich äußerst gelassen, doch innerlich, dachte Julia, würde er sie am Liebsten in der Luft zerreißen. Dieser Gedanke spornte sie den ganzen Vormittag an weiterzumachen.  
  
Doch irgendwann wurde sie plötzlich wieder ganz still und als Jack sich umdrehte, um nach ihr zu schauen, sah er, dass das Mädchen wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
Wie ein Engel, dachte Jack und es brachte ihn in seinem Innersten wieder zum Lächeln, wofür er sich aber einen Moment später schon wieder ohrfeigen konnte.   
  
Er war ein Pirat, und ein Pirat lässt sich nicht von seinen Gedanken über eine schlafende Göre von seinem Kurs abbringen!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Es war ein guter Vormittag gewesen, die Black Pearl hatte gute Fahrt bei idealem Wetter gemacht. Sie kamen ihrem nächstem vorläufigem Ziel Tortuga, der Piratenstadt, ein großes Stück näher.  
  
Jack befand sich derweil stets an seinem Steuerrad oder in der Nähe und lenkte seine Perle stolz durch die Karibik.  
  
Als er gerade wieder eine Verschnaufpause machte und Mr. Gibbs kurz das Ruder überreichte, fiel sein Blick seit einiger Zeit erstmals wieder auf die immer noch schlafende Julia.  
  
Langsam ging er zu ihr rüber und kniete sich neben sie. Einen Augenblick beobachtete er sie nur, dann nahm er seinen Piratenhut und setzte ihn ihr vorsichtig auf, da die strahlend warme Sonne gerade auf ihren Kopf schien und er sie vor einem Sonnenstich bewahren wollte. Es kam sein rotes Tuch zum vorscheinen, dass er sich um die Stirn gebunden hatte und was sonst immer von dem Hut versteckt war.  
  
Unbeabsichtigterweise wurde sie dadurch wieder wach und sah ihm fragend in sein überraschtes Gesicht. Julia legte das ihre kurz schief, dann erhob sie ihre rechte Hand und für ihm damit zurückhaltend durch seine Dreadlocks, an deren Spitzen allerlei kleine Anhänger hingen. Jack ließ es stillschweigend über sich ergehen.  
  
„Ich mag deine Dreadlocks..."  
  
Sie führte die Hand weiter herunter an seinen Kinn- und Zwirbelbart, der wie zwei kleine Stacheln von seinem Kinn abstand und auch mit einigen kleinen Anhängern verziert war. Dann wieder hoch über seine rauhe Wange und strich ihm unter seinem linken Auge her, das von schwarzem Rand genau wie das Rechte geprägt war.  
  
„... und deine Augen."  
  
Lidstrich, dachte Julia kurz und konnte nicht umher ihren Gedanken kund zu tun.  
  
„Jack, sag mal, schmeißt du dich auch gerne in Frauenkleider?"  
  
Dieser rollte entrüstet die Augen und stand abrupt wieder auf, drehte sich um und war gerade im Begriff auf diese seltsame Art und Weise davon zutorkeln, doch Julia richtete sich auch gerade auf.  
  
„Komm schon, sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt", grinste sie wieder wie so oft in der letzten Zeit.  
  
„Lass mich, du hast meine Gefühle verletzt", drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie du gedenkst das wieder gut zu machen."  
  
„Zerbrech dir lieber nicht deinen süßen Schädel über meine Probleme. Gib mir lieber eine Antwort."  
  
„Na schön", zögerte Jack und spielte wieder an seinen Fingernägeln. „Des Nachts kennt man mich als...", er trat ein paar Schritt zurück und versteckte sich hinter einem Mast. Als er wieder mit dem Kopf hervorlugte, fuhr er fort. „Shorty, die gefürchtete Piratenbraut an der Seite von Captain Kid, den es leider vor kurzem auf den Meeresboden verschlagen hat."  
  
Theatralisch lief er einmal um den Mast herum. Julia verfolgte ihn nachdenklich mit ihren Blicken.  
  
„Kid ist tot, sagst du?"  
  
„Das sagte ich. Und ich als seine engste Verbündete muss es schließlich wissen."  
  
„Woher? Hat Jack Sparrow Kid den jemals gesehen?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, du solltest ihn mal fragen", antwortete Jack damenhaft, grinste hämisch und legte seine feminine Seite wieder ab. Er trat einen Schritt hinter dem Mast hervor.  
  
„Die Marine hat sein kleines Schiffchen Grey Skull, samt Crew, samt ihn auf den Grund des Meeres gesprengt", erklärte er voller Sarkasmus, als wäre ihm diese Tatsache nur zu Recht, und kam ganz dicht an ihr Gesicht. „Wenn er dadurch nicht gestorben ist, hat ihn die Strömung aufs offene Meer hinaus getragen oder die Marine hat ihn abgefangen."  
  
„Niemand hat Kid je gesehen, mit Ausnahme seiner Crew, woher will die Marine denn wissen, dass sie den Richtigen haben?"  
  
„Hört auf, es bringt Unglück, über Tote zu sprechen", pflichtete Mr. Gibbs mit zitternder Stimme bei und kam zu ihnen nach unten aufs Zwischendeck. „Sie kommen zurück und rächen sich. Lasst die armen Seelen von Kid und Shorty Knightley ruhen, wo auch immer sie ihren Frieden gefunden haben mögen."  
  
„Glaubst du es etwa auch?", fragte Julia mit hilfesuchendem Blick bei Mr. Gibbs.  
  
„Hallo?", mischte Jack sich wieder dazwischen. „Kid und Shorty waren auf der Grey Skull das die Marine vor zwei Jahren zerbombt hat. Es wird wohl kaum möglich sein, dass sie es als Einzige überlebt haben."  
  
Julia war es zu viel. Sie blickte einmal in die Runde, in die vielen Gesichter die ihr klar machen wollten, dass die im Unrecht war, doch sie würden sie nicht überzeugen.  
  
„Kid lebt! Genau wie Shorty!"  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Gehörtest du etwa zu ihrer gesprengten Crew, das du es so genau weißt?", lachte Jack sicher. Das Mädchen versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und sah ihm ernst entgegen.  
  
„Was, wenn es so ist?"  
  
„Ms. Morgan", sagte Mr. Gibbs beklommen und griff langsam nach ihrem Arm. „Macht mit so etwas keine Scherze, ich bitte euch darum."  
  
Das Mädchen sah dem älteren Herrn in die traurigen Augen und es betraf sie tiefst, mit welcher Angst und Überzeugung er sie um diesen Gefallen bat. Sie schluckte und blieb einen Moment stumm, dann riss sie sich los und lief mit großen Schritten unter Deck. Die Last der auf ihr ruhenden Augen waren ihr zu viel geworden, niemand hatte ihr Glauben geschenkt und es schmerzte ihr.  
  
Der Captain blieb mit seiner Crew zurück. Zufrieden wandte er sich wieder seinen Fingernägeln zu.  
  
Sieg auf der ganzen Linie, du hast dich bei deiner Crew bewiesen und der Göre eins ausgewischt!  
  
Tut es dir nicht weh sie davon laufen zu sehen?  
  
Sie kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Dann hat sie halt nicht immer Recht, na und? Damit muss jeder selber klar kommen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Die Nacht war hereingebrochen.  
  
Jack war in seiner Kajüte und schlief tief und fest, wie der Großteil seiner Crew im Laderaum des Schiffes. Julia hatte sich den ganzen Tag lang nicht mehr weder an Deck, noch zum Essen blicken lassen, und das nicht wegen den Geschehnissen am Mittag, sondern wegen im Plan, den sie bei Nacht in aller Heimlichkeit durchführen wollte. Während der Zeit in ihrer Kajüte hatte sie ihren Plan sogar noch ergänzt und würde Jack eins auswischen, wie es noch niemals jemand gewagt hatte.  
  
Als sie sich sicher war, dass alle mit Ausnahme der Nachtwache schon schliefen, verließ sie das Unterdeck und ging über eine Treppe nahe ihrer Kajüte hinauf an Bord. Es war kühl, sodass sie ihr beiges Hemd eng um sich zog. Der Himmel war leicht bewölkt, doch der Mond strahle hindurch und erhellte das Schiff ein wenig. Immerhin genug, um sicher sehen zu können. Vorsichtig lugte Julia über eine große Kiste, die direkt vor der Tür zur Treppe stand. Das Deck war leer, wahrscheinlich waren nur Bug, Heck und die Aussichtsplattform am Hauptmast besetzt. Mit diesem Wissen huschte sie schnell über Deck und drückte sich auf der anderen Seite an die Wand zum Vorratsraum.  
  
Anscheinend hatte sie noch keiner bemerkt.  
  
Ein Blick nach rechts und links verriet ihr des Weiteren, dass niemand vom Bug auf der Plattform über ihr herunter kam, sodass sie unbehindert in den Vorratsraum lief.  
  
Hier sah es noch genauso wie am Abend zuvor aus, soweit sie sich noch daran erinnern konnte. Erst jetzt kam dem Mädchen der Gedanke, dass sie sich doch ganz ordentlich an Rum und Wein bedient hatte.  
  
Fangen wir an mit der Spurenbeseitigung!  
  
Julia versuchte zuerst die Lage zu überblicken, indem sie vorsichtig durch die am Boden liegenden Flaschenhaufen schritt und versuchte abzuschätzen, um wie viele es sich handelten.  
  
Bald trat sie wieder bedrückt seufzend heraus und sah sich die Haufen noch einmal genau an. Zu viele, schätzte Julia.  
  
Dann kam ihr Jacks grinsendes Gesicht in den Kopf und plötzlich schoss ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass es gar nicht genug sein könnten!  
  
Schnellen Schritten ging sie ans Ende der Kammer und öffnete eine kleine Luke, die gerade mal groß genug war um durchzublicken. Einige Meter unter ihr konnte sie hinunter auf das dunkle Meer sehen, ein Stück über ihr war der Bug. Zum Glück war sie hoch genug, sodass keine Welle hineinschwabbte.  
  
Einmal kurz blickte Julia raus, dann holte sie so viele Flaschen wie sie halten konnte und beförderte die erste Ladung gekonnt hinaus, sodass sie nicht zurück gegen das Schiff schlugen und lautstark zerbersten. Sie schaute den Geschossen nach.  
  
Jack wird ausflippen, dachte sie schmunzelnd.  
  
Sogleich holte Julia die nächsten Ladungen aus den losen Regalen und vom Boden, und es bereitete ihr sichtlich Freude ,immerhin tat sie Jack und der Crew der Black Pearl ja einen Riesengefallen damit. Immer und immer wieder spähte sie hinaus aufs Deck um zu sehen, ob jemand dort war und sie bemerkt hatte, was allerdings nicht eintrat.  
  
Toller Wachposten, der nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn jemand den gesamten Alk-Vorrat ins Meer befördert!  
  
Unbeschwert katapultierte sie immer wieder weitere Flaschen hinaus, obgleich sie leer oder gefüllt waren und insgeheim malte sie sich schon aus, wie Jack durchdrehte und sie zum Teufel wünschte. Herrlich!  
  
Wie lange es dauern konnte, die nicht unbeachtlichen Rum- und Grogvorräte zu entsorgen vermochte Julia nicht zu sagen, doch langsam war sie der Meinung, dass es reichte. Mindestens die Hälfte hatte sie nun schon versenkt, es müsste schon reichen um Jack explodieren zu sehen. Stolz blickte das Mädchen in dem ausgemisteten Raum herum und griff nach einer Weinflasche zu ihrer Rechten. Julia nahm einen großen Schluck, den sie sich ihrer Meinung nach nun redlich verdient hatte.  
  
Doch dann...  
  
„Was zum Teufel...?!"  
  
Bevor sie zum Schlucken kam, spuckte sie den Wein schon wieder aus und drehte sich erschrocken um. Julia blickte in das ebenso geschockte Gesicht von Jack, der urplötzlich aufgetaucht war und an ihr vorbei zu den Regalen guckte. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl beschlich sie. Er musste gerade aufgestanden sein, er trug kein Hemd, sodass sie auf seinen beachtlich gebauten Oberkörper sehen konnte. Kein schlechter Anblick, doch um darauf zu achten schossen ihr zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf.  
  
„Was hast du getan?!"  
  
Julia wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte, und allem Anschein nach war das auch nicht mehr nötig. Trotzdem, irgendwas musste sie erwidern. Unschuldig blickend versteckte sie ihre Hände hinter ihren Rücken, wobei sie immer noch eine Flasche in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Jack!", rief sie freudig. „Was... was machst du hier? Und das um diese Zeit..."  
  
„Was hast du getan?!", wiederholte dieser.  
  
„Ok, ich weiß, wonach´s aussieht, aber glaub mir, es war ganz anders..."  
  
Fragend den Kopf schüttelnd und mit offenem Mund starrte er sie an. Julia dachte nach.  
  
„Wo ist der Rum hin?!" Langsam entwickelte sich Wut in seiner Stimme, was das Mädchen etwas nervös machte. Ihr Plan war es, dass Jack es erst am nächsten Morgen sieht, wenn sie in einer guten Fluchtposition war. Aus der Kammer allerdings gab es kein Entkommen, außer an Jack vorbei.  
  
„Naja du, das ist eine ganz witzige Geschichte gewesen, leider ziemlich lang und ich will deine Zeit ja nicht zu sehr beanspruchen..."  
  
„Versuchs einfach mal, vielleicht klappt´s ja", schlug Jack vor und verschränkte die Arme. Seine Stimme klang wieder einigermaßen normal, doch strengte er sich sichtlich an nicht auszuflippen.  
  
Langsam kam er auf sie zu, Julia befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, doch dann ging er plötzlich an ihr vorbei und betrachtete die Regale, wo noch kurze Zeit zuvor sein über alles geliebter Wein lagerte.  
  
Er lehnte sich seufzend auf ein Brett und fing plötzlich an zu schmunzeln, was nach einem Moment sogar in einem Lachen ausatmete. Julia verstand nicht ganz.  
  
„Du bist mir nicht böse?"  
  
„Böse? Ich?", wiederholte Jack ihre Worte und spielte an seinem Oberlippenbärtchen. „Naja, du hast... Du hast einen Teil meines Vorrates im Meer versenkt… Sag mir, ist das ein Grund böse zu werden?"  
  
„Ehm... ja?", grinste sie schon wieder ein wenig.  
  
„Stimmt...", Jack kam wieder auf sie zu, lief allerdings nicht an ihr vorbei sondern blieb direkt vor ihr stehen und sah auf sie herunter, da Julia ungefähr einen Kopf kleiner war als er.  
  
„Also... WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Seine Worte hagelten auf das Mädchen hinab, sodass sie kurz den Kopf einzog und die Augen zukniff.  
  
„Du, du kommst einfach auf MEIN Schiff, bekommst alles was du braucht von MEINER Crew und zum Dank versenkst du MEINE Vorräte!", warf er ihr vor. „Sag mir doch einfach nur warum!"  
  
„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Mir war `stinklangweilig´ hier."  
  
„Oh, und aus lauter Langeweile fällt dir nichts Besseres ein als mein Hab und Gut auf den Grund des Meeres zu befördern?!"  
  
„Reg dich ab... es war nur Alk."  
  
„Aber warum ausgerechnet der Rum?", fragte Jack mit einem verzweifelten Blick.  
  
„Du hast gesagt, dass ihr auf See eh nichts anfasst, also versteh ich die ganze Aufregung gar nicht. Außerdem solltest du mir dankbar sein... lange hätte deine Leber das nicht mehr mitgemacht."  
  
„Oh, verzeih mir bitte", Jack verneigte sich übertrieben vor dem Mädchen. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung dass du es gut mit uns gemeint hattest..."  
  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und sah ihr in die Augen.  
  
„... das werden wir dir nie vergessen."  
  
„Hör auf mich zu verarschen, ich weiß das du mich dafür für immer hassen willst."  
  
„Ich dich hassen?", er hielt kurz inne. „Schatz, du bist eine Ausgeburt der Hölle die gekommen ist um mich `wahnsinnig´ zu machen, was du nebenbei mit dieser Aktion fast geschafft hättest, " noch einmal stockte Jack und blickte Julia nichtssagend an. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich das ich dich hassen will?"  
  
Sie blinzelte ihn an.  
  
„Siehst du, Schätzchen?", Jack strich ihr vorsichtig über die Wange. „Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: Noch eine Winzigkeit und ich schmeiß dich über Bord."  
  
„Du nimmst mir das hier kein bisschen übel?", hakte Julia noch einmal skeptisch nach.  
  
„Sagen wir mal so: Wenn wir in zwei-drei Tagen in Tortuga ankommen kaufst du halt neuen Wein und die Sache ist vergessen."  
  
„Ohne Geld?"  
  
Er grinste hinterhältig. „Dann musst du dir welches besorgen... oder verdienen." Jack trat noch einen kleinen Schritt näher und sah weiterhin auf sie herunter. Julia wich zurück.  
  
„Denk nicht mal im Traum daran."  
  
„Einen Versuch war´s wert." Jack zuckte die Achseln und ging wieder an ihr vorbei aus der Kammer, anscheinend wollte er wieder zurück in seiner Kajüte. Als er mitten auf dem Deck war kam Julia ihm erneut hinterher. Einige Meter hinter ihm blieb sie dann stehen.  
  
„Du bist aber leicht abzuwimmeln."  
  
Jack drehte sich ihr zu.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Julia stemmte die Hände in ihre Seiten. „Du gibst mit einem einfachen `Nein´ ab. So kriegst du nie ein Mädchen ab."  
  
„Lass mich den richtigen Moment abwarten..." Er grinste leicht, drehte sich dann wieder um und schritt unter Deck.  
  
Julia blieb wie immer alleine zurück.  
  
Gut, dachte sie lächelnd, dann lass ich mich mal überraschen...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Wieder so viele liebe Reviews :D und ihr hattet echt nix zu meckern?? Gut, dann spart euch das Meckern lieber für die nächsten Kapitel auf, ich hab nämlich das Gefühl, das ich Jack mehr und mehr verunstaltete... wer was entdeckt was ihm nicht passt bitte ganz laut SCHREIEN. Danke, das nächste Kapitel wartet schon ganz sehnsüchtig darauf hochgeladet zu werden. Würde mich wieder seeeeehr über Reviews und Kritiken freuen :D (Lob natürlich inbegriffen *gg*)  
  
@Stoffpferd: *löl* Alk im Blut... seltsame Vorstellung, aber in Jacks Fall wäre das ja schon ziemlich offensichtlich xD Danke für die Review Kollega ;)  
  
@Sis: Hat dir der Plan gefallen? Ich war zunächst von der Idee ziemlich gefesselt, allerdings hätte ich an Jacks Stelle Julia von Bord geschmissen... was meinst du?  
  
@Rawenclaw2: `Endlich mal jemand der Jack die Stirn bieten kann´... ziemlich komische Vorstellung wenn man bedenkt, dass Julia fast einen Kopf kleiner ist als Jack^^  
  
@Blaue Feder: Findest du meine FF echt gut? Das freut mich sehr :)  
  
@VarieFanel: Naja, du könntest dich ja mit einem Zelt in dem Medienraum deiner Schule einquartieren... ich bleib jedenfalls jetzt die nächsten Tage vollständig zu Hause und versteck mich unter meiner Bettdecke. Deine FF les ich jedenfalls noch auf jeden Fall, schließlich spiegelt sich in einer Geschichte viel vom eigenen Charakter wieder ;) Danke, für die Review *dich umknuffäl* 


	5. Captain Julia

5. Captain Julia  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Schon am darauffolgenden Morgen, wenige Stunden nach der misslungenen Aktion, ging der Trubel weiter, allerdings ohne dass Julia irgendetwas angestellt hatte. Sie kam gerade verschlafen aus ihrer Kajüte, als sie schon fast von den am Deck rumlaufenden Crewmitgliedern über den Haufen gerannt wurde, kurz zurückstolperte und sich noch gerade rechtzeitig am Türrahmen festhalten konnte, bevor sie die Treppe wieder runtergefallen wäre.  
  
Das Wetter war, ganz im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen, niesselig und trüb, was ihrer Laune nicht gerade zugute kam.   
  
Julia trug wieder Jacks Hut, den sie am Mittag zuvor ja von diesem bekommen und der auch vergessen hatte, ihn wieder zurückzufordern. Er stand ihr gut, fand das Mädchen, doch nun hatte sie andere Sorgen.  
  
Den Leuten hinterherguckend ging sie zu Anamaria, der von ihr abgesehen einzigsten weiblichen Person auf dem Schiff, um nach dem Grund für die ganze Aufregung zu fragen. Sie war gerade dabei Taue aufzuwickeln, als Julia von der Seite auf sie stoß.  
  
„Was ist los? Ist ein Schiff voller Jungfrauen gekentert?"  
  
Anamaria blickte sie ihr hoch und hörte kurz mit dem Aufwickeln auf.  
  
„Könnten man meinen...", sie folgte Julias Blick aufs Achterdeck und hielt kurz inne. „Ein Schiff folgt uns seit heute in der Früh. Sie segeln unter englischer Fahne."  
  
„Marine?", schlussfolgerte Julia seufzend.  
  
„Aye, der Captain ist schon seit der ersten Sichtung an Deck und freut sich wie ein kleines Kind darüber."  
  
„Schon lange keine Marine mehr gesehen, was?"  
  
„Doch schon", wiederlegte Anamaria seelenruhig und wickelte wieder an ihrem Tau weiter. „Nur kein Schiff, das wir wirklich ernst nehmen konnten."  
  
Zeitgleich torkelte Jack vom Achterdeck zu ihnen herunter, strahlend und lächelnd wie ein Honigkuchenpferd legte er überschwenglich seinen Arm um Julias Schulter, die ihm Rücken zugewandt hatte.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Myladies", begrüßte er die beiden. „Ich hoffe sie haben gut geruht?"  
  
Julia, wie Anamaria, blinzelte ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
„Du anscheinend zu gut, oder was vermag Kerkermeister Jack Sparrow die Laune so erheblich zu verbessern?"  
  
„Ein Schiff der Marine, direkt hinter uns." Jack lachte sich ins Fäustchen. „Die sind uns allem Anschein nach schutzlos ausgeliefert."  
  
„Hast du nicht gemeint, es sei die Marine?", wandte Julia sich an Anamaria, die sie genauso fragend anblickte. „Wieso sind sie dann nicht bewaffnet?"  
  
„Ich sagte allem Anschein nach, und wenn sie sich nicht wehren wär´s doch nur halb so schön...," seufzte Jack theatralisch. Noch immer hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Julia seinen Hut trug, was das Mädchen insgeheim etwas belustigte.  
  
„Macht dir das eigentlich Spaß?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Schiffe zu versenken!"  
  
„Naja..., " Jack stockte kurz und blickte gen Himmel. „Ja."  
  
Julia rollte die Augen, löste sich von Jacks Griff und lief hinauf aufs Achterdeck, wo sie das feindliche Schiff sehen wollte. Von Cotton schnappte sie sich das Fernrohr, stellte sich auf die Rehling und schaute hindurch.  
  
Zuerst sah sie nur das graue Wasser, das die Farbe des stark bewölkten Himmels wiederspiegelte. Dann schwang sie das Fernrohr ein paar Mal herum und erblickte bald endlich das Marineschiff, das ihnen auf der Fährte war. Bei der Fahrt, die die Black Pearl gerade machte, würden sie sie schon sehr bald eingeholt haben.  
  
„Hast du einen Plan?", fragte sie Jack, der ihr aufs Achterdeck gefolgt war und nun zu ihrer Rechten auf der Reling lehnte.  
  
„Wie einen Plan?"  
  
Julia rollte die erneut die Augen. Also nicht.  
  
„Was machst du wenn sie uns eingeholt haben?"  
  
„Das Selbe was ich immer mache."  
  
„Verrätst du mir auch was?!", hakte Julia genervt von diesem Frage-Antwort-Spiel nach. Jack grinste hinterhältig und sah zu ihr hoch.  
  
„Sie zur Hölle schicken."  
  
„Wie?"  
  
„Sag mal, was sollen diese blöden Fragen?"  
  
„Lieber blöd fragen als dumm sterben."  
  
„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Jack gereizt.  
  
„So wie es aussieht hast du ja keinen Plan. Da können wir uns genauso gut an den Mast gefesselt der Marine übergeben, " erklärte das Mädchen trotzig.  
  
„Einen Frontalangriff", entgegnete der Captain, auch wenn ihm Julias Vorstellung irgendwie zusagte. „Sie kommen, wir zerlegen sie."  
  
„Und das klappt?"  
  
„Das klappt immer."  
  
Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe zwischen den beiden, während sie das feindliche Schiff beobachten, das ihnen immer noch stetig näher kam.  
  
„Hast du eine bessere Idee?", fuhr Jack bald fort. Julia seufzte.  
  
„Kunststück! Das hab ich doch immer."  
  
„Dann behalt sie lieber für dich, mein Plan funktioniert, klar soweit?"  
  
„Klar", antwortete sie ironisch. „Du bist hier der Kerkermeister."  
  
Sie sah zu Jack herunter, wie er zu ihr hochblickte und seine Lippen zu einem halben hinterlistischen Lächeln verzog. Julia tat es ihm gleich und sprang rücklings wieder von der Reling. Dann gähnte sie ausgiebig und streckte sich.  
  
„Ich hau mich wieder aufs Ohr. Wenn die Marine dein Schiff kapert, weck mich bitte."  
  
„Du willst schon wieder schlafen?", fragte Jack ungläubig.  
  
„Jaa...," sie verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf. „Letzte Nacht hatte ich nicht viel davon."  
  
„Niemand hat dich gezwungen die Vorratskammer leer zuräumen. Vergiss nicht, dass du uns den Rum ersetzen wirst." Jack schmunzelte wieder.  
  
„Ja ja, is ja gut..." Ihre Stimme klang genervt. Julia drehte sich daraufhin auf dem Absatz, ging die Treppe zum Zwischendeck wieder hinunter und verschwand durch die Tür, durch sie einige Minuten zuvor wieder gekommen war. Der Captain blieb auf dem Achterdeck und schaute wieder nach dem Marine-Schiff. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, alle notwendigen Vorkehrungen wie geladene Kanonen und Waffen für die Mannschaft waren erledigt, alles war bereit.  
  
Sollen diese Bastarde nur kommen!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Und tatsächlich dauerte es schon nicht mehr lange, bis das feindliche Schiff in Reichweite ihrer Kanon war, doch noch zögerte Jack mit dem Befehl zu Feuern. Er hatte es noch auf einen kleinen Plausch mit den Soldaten abgesehen, doch zuvor wollte er noch ein wenig mit seiner Black Pearl vor ihnen angeben, besonders mit ihrer Wendigkeit.  
  
So ließ er sie erst sehr nah rankommen, bis er den Befehl gab die Segel zu drehen um wieder an Fahrt zuzulegen. Die Black Pearl fuhr ihnen sprichwörtlich `vor der Nase weg´, doch sie folgten ihnen weiterhin.  
  
Jack genoss sichtlich das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, er, der am Ruder stand, blickte immer wieder zurück auf seine Verfolger, die beinahe hilflos auf ihn wirkten. Die Frage warum sie nicht auf sein Schiff feuerten kam ihm nicht in den Kopf, dafür war Jack zu sehr mit dem Manövrieren seiner Perle beschäftigt.  
  
Auf einmal ging die Tür zu den unteren Decken auf und Julia stolperte wieder heraus. Seltsam, dachte Jack. Sie wollte doch schlafen?  
  
Gähnend trat das Mädchen wieder zu ihm aufs Achterdeck, sah kurz hinter ihn und erblickte dort das Schiff der Marine.  
  
„Sie folgen dir?"  
  
„Sicher, ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie mir schutzlos ausgeliefert sind." Jack lächelte siegessicher, sodass einige seiner vergoldeten Zähne zum Vorscheinen kamen. „Warum bist du schon wieder hier oben?"  
  
„Ich konnte bei dem Seegang nicht schlafen, deshalb wollte ich mich nur schnell duschen."  
  
„Duschen? Hier auf dem Schiff?" Jack runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.  
  
„Ja duschen! Nur weil man ein Pirat ist heißt das nicht gleich, dass man auch wie einer riechen muss... diesen Satz sollte sich ein großer Teil deiner Crew mal zu Herzen nehmen."  
  
„Wir haben hier nicht so etwas wie eine Dusche auf dem Schiff", erklärte er.  
  
„Das habe ich gemerkt, deshalb wollte ich auch zuerst einfach ein kleines Loch in den Rumpf bohren. Du weißt schon, an einer Stelle wo niemanden was auffällt."  
  
Mit großen Augen sah er sie geschockt an, doch Julia war noch nicht fertig.  
  
„Ich hatte auch eine geeignete gefunden, da unten, in einer Ecke in der Waffenkammer. Dann hab ich bemerkt, dass Jeverson es sich dort schon gemütlich gemacht hat und an sich rumgefingert hat, da wollte ich ihn nicht bei stören." Sie hielt kurz inne und kam Jack ein kleines Stückchen näher.  
  
„Ich sagte ja schon: Euch mangelt es an weiblicher Zuwendung."  
  
„Du hättest ihm ja behilflich sein können", warf Jack ihr gespielt entrüstet vor, was Julia allerdings nicht annähernd so hart traf wie er es sich erhofft hatte.  
  
„Hätte ich vielleicht tun sollen... aber ich spare mich lieber für jemanden anderes auf."  
  
„Darf man fragen für wen?"  
  
Julia grinste heimtückisch und lehnte sich noch etwas näher zu ihm. Jack kam ihr ein Stück entgegen, um ja kein Wort zu verpassen.  
  
„Du darfst fragen, aber da du gerade damit beschäftigt bist ein Schiff zu versenken schlage ich vor du fragst später noch einmal."  
  
Etwas beleidigt und mit abschätzendem Blick lehnte er sich wieder zurück und steuerte sein Schiff hart herum.  
  
„Werft den Anker über Bord! Ladet die Kanon! Wir haben eine Verabredung mit der Marine", rief er zu seinen Leuten, die sich vorne an Bug befanden. Sofort taten sie wie ihnen geheißen, und auch schon kurz darauf kam das Schiff nach und nach zum Stillstand, während eine Kanone nach der anderen mit schwarzen schweren Kugeln bestückt wurden. Jack begab sich mit Julia und seinen Männern, die sich auch auf dem Achterdeck befanden, im Schlepptau auf die Backbordseite.  
  
Dort sprangen der Captain und das Mädchen, das im Übrigen immer noch unbemerkterweise Jacks Hut trug und sich auch nicht weiter darum kümmerte, auf die Reling und hingen sich in die Wantenleitern, die vom Hauptmast zu der Reling gespannt waren.  
  
Dadurch dass die Black Pearl zum Stehen gekommen war hatten sie die Verfolger nun eingeholt und pendelten sich gleich neben ihnen ein. Soldaten in weiß-roter Uniform standen dort auf der Steuerbordseite und zielten grimmig mit ihren Musketen auf Jacks Crew, während die Crew bis an die Zähne bewaffnet ihnen zugewandt stand und die Soldaten misstrauisch beäugten.  
  
Kurz darauf kam ein weiterer Soldat hinter den Reihen hervor, doch im Gegensatz zu ihnen war seine Uniform nicht rot, sondern blau. Ein Commodore. Er ging bis zur Reling seines Schiffes, blieb abrupt stehen und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Rücken. Sein Blick wies eine gewisse Starre und Ernsthaftigkeit auf, die Julia und Jack fast zeitgleich zum Stirnrunzeln brachte.  
  
„Ihr befindet euch in den verbotenen Gewässern der englischen Kolonie von Port Blue. Verlasst es sofort oder tragt die Konsequenzen."  
  
„Commodore", begann Jack kurz darauf und gestikulierte wirr mit seiner Hand, um die Wichtigkeit und Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte zu unterstreichen. „Uns ist bekannt, dass die Gewässer von Port Blue für Unseresgleichen verboten sind, allerdings befinden wir uns auf einer wichtigen Mission, bei der wir diese Gewässer leider passieren müssen."  
  
Im Gegensatz zu seiner Vorstellung klangen diese Worte weder wichtig noch zeugten sie von Ernsthaftigkeit, Julia schoss sofort der Gedanke von Scheinheiligkeit in den Kopf, mit der sie seinen Tonfall beschreiben würde.  
  
„Darf man das Ziel dieser Mission erfahren?", fragte der Kommodore herablassend. Jack ging auf der Reling auf uns ab. Bei Julia blieb er plötzlich stehen und legte besorgten Blickes seinen Arm um sie, deren Gesichtausdruck sich binnen Sekunden zu einem geschockt gequältem Gesicht veränderte. So blickte sie zu Jack hoch und hätte ihm, ohne das er etwas gesagt hatte, eine reingehauen. Bevor sie sich beschweren konnte, dass er sie in seine Geschichte einbaute, fuhr er allerdings schon fort.  
  
„Dieses Arme kleine Mädchen", bewußt lenkte er die Blicke der Soldaten auf ihr erschüttertes Gesicht. „Haben wir als Treibgut auf hoher See aufgegabelt. Sie sagte uns, sie stamme aus Port Blue und wir wollen sie nur nach Hause bringen."  
  
Auf dem Schiff der Marine herrschte kurz überraschte Stille, in Anbetracht seiner Geschichte und Julias erschüttertem Gesichtsausdruck, doch dann begann einer der Soldaten aus der Reihe leise an zu prusten, was immer mehr in einem Lachen ausatmete. Seinem Beispiel folgten noch weitere, bis sich die Reihe nicht mehr halten konnte und alle ungehemmt anfingen zu lachen. Selbst der Kommodore versuchte verzweifelt sich seinen Untergebenen nicht anzuschließen, was ihm sichtlich schwer fiel.  
  
Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er blickte fragend zu Julia hinunter, die genauso zu ihm hochschaute.  
  
„Hab ich einen Witz gemacht?", fragte er das Mädchen.  
  
„Frag das nicht mich, sondern die." Julia nickte zu den Marine-Soldaten, die sich gerade wieder fingen und sich wieder einreihten. Der Kommodore hatte schon wieder seine steife Haltung eingenommen, auch wenn sein Gesicht immer noch einen Anflug von einem Lachen hatte.  
  
„Verratet mir euren Namen, Pirat."  
  
Sogleich entfernte er sich wieder von Julia und wandte sich seinem Gegenüber zu. Hocherhobenen Hauptes schaute er zum Commodore hinüber, als wäre er mehr als nur ein Pirat.  
  
„Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain der Black Pearl und ihr tätet euch gut daran mich nicht zu unterschätzen."  
  
Wieder ging ein Kichern durch die Reihen der Marine. Allem Anschein nach nahmen sie Jack nicht wirklich ernst, was Julia insgeheim gleichermaßen amüsierte.  
  
„Ihr? Captain Jack Sparrow?", hakte der Commodore nach.  
  
„Das sagte ich."  
  
Das Kichern nahm wieder an Lautstärke zu, was die Crew der Pearl etwas misstrauisch stimmte. Was war nur mit der Marine los?  
  
Plötzlich ging Julia ein Licht auf, eine wahrscheinliche Erklärung für die Missachtung der Marine. Bevor sie allerdings Jack davon etwas mitteilen konnte, ergriff der Commodore schon wieder das Wort.  
  
„Ihr beliebt zu scherzen?! Jack Sparrow lässt sich von einer Frau herumkommandieren?"  
  
Jack stockte. Was hatte der Kommodore soeben behauptet?  
  
„Wie bitte?"  
  
Nun ergriff das Mädchen die Initiative und stieß Jack schroff zur Seite, um die Situation noch zu retten.  
  
„Commodore, ihr müsst meinen Maat Jack entschuldigen, zu lange Zeit auf hoher See, da kriegt man halt leichte Kringel im Kopf", gequält blickte sie zu dem Captain der Black Pearl, der ihr mehr als geschockt entgegensah. Julia betete, dass er ihr nicht dazwischenfunken würde. Sie fuhr fort.  
  
„Mein Name ist Captain Julia Morgan, wie mein Maat schon gesagt hatte ist dies hier die Black Pearl."  
  
„So, nun haben wir da den richtigen Captain oder ist das wieder eine Lüge?"  
  
„Mit Nichten, Commodore."  
  
„Gut, wer hatte auch jemals einen Captain ohne Hut gesehen? Lachhaft!"  
  
Flehend suchte ihr Blick wieder nach Jack neben ihr, der nun langsam begriff, warum sie sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatten. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass das Mädchen seinen Hut trug.  
  
Wie konnte er das nur vergessen haben?  
  
„Ihr habt euch uns noch nicht vorgestellt, Commodore", fasste Julia das Gespräch wieder auf.  
  
„Kommodore Meyerton, Oberster Befehlshaber der Flotte von Port Blue."  
  
Das Mädchen nickte. „Nich schlecht... können wir ihnen noch irgendwie weiterhelfen?"  
  
Meyerton schwieg einen Moment und schien nachzudenken, dann erhob er wieder seine Stimme und setzte ein böses Lächeln auf.  
  
„Es liegt ein Verwahrungsbefehl gegen Jack Sparrow vor. Wir können sie nicht weiterlassen bevor sie ihn uns ausgehändigt haben. Verweigern sie diesen Befehl sehen wir uns gezwungen ihn uns mit Gewalt zu holen."  
  
„Sie wollen Jack?!", fragte Julia geschockt und verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie wandte wieder hilfesuchend ihren Blick zu diesem, der sie mit großen Augen anblickte. Sie schluckte.  
  
„Und nur deswegen der ganze Aufwand?!"  
  
Das war zu viel für Jack. Er machte wieder einen großen Schritt auf Julia zu und zog ihr Ohr nahe an seinen Mund heran.  
  
„Was tust du da? Bist du wahnsinnig geworden?"  
  
Letzteres hätte er sich wohl sparen können, dachte er, es war zu offensichtlich.  
  
„Ich versuch hier zu retten, was zu retten ist. Ich weiß was ich mache!", flüsterte sie zurück, woraufhin er wieder einen Schritt zurück machte und ihr die Sache wenn auch widerwillig überließ.  
  
„Nun? Was ist?", rief Commodore Meyerton.  
  
„Ich würde mich gern vorher mit der Crew absprechen. Es dauert nur einen winzigen Moment, " entgegnete Julia blinzelnd. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprang sie von der Reling und trieb die versammelte Mannschaft, abgesehen von Jack, in eine entlegende Ecke des Decks.  
  
Sie berieten nur wenige Momente, in denen Vorwiegend Julia das Wort hatte, dann kehrten sie wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz, wo Jack und die Marine schon auf ihre Antwort warteten.  
  
„Ich schätze wir kommen ins Geschäft."  
  
„WAS?!", fuhr Jack sie aufgebracht an.  
  
„Du oder die Crew, da war doch wohl offensichtlich wofür ich mich entscheiden musste. Das Wohl meiner Crew liegt mir als Captain mehr am Herzen als das eines einzelnen Mannes, das musst du leider verstehen, Jackilein."  
  
Sie grinste in hämisch an, während sich sein Blick mit Hass füllte. Wie konnte er sich nur so in dem Mädchen geirrt haben?  
  
Und in der Crew!  
  
„Bringt ihn rüber, Leute", befahl sie zwei Männern, Towers und Jeverson, die Jack je an einem Arm packten und ihn über die Reling hievten, wo er von den Soldaten schon mit Handschellen empfangen wurde. Noch einmal blickte er voller Entrüstung zu Julia, die vollkommen kalt an der Reling stand und beobachtete, wie er abgeführt wurde. Kurz darauf war er schon unter Deck auf dem Schiff der Marine verschwunden.  
  
„Ich versichere Ihnen", fing Meyerton an. „Dass sie ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen werden."  
  
„Ihr Wort in meinem Ohr. Können wir nun weiter?"  
  
„Sicher Mylady, so lange sie aus den Hoheitsgewässern von Port Blue verschwinden."  
  
„Das werden wir." Julia zog Jacks Hut und beugte ihren Kopf ein kleines bisschen nach vorne. „Sodele, auf nimmer Wiedersehen."  
  
Meyerton zog ebenfalls kurz seinen Hut ein Stück nach oben als Geste des Abschieds und verließ die Reling in Richtung Achterdeck. Julia tat es ihm gleich, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie auf der Black Pearl blieb. Einen letzten abschätzigen Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, dann trennten sich ihre Wege wieder.  
  
Bald schon war die Black Pearl nichts mehr als nur ein Punkt am Horizont, der kurz darauf in dem seichten Nebel verschwand...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
WOAH °_° Goil... REVIEWS :D *sich draufstürzt und nie wieder wechgehn will* Danke, Danke, Danke, dass hier ist so was wie Weihnachten für mich, und die Idee, die Ideen sprudeln nur so aus mir heraus, komischerweise fang ich jetzt schon an in jedem Typen mit Dreadlocks einen Captain Jack Sparrow zu sehen %) Ich glaub damit sollte ich mal in Behandlung gehen...  
  
Nächstes Chapi? Wollt ihrs haben? Sicher? Absolut sicher? Nein? Ist nicht euer Ernst? Wirklich? Also wollt ihr oder wollt ihr nicht? Siesta wohl! Geht doch ;) (mit ein bissl Überzeugungsarbeit *gg*)  
  
@Sis: Besser als jede Aspirin? Danke! Schreib weiter fleißig Reviews für mich, dann brauch ich auch keins *gg* HEY! Wie du mir, so ich dir *zwinka* danke für die Review, freut mich echt, wenn du die FF so `fantastisch´ findest!!! Ach ja, dass mit dem Rum hab ich eingebaut, wie du siehst, mangelt es mir extrem an Jacks prägenden Gewohnheiten, hoffentlich bleibst du mir erhalten, damit ich wen hab, der mich auf so was hinweißt! Danke, dass dus bemerkt hast *dich knuff*  
  
@Nyssa-mon: Sie treibt ihn aber auch nur ein bisschen in den Wahnsinn, sonst muss ich wohl noch ne Fortsetzung mit dem Titel "Was Piraten und Irrenanstalten gemeinsam haben" schreiben... obwohl... hm... *grübel*  
  
@Nadika: Du darfst auch gespannt sein ;) ich schwöre dir, es geht noch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes HEIß her...  
  
@Stoffpferd: Yeah Kollega... ;) hm... ich werde versuchen (selbstverständlich nur dir zur Liebe) es noch ein wenig auszubauen, wie ja gesagt, meine Inspiration, komme sie woher auch immer, sprudelt über, und dass meine Kapitel gut werden, liegt mir ja sehr am Herzen...  
  
@VarieFanel: Fandest du echt??? Das freut mich so mega dolle... ehrlisch!!! *subba happy is* Deine FF nehm ich mir denne auch nochma vor, sobald ich wieder dazu komme, da sich eine höhere Instanz hier leider gegen Internet für das Pferdchen entschieden hat ;_;  
  
@MysteryV: jarrrrrrrr süßäää *dich ohnmächtig knuatsch* schön dass du dich in meine FF verirrt hast *gg* Du hast bisher wirklich alles gerafft? Find ich klasse... ach ja, wegen deiner Kritik: Naja, also, du weißt doch dass ich Jack super mega niedlich finde und naja... *unschuldig guck* da konnte ich einfach nicht wiederstehen sie Julia zu nennen, verstehst du? Ja, tust du! Gut... aber: An wen zum Teufel erinnert dich der Name denn? Ich kenn niemanden der Julia heißt, außer vielleicht... *grübel* 


	6. Ein Gefängnis für Jack

Soooooo, was sein muss, muss sein! Dieses Kapitel ist der lieben, lieben MysteryV aka Annika gewidmet, über die ich an dieser Stelle mal kurz was lästern muss *zu annilein schiel und in schalldichte kabine steck*:   
  
Also, sie hat es doch tatsächlich vollbracht, am 6.10.03 in der Detmolder City, bei subarktischen Temperaturen und gemeingefährlichem Regen (durch den ich am nächsten Tag nich zur Schule musste, weil ich krank war ^-^) sich ein arschkaltes Eis zu kaufen und es auch noch draußen vorm Laden aufgefuddert hat. Mut oder lebensmüde? Erstaunlich, wie nah diese beiden Begriffe doch beieinander liegen... *annilein wieder aus kabine zerr und umwuschel*   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
6. Ein Gefängnis für Jack  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Verräter...  
  
Dreckige Hunde...  
  
Elende Bastarde...  
  
Das war alles an was Jack in seiner Gefängniszelle den ganzen letzten Tag gedacht hatte. In der Nacht hatte er nicht geschlafen, immer nur an den Verrat seiner Crew gedacht und überlegt, wie er sich rächen konnte.  
  
Das Gefängnis war recht groß, in dem Gang wo Jacks Zelle lag waren noch fünf andere, von denen allerdings nur drei besetzt waren. Mit den Insassen hatte er noch kein Wort gewechselt. Er hörte auch schon nicht mehr hin wenn sie miteinander redeten, was im Übrigen auch so gut wie gar nicht vorkam.  
  
Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu seiner Perle... und wie kaltblütig Julia sie im weggenommen hat. Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass jemand wie sie ihn so hintergehen würde, und das nachdem er ihr sogar noch das Leben gerettet hatte! Jack würde hier rauskommen, er würde Julia aufspüren und noch vor ihrem Ende würde sie um den Tod betteln!  
  
DAS war es, worauf Jack sinnte: Vergeltung. Und er würde sie bekommen...  
  
Stundenlang kreisten diese Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum. Mittlerweile hatte er aufgehört in seiner Zelle auf und ab zu gehen, stattdessen hatte er sich in einer Ecke niedergelassen, wo er an der harten kalten Steinwand lehnte. Unter ihm war ein kleiner Haufen Heu, der zum Schlafen gedacht war. Nicht sehr gemütlich...  
  
Er hatte schon oft in Kerkern gesessen, so oft, dass er schon längst aufgehört hatte, sie zu zählen, doch diesmal war es anders. Schlimmer. Dieses Gefühl, dass hier saß weil seine Crew ihn verraten hatte, machte es beinahe unerträglich für ihn.  
  
Zweimal täglich kamen die Wachen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war und um ihnen etwas zu essen zu bringen. Magere Mahlzeiten, noch weniger als es sie auf seinem Schiff gab... seinem Schiff... mal wieder war es nicht mehr sein Schiff.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nun sah er schon mehr oder weniger seit drei Tagen die Sonne auf- und untergehen, nichts war passiert, er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass das kein blöder Scherz seiner Crew gewesen war und fristete nun sein Dasein mit unerklärlicher Fassung, wobei er selber nicht mal wusste, wo er sie hernahm. Jack versuchte es sich weiß zu machen, dass es daran lag, dass er schon zu oft in solch einer Situation steckte. Richtig glauben konnte er das allerdings nicht.  
  
Die Tage waren im Gegensatz zur Nacht zu einer unerträglichen Qual geworden, wenn sich der nackte Stein von der strahlenden Sonne erhitzte. Er hatte bereits mehrere leichte Verbrennungen am Rücken, da er nachts an die Wand gelehnt einschlief und erst wieder aufwachte, wenn die Sonne schon ihr Werk getan hatte.  
  
In der Nacht zum Vierten Tag dann ereignete sich etwas.  
  
Im Kerker war es wie immer still gewesen, abgesehen von den schnarchenden Schlafgeräuschen die Stanley verursachte, ein älterer Herr, der hier schon oft wegen Diebstahls eingesessen hatte wie Jack erfuhr. Dieser saß wie immer mutlos in seiner Zelle, als er plötzlich ein schepperndes Geräusch im Gang um die Ecke hörte. Kurz darauf schien irgendwas Dumpfes zu Boden fallen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Es hallten Schritte in seine Richtung, doch um Desinteressiert zu wirken blieb er einfach sitzen und wartete bis sich dieser Jemand in seinen Flur verirrt hatte.  
  
Durch die Dunkelheit, konnte Jack allerdings nicht erkennen, wer sich da im Gang befand, alles was er sah waren die Umrisse einer kleinen zierlichen Person, die sich aufgeregt umsah und versuchte die Gesichter in den Zellen zu erkennen. Anscheinend suchte sie nach jemand bestimmtem.  
  
Als die Gestalt ihren Blick in seine Richtung wandte, schaute er leeren Blickes zu ihr hinauf und hörte dann die wieder ihre Schritte die sich an die Gitterstäbe seines Gefängnisses bewegten.  
  
„Kerkermeister?", flüsterte sie vorsichtig.  
  
Jack erkannte die Stimme sofort, sprang auf und lief gegen die Gitter, sodass die Person zwei Schritte zurückstolperte.  
  
„Julia, du kleine Missgeburt, " zischte er sie außer sich vor Wut an. „Was hast du hier verloren?"  
  
„Dich", entgegnete das Mädchen weiterhin in einem leisen Tonfall. „Und jetzt reg dich wieder ab..."  
  
Sie ging noch einmal kurz zurück in den vorhergegangenen Flur, kam dann aber schnell wieder mit einer Fackel in der Hand. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass Julia total verändert aussah. Ihre alten Lumpen, mit dem Jack sie kennengelernt hatte, hatte das Mädchen gegen neuere Kleidung eingetauscht. Ihren wohlgeformten Körper zierte nun eine braune hautenge Hose, schwarze Stiefel und ein beiges Hemd, dass sie kurz oberhalb ihres Bauchnabels durchtrennt hatte. Ihre blonden Haare waren zu einem Zopf nach hinten gebunden, ein dunkelblaues Kopftuch verdeckte den Rest ihres Schopfes.  
  
Sie stellte die Fackel in eine Halterung zu ihrer Rechten.  
  
„Was hast du vor?", fragte Jack weiterhin erzürnt.  
  
„Ich wollte dich noch einmal besuchen bevor du dem Henker vorgeworfen wirst, wonach sieht das denn bitte aus?!" Julia holte eine Haarnadel, die sie an ihrem ledernen Gürtel befestigt hatte, hervor und stocherte damit in der Tür zu seiner Zelle rum.  
  
„Wieso hast du mich erst der Marine übergeben, wenn du es dir doch wieder anders überlegt hast?"  
  
„Bist du wirklich so naiv?" Julia hörte kurz auf mit ihrer Befreiungsaktion und starrte Jack vorwurfsvoll an. „Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass das alles von Anfang an geplant war?"  
  
„Es war geplant?"  
  
„Deine Crew ist dir Treu ergeben, hast du das nicht gewusst? Wenn nicht bist du wirklich ein schlechter Captain..." Sie fuhr fort mit der Haarnadel.  
  
„Aber wieso?"  
  
„Weil die Marine dich haben wollte, is doch klar! Wir hätten dich nie übergeben, wenn wir nicht geplant hätten, dich wiederzuholen."  
  
„Wir hätten sie auch einfach in Grund und Boden bomben können", wiedersprach Jack beleidigt.  
  
„Jackilein, man muss Konflikte nicht immer mit Waffen lösen."  
  
„Es wäre uns aber eine Menge erspart geblieben."  
  
„DIR wäre eine Menge erspart geblieben, mein Lieber. Aber als Captain muss man halt auch mal Opfer für seine Crew hinnehmen. Immerhin wollten wir dich ja auch wiederholen."  
  
„Und wieso hat das so lange gedauert?"  
  
Julia ging einen Schritt zurück von seiner Zelle und drehte sich einmal schnell im Kreis.  
  
„Gefällts dir?", fragte sie ihn in Anbetracht ihrer neuen Klamotten grinsend. Jacks Augen weiteten sich, doch nicht etwa wegen ihrem neuen Aussehen, das ihm insgeheim sehr zusagte.  
  
„Ihr habt mich hier versauern lassen weil du neue Klamotten brauchtest?!"  
  
„Tja, man muss halt Prioritäten setzen, und das hier hatte höchste Priorität", entgegnete Julia schmunzelnd. Jack konnte es nicht fassen, trotzdem musste er zwangsläufig sein Gesicht zu einem kleinen Lächeln verziehen. Julia war wirklich unfassbar!  
  
Sogleich sie fertig mit ihrer Show war kam sie wieder an die Kerkertür und fummelte weiter daran rum in der Hoffnung, sie aufzukriegen.  
  
„Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich was du da machst?"  
  
Julia kratze sich die Stirn. „Sagen wir mal so: Das wäre sicher nicht die erste Tür die ich geknackt hätte."  
  
„Und für den Fall das du die Tür aufkriegst: Wie wollen wir flüchten?"  
  
„Das war Teil 2 meines Planes... der ungeplante", entgegnete Julia nebenher, da sie immer noch mit dem Knacken des Schlosses schwer beschäftigt war.  
  
„Ungeplant?!"  
  
„Ich dachte wir gehen so raus, wie ich reingekommen bin: Durch die Tür."  
  
Jack hielt kurz inne. „Toller Plan. Hast du Waffen?"  
  
„Brauchen wir nicht, ich bin schließlich auch ohne reingekommen."  
  
„Dein Wort meinem Ohr."  
  
Es ertönte ein leises Klicken, dann zog Julia vorsichtig an der Tür. Sie ließ sich öffnen. Julia ging ein Stück zur Seite, um Jack vorbeizulassen. Dann lehnte sie die Tür wieder an.  
  
„Wir sollten uns allerdings beeilen, die Wachen werden nicht ewig im Koma liegen."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren machten sie sich auf den Weg die Korridore entlang, Jack lief vor. Gang für Gang nahmen sie, immer auf der Hut vor Wachen, die ihnen allerdings nicht in die Quere kamen. Er hatte sich nach einigen Schritten ein wenig von ihr nach vorne abgesetzt, um ungestört um die vor ihm liegenden Ecken sehen zu können und ob sich dort Wachen befanden.  
  
Sie waren schon fast draußen, als Jack leichtsinnig wurde und einfach um die Ecke lief, hinter der sich der letzte Gang vor der Tür in die Freiheit befand.  
  
Ein Fehler.  
  
Julia, die nicht sehen konnte, was Jack hinter der Ecke trieb, hörte ein dumpfes Geräusch und ehe sie wußte was vor sich ging und anhalten konnte, stand sie schon von dem niedergeschlagenen Jack, umringt von scharf bewaffneten Soldaten...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
°_°!!  
  
Bei euren Reviews schießen mir immer gleich die Tränen in die Augen... ich kann auch nicht genau sagen wieso... vielleicht weil ich mich einfach so sehr freue, dass es euch zu gefallen scheint? Ja, das könnte es sein... Hach, ihr habt alle einen Subba-mega-fetten Schmatzer verdient! *schmatzer verteil* Wer hat noch nicht, wer will noch mal? Find ich toll, dass ich wem meine FF UND DIE Schmatzer andrehen kann... Ja ja, ich habe viel Liebe zu verteilen... *durch zimmer hüpf*  
  
Nächstes Chapi? Wollt ihrs haben? Ich kann euch nicht hören! Ich habe gefragt: WOLLT IHR ES HABEN?!?!?!? ... ihr müsst doch nicht gleich so brüllen ._.  
  
So, aber zunächst einmal eure reviews abarbeiten (ihr wart ja ganz fleißig diesmal ^-^ naja... eigentlich seid ihr das ja immer *alle reviewer und leser in arm nehm und durchwuschel*)  
  
@Sis: Du hasst mich? Komischerweise sagen das eine Menge Leute, ich scheine also wirklich etwas falsch zu machen... *an alle plätzchen verteil* ... also freut mich ehrlich wenn es dir immer besser gefällt... ich glaub, wenn du es wirklich hasst, wenn ich einfach an solchen Stellen mit Schreiben aufhöre, darf ich mich dir nicht mehr über den Weg trauen... *auf andere Straßenseite geh*  
  
@MysteryV: Wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde, würde ich jetzt wirklich an deinem Verstand zweifeln... du bist ja n bissl durchgeknallt wa? *gg* aber im positiven Sinne natürlich, sonst könnte ich mich glaub ich nit mehr mit dir in einen Bus trauen les bloß weiter, klar soweit?! *hier niemanden zu nix zwing*  
  
@Uta: Nya ob Jack das auch getan hätte? Ich weiß ja nicht... also zuzutrauen wär's ihm ja, aber ich hätte es dann eh nur wieder so gedreht, dass Julia sich aufs Grausamste rächen würde, aber ich wollte die FF ja jugendfrei halten... außerdem hätte Jack Julia dann NIEMALS gerettet und die FF hätte ihr vorzeitiges Ende gefunden, und das passt nun wirklich nicht in die Storyline die ich mir ausgesucht habe^^  
  
@Miuu: Klar soweit? Klar soweit! *salutier* sitze schon wieder fleißig beim schreiben und basteln *papierhut hervorzieh* hübsch oder?  
  
@Ninim: Jack hergeben? PAH! *jack an sich kett* den würd ich garantiert nit hergeben, wenn ich ihn denn hätte... *panisch umguck*  
  
@VarieFanel: Freue mich echt, wenn es dir gefallen hat. Die höhere Instanz soll es nicht mehr geben? Dann leg du doch bitte meine Ellis um, ich will mir damit nicht die Hände schmutzig machen xD  
  
@little-lp-fan: Tat's wirklich nicht weh? *in augen guck* nein, sieht ziemlich normal aus. Freue mich echt supi wenns gefallen hat :)  
  
@Siberianchan: Öm... also ich verrats dir: Das Genre dieser FF ist ja kein Romantic, und eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor, dass Julia und Jack ein Paar werden, weil er meines Erachtens nach nicht wirklich in eine ernsthafte Beziehung reinpasst und ich es auch nicht so toll und originell finde, wenn man dem Cpt. Die GROßE LIEBE anhängt, weil das nun wirklich nicht zu ihm passt! Ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn du mir erhalten bliebest, brauchst aber nicht wirklich auf eine Beziehung hoffen (wenn du so etwas lesen willst, musst du mal in anderen FFs hier guckn, gibbet ja genug davon hier)...  
  
@Viper4: Yo ho? Was Julia vorhat? Naja, scheint mit diesem Kapitel wohl etwas schief gegangen zu sein^^"  
  
@Amancham: Sicher weiß er, dass es Piraten sind, aber auch sie Ehrenmänner sind, mit Ausnahme von (ACHTUNG!!! FILMZITAT!!!) Julia, die ist in der Tat eine Frau *gg* Also wie wir alle wissen, gibt es ja auch so was wie einen Kodex *sich zurückhalten muss nicht wieder zu zitieren*, von dem der Commodore sicherlich auch wußte, und Ehrenmänner und -frauen, auch wenns Piraten sind, halten sich nun mal daran. Deshalb war es vielleicht wirklich ein bisschen leichtsinnig von ihm, aber es könnte ja auch sein, dass er nicht allzuviel Respekt vor einem Schiff hatte, dessen Captain eine Frau ist...  
  
@Shelley: *sich räusper* ... du ... du hast dir wirklich sehr viel Mühe gemacht ... *sprachlos is* ... WOAH! Also in DIN-A 4 Seiten waren alle deine Reviews fast 2 Seiten, was mich ehrlich schwer beeindruckt und gleichzeitig geschmeichelt hat *dich extra lieb umwuschel* so was freut mich :) Aaalso, auch für dich deine Rückmeldung (ich geb mein bestes):  
  
1. Dankbarkeit? Wieso sollte Julia dankbar sein, wenn Jack sie gleich in nen Käfig sperrt, nur weil seine Ehre etwas angekratzt wurde? Wäre ich (meines Zeichens auch Julia *gg*) auch nit!  
  
2. Klamottentechnisch? Lumpen... dreckigste Lumpen... aber sie war ja jetzt vier Tage lang Dauershoppen und hat sich ne neue Garderobe angelegt, die Beschreibung findest du etwas weiter oben in der FF...  
  
3. So wie ich es mir vorstelle, gab es nicht mehr wirklich viel zu retten, außer vielleicht die etwas angeheiterte Julia...  
  
4. Wieso kannte man damals "Transe" nicht? Ziemlich sicher, dass es auch damals Männer gab, die sich gern in Frauenkleider schmissen, als warum sollte es Transe nicht geben??? *sich vorstell* Hm... das mit den Kajüten stimmt... überarbeite ich sofort *stift zur hand nehm*  
  
5. *schluck* die Reviews werden ja immer länger... und ausführlicher... Keine Duschen damals??? Du hinterlässt ein großes tiefes seelisches Loch in mir, in Form einer Dusche und n paar Bomben ;_; ... das kann für Kiddies wie mich sehr schwere Folgen haben^^ aber nichts desto Trotz, du hast ja recht... deshalb wollte Julia doch auch ein Loch in den Rumpf bohren... *geistesblitz hat* damit wäre sie ja die Erfinderin der Dusche gewesen :D *patent anmeld* Dein strategisches Wissen verängstigt mich ... eben, sie wollten ja gar nicht kämpfen... zumindest nicht sofort. Die kneifen ja gar nit *schmoll* die schieben das Gemetzel nur auf n.n Du hast, wie sicherlich alle, schon bemerkt, dass das ein durchdachter Plan von Julia war, nur deswegen haben sie diesem auch zugestimmt, sonst hätten die Jack sicher nicht so einfach hergegeben (wer würde das schon freiwillig tun?? *schmacht*... dieser durfte ja nicht eingeweiht werden, damit er sich nicht vielleicht verplappert oder was extrem Dummes anstellt, weil er ja eh weiß, dass er wieder gerettet wird. Die Kunst kann nie das Leben imitieren *zwinka* 


	7. Der Henker und das Mädchen

7. Der Henker und das Mädchen  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Jack kratze sich schon wieder den Kopf. Die Wachen schienen was Schläge anging sich wirklich nicht zimperlich anzustellen. Entrüstet blickte er hinüber zu Julia.  
  
„Sag mal, kommt dir das nicht irgendwie bekannt vor? `Waffen? Brauchen wir nicht, ich bin schließlich auch ohne reingekommen.´"  
  
Das Mädchen seufzte genervt.  
  
„Kann ich voraussehen, dass du dich bei einer Befreiungsaktion so selten dämlich anstellst?!"  
  
„Tu mir einfach einen Gefallen und versuch mich nie wieder aus dem Knast zu retten." Er fuhr sich wieder vorsichtig über seine Beule am Kopf. „Du siehst ja was dabei rauskommt."  
  
„Jack... wäre meine Zelle nur ein kleines bisschen näher bei dir würde ich dir jetzt die Fresse einschlagen..."  
  
Julia wandte sich dem Captain, der in der einen Zelle ihr gegenüber, wo er auch schon die letzten Tag verbracht hat, inhaftiert war, beleidigt ab. Dieser grinste müde.  
  
„Das lässt sich ja noch nachholen."  
  
„Ach ja?"  
  
„Aye, der Schafsrichter wird sicher mit unserer Hinrichtung ein bisschen warten, damit du mir vorher noch schnell eine reinhauen kannst."  
  
Julia fing wieder an zu lächeln und drehte sich erneut Jack zu, der an einer Ecke gelehnt saß und alle Gliedmaßen weit von sich gestreckt hatte. Dabei blickte er zu ihr herüber.  
  
„Versprochen?"  
  
„Bei allem was mir heilig ist."  
  
„Das heißt ich kriege dein Schiff?"  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Was willst du mit meinem Schiff?"  
  
Julia grübelte kurz über seine Frage nach.  
  
„Ich würde sie in `Pink Pearl´ umbenennen und damit Angst und Schrecken in der Karibik verbreiten."  
  
„Angst und Schrecken mit einem Schiff namens Pink Pearl?"  
  
„Aye."  
  
„Deine Naivität erstaunt mich wirklich immer wieder..."  
  
„Wieso ist es naiv, wenn ich dein Schiff haben will?", hakte Julia nach.  
  
„Weil dieser Gedanke das Unrealistischste und Unsinnigste ist, was ich je gehört habe."  
  
Das Mädchen blinzelte ihren Gegenüber nachdenklich an.  
  
„War es nicht so, dass dein 1. Maat, Barbossa, dir auch die Pearl-" Zum Weitersprechen kam sie nicht, da Jack ihr in einem zornigem Tonfall ins Wort fiel.  
  
„ER hat auch dafür bezahlt, dass er es gewagt hat."  
  
„Oh, soll ich das so verstehen, dass du mich abknallst, wenn ich dein Schiff hätte?"  
  
Desorientiert blickte Jack vor ihr auf den Boden und zog dabei die Augenbraue zusammen.  
  
„Ja!", antwortete er ihr, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt.  
  
Julia rollte die Augen. „Typen Männer! Sobald man ihnen das Spielzeug klaut fangen sie an zu heulen!"  
  
„Die Pearl ist mehr als nur ein Schiff", korrigierte er sie plötzlich ganz ernst und funkelte sie hinterhältig an. „Sie ist die manifestierte Freiheit."  
  
„Sie ist ein dummes Schiff, das darüber hinaus noch unter einer verdammten Piratenflagge segelt! Es gibt hunderte, sogar tausende bessere Schiffe!"  
  
„Nenn mir eins", forderte Jack. „Nur eins und ich schwöre dir ich zweifle nie wieder an deinem Wort."  
  
Julia richtete sich gegen die Gitterstäbe, um wieder ein Stück näher bei Jack zu sein.  
  
„Die Grey Skull, " flüsterte sie mit voller Bewunderung und Erfurcht gegenüber diesem Namen. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte Bosheit und Zwietracht, die dieses Schiff verkörperte, wieder. Jack prustete los.  
  
"Die Skull? Müssen wir wieder mit diesem Thema anfangen?!"  
  
„Nein, ich weiß, dass ich Recht habe was das anbelangt. UND sie ist besser als dein Bötchen."  
  
„Allenfalls WAR sie es, wie kann ein Schiff besser sein als meins, wenn es auf dem Meeresboden liegt?"  
  
„Es gibt sie immer noch, die Skull kann nicht untergehen", flüsterte Julia in dieser gleichen angsteinflößenden Tonart weiter.  
  
„Was hat die Marine denn dann bitte versenkt?"  
  
„Alles, aber nicht die Skull..." Langsam schüttelte sie tückisch den Kopf. „Die ankert nämlich nach wie vor an ihrem Heimathafen, der nur ihrer Crew bekannt ist."  
  
„Wieder falsch", grinste Jack. „Der ihrer Crew bekannt WAR, schon vergessen, dass sie alle tot sind?"  
  
„... Dort wartet sie auf ihre rechtmäßigen Besitzer, Kid und Shorty."  
  
„Da kann sie aber lange warten, wenn dem so wäre."  
  
Unverständlich seufzte das Mädchen und schaute den Captain vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
„Das hört sich an als würdest du dieser Geschichte keinen Glauben schenken."  
  
„Tut mir Leit wenn es sich nur so angehört hat. Zum Mitschreiben: Ich glaube nicht an diesen Schwachsinn!"  
  
„JEDER Pirat glaubt daran, und jeder lebt in Furcht davor, dass die Skull zurückkehrt. Du etwa nicht?"  
  
„Für den sehr unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass dieses- wie soll ich sagen- ausgediente Schiff Bekanntschaft mit meiner Pearl macht, wird diese sehr verhängnisvoll für sie verlaufen", erklärte er.  
  
Julia hielt ihn für leichtsinnig, dass er ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenkte. Doch noch mehr schockte sie seine Selbstüberschätzung und Ignoranz, die er der Skull entgegenbrachte, die ja immerhin als eines der gefürchtesten Schiffe der Weltmeere gegolten hatte. Wie kam er also dazu, seine poplige Pearl mit diesem zu messen?   
  
Ihr war bewußt gewesen, dass der Captain sein Schiff abtrünnig liebte und verehrte, doch das es so schlimm um ihn stand, dass er so viel von ihr hielt, hatte das Mädchen nicht geahnt.  
  
Was konnte so wertvoll an der Black Pearl sein, dass Jack anscheinend durch die Hölle dafür gehen würde?  
  
Das Mädchen lehnte sich wieder zurück gegen die Wand und beobachtete Jack eingehend, um auf ihre Fragen eine Antwort zu finden. Doch so sehr sie sich auch dessen bemühte, kam sie zu keinem Ergebnis.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit gab sie es auf und schloss die Augen, um etwas zu schlafen. Auch dieses Unterfangen schien ihr unmöglich, da ihre Gedanken ständig um Jack und die bevorstehenden Tage kreisten, insofern sie diese noch erleben würde. Der Versuch einen Piraten zu befreien war sicherlich kein Kavaliersdelikt gewesen.  
  
Auch Jack hatte sich von der vorhergegangenen Unterhaltung entfernt, nun saß er nur noch da und besah sich Julia in aller Ruhe. Hätte Julia etwas davon mitbekommen, hätte er es sich nie im Leben, und da war Jack sich absolut sicher, verzeihen können. Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten und dachte größtenteils nicht darüber nach, was er sah. Jedoch erblickte er überraschenderweise eine große, schmale, schwarze schlangenlinienförmige Zeichnung, die sich über ihren Rücken diagonal bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel erstreckte. Den einzigsten Teil davon, den er sehen konnte, verlief unter ihrem Hemd hervor, quer über ihren Bauch und verschwand wieder unter ihrer Hose.  
  
Erst zweifelte Jack an sich, warum er es noch nicht früher bemerkt hatte, überlegte dann allerdings, dass Julia ja erst seit kurzem diese knappe Kleidung trug und die Zeichnung davor unter ihren Lumpen verborgen geblieben war.  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie danach fragen sollte, oder ob es sich nicht zu neugierig anhören würde. Andererseits würde sie nun sicher ein wenig eingeschnappt sein wegen ihrer Diskussion, woraus Jack eine weitere schlussfolgerte, wenn er nun wieder anfangen würde mit ihr zu sprechen.  
  
Um diesem aus dem Weg zu gehen, drehte er sich schon kurz darauf um, und schlief schon bald ein.  
  
Sie beide hatten keinen guten Schlaf, immer wieder wurden sie wach, sei es wegen unbestimmbaren Geräuschen aus den anderen Gängen oder weil ihr provisorisch errichtetes Bett sich aufgelöst hatte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Der nächste Tag verlief anders als die vorhergegangenen, zumindest befreite er Jack von dem totlangweiligen Alltag des Gefängnisses.  
  
Schon viel zu früh wurden die beiden in ihren Zellen von zwei Wachen brutal geweckt und sobald noch weitere Soldaten eingetroffen waren, wurden die Türen geöffnet, ihnen Fesseln angelegt und abgeführt, ehe sie sich versehen konnten.  
  
Julia, die allem Anschein nach noch nie zuvor in einem Kerker gesessen hatte, hatte Jack immer wieder fragend angesehen, während ihr die Fesseln angelegt worden waren. Auch als sie als Erste abgeführt worden war, versuchte sie stets einen Blickkontakt zu ihm herzustellen.  
  
Nachdem sie von den Wachen mehrere Gänge und Treppen nach unten bugsiert worden war, nahm sie auf Befehl eines Soldaten Platz auf einer Holzplatte, die auf Kniehöhe an der steinernen Wand angebracht und anscheinend zum Sitzen gedacht war.  
  
Kurz darauf gesellte sich auch Jack unfreiwillig zu ihr. Nachdem ihre Handfesseln noch zusätzlich durch Ketten an die Jacks gebunden worden war, fand sie endlich Gelegenheit ihn nach der Aufregung zu fragen.  
  
„Sag mal, was ist hier jetzt eigentlich los?"  
  
Er zog die Nase hoch und blickte sich einmal blinzend um, dann antwortete in einem eher gelassenen Ton.  
  
„Naja, sieht so aus, als würden wir gleich vorgeführt werden."  
  
„Und was heißt das?"  
  
„Verdammt, du bist ein Pirat! Du weißt was das heißt!", fuhr er das Mädchen stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
„Man ist ein guter Pirat, wenn man sich nicht schnappen lässt", grinste sie. „Also erzähl schon."  
  
„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, Schätzchen..."  
  
„HEY! Ihr da!" Einer der rotbemantelten Soldaten kam bis auf wenige Schritte auf die beiden zu. In seinem rechten Arm hielt einer eine Muskete, die allem Anschein nach geladen war. „Steht auf!"  
  
Die beiden Piraten folgten gelangweilt seinem Befehl und ließen sich widerstandslos abführen. Wohin es nun ging konnte Julia nicht sagen, dafür ahnte Jack es umso genauer. Allerdings dauerte es diesmal nicht so lange, bis es sich aufgeklärt hatte. Nach mehreren Gängen traten sie durch ein rundes offenes Tor hinaus ins Freie.  
  
Das Mädchen blinzelte im Angesicht der grell scheinenden Sonne am Himmel, die alle Wolken vertrieben hatte. Im Kerker war es so gut wie stockfinster gewesen, sodass diese Helligkeit nun viel zu ungewohnt für sie, wie auch für Jack war.  
  
Viele Leute standen um sie herum und beäugten die beiden tückisch, viele murmelten vor sich hin, sodass die Menge sich anhörte wie ein Schwarm Bienen. In der Mitte des Platzes stand eine große hölzerne Vorrichtung, die Jack nicht einmal seiner Komplizin erklären musste.  
  
Und in der Tat verstand Julia ganz genau, was diese zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
Der Galgen, bestückt mit zwei Schlingen, die für sie bereit hingen.  
  
„Oh klasse, eine Hinrichtung, ich liebe Hinrichtungen! Wer sind denn die Glücklichen?", rief sie aufgeregt und so laut, dass viele der umherstehenden Menschen und der Soldaten, die sie geleiteten, das Mädchen ungläubig anschauten. Jack grinste.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir dürfen uns als diese schätzen."  
  
„Oh, wirklich? Vorzüglich! Ich war noch nie auf einer Hinrichtung!"  
  
„Glaub mir, Schatz", rief er im selben naiven Tonfall wie sie es tat. „Es wird auch die letzte sein, die du sehen wirst."  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich?"  
  
„So scheint es..." Jack seufzte gespielt theatralisch.  
  
Sie waren gerade am Podest angelangt und wurden nun nacheinander die Treppe nach oben geführt, wobei sie keinen zu großen Abstand von einander halten konnten, da die Kette, mit der ihre Handschellen verbunden waren, nicht gerade lang gewesen waren. Oben angelangt stellten sich beide nebeneinander hinter jeweils eines der herabhängenden Seile, die etwa auf Kopfhöhe in einer Schlinge endeten. Zögernd blickte Jack zu Julia, die seinen Blick erwiderte.  
  
Doch bevor sie ihn wieder in ein Gespräch verwickeln konnte, trat noch eine weitere fein gekleidete Person zu ihnen auf das Podest. Hocherhobenen Hauptes zog er ein Stück Papier hervor. Woraufhin es schlagartig ruhig im Publikum wurde. Auch die beiden Piraten wurden still und blickten ihn stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
Der Mann begann lautstark mit arrogant klingender Stimme, wie sie ihm Julia und Jack zugetraut hatten, vorzulesen.  
  
„Jack Sparrow, hiermit tun wir kund eurer Verurteilung zum Tode..."  
  
`Captain´, dachte er gereizt. Warum konnten alle nicht endlich begreifen, dass es CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow hieß?  
  
„... aufgrund der Vergehen, die sehr zahlreich und von böser Natur waren. Von den besagten Vergehen werden die ungeheuerlichsten hier aufgeführt: ..."  
  
Der Kerl schaute einmal kurz in die Runde, um sich zu vergewissern, dass jeder hier ihm zuhörte und keiner es wagen würde, ihn bei seiner Aufzählung zu stören.  
  
„... Piraterie, Schmuggel, Fälschung, Diebstahl, Betrug, Belästigung, Amtsanmaßung eines Offiziers der spanischen Kolonien, Amtsanmaßung eines Geistlichen..."  
  
Hinterhältig grinsend stand Jack vor seiner Schlinge, während Julia fast angefangen hätte loszuprusten. Die Vorstellung eines Pater Jack Sparrow war einfach zu komisch und absurd gewesen als dass sie hätte sich beherrschen können.  
  
„ ..., Körperverletzung, sowie Beleidigung eines Commodore der englischen Marine. Jack Sparrow wird damit zum Tode durch den Galgen verurteilt."  
  
Er legte das Papier zu Seite und ließ sich von einem Knaben, der auf der Treppe stand, ein neues zu geben. Auch dies rollte er wieder aus und begann laut vorzulesen.  
  
„Julia Morgan, auch eure Verurteilung zum Tode wollen wir nun kundtun, aufgrund der-"  
  
„Ja ja, wir wissen es", redete sie ihm scharf ins Wort, woraufhin dieser sie geschockt anblickte, was Jack ihm gleichtat. Warum durfte sie dem Kerl ins Wort fallen und er nicht?  
  
„Außerdem heißt es immer noch CAPTAIN Morgan, also wenn ihr so freundlich wärt..."  
  
Der Mann schluckte, versuchte aber die Fassung zu behalten und fortzufahren.  
  
„... aufgrund der Vergehen gegen die englische Krone wie Diebstahl in mehreren Fällen, Körperverletzung, Betruges und der Versuch der Befreiung eines Sträflings. Auch sie soll durch den Strick am Hals den Tod erfahren."  
  
Wieder legte er das Pergament zur Seite und wartete darauf, dass zwei schwarzmaskierte Männer zu ihm auf das Podest traten, die beide je einen dünnen Eisenstab in der Hand trugen, die beide an den Enden feuerrot glühten.  
  
Jack und das Mädchen sahen diesen fragend entgegen. Der arrogante Engländer fuhr fort.  
  
„Des Weiteren werden die zum Tode Verurteilten noch als Piraten gezeichnet und sollen als Warnung jedwem dienen, der ihrem Beispiel folgen sollte."  
  
Bei seinem letzten Wort stellten sich die verhüllten Männer neben Jack und Julia, zogen deren rechten Ärmel hoch und setzten fast zeitgleich mit den glühenden Eisen auf ihren Armen auf, wo sie dampfend die Haut verbrannten. Julia zuckte und verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz durch das Eisen, schaffte es aber, nicht loszuschreien. Jack hingegen ließ diese Tortur ohne Wimpernzucken über sich entgehen, als würde man ihm jeden Tag ein schmerzhaftes Brandmal setzen.  
  
Die Maskierten entfernten die Eisen wieder und zogen sich zurück. Der Engländer hatte wieder das Wort und wandte sich an die Verurteilten.  
  
„Das letzte Wort gebührt euch, fasst euch kurz."  
  
Jack, der das Seine wohl zuerst vorbringen sollten, blickte kurz zum Nachdenken in die Menge, wobei er besonders auf die beiden Soldaten in der letzten Reihe achtete, die eine Flagge mit dem englischen Siegel darauf hielten. Plötzlich setzte sich ein bunt gefiedertes Tier auf die Spitze der Fahnenstange; ein grün-blau-gelber Papagei.  
  
War das ein Trugbild, oder erkannte er dieses Federvieh wirklich?  
  
Stirnrunzelnd schaute er zu seiner Leidensgenossin, die ihn bereits auch bemerkt hatte und Jack nun aufgeregt entgegenblickte. Hatte dieses Zeichen des Schicksals etwa zu bedeuten, dass sein Schiff, die Pearl, ganz in der Nähe war?  
  
Das Mädchen schien der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf zu schießen, sodass sie den Captain hoffnungsvoll anlächelte.  
  
„Ehm, also..." begann Jack lautstark und überlegte weiter seine nun folgenden Worte, da er um jeden Preis Zeit schinden musste, um der Pearl, insofern sie überhaupt da war, genug Zeit einzuräumen.  
  
„In der Tat habe ich noch etwas zu sagen, sogar etwas sehr Wichtiges, klar soweit?" Wieder musste Jack zögern, sodass Julia kurzerhand das Wort ergriff.  
  
„Er meint, dass ein Ehrenmann stets zu seinem Wort steht!"  
  
„Tu ich das?", flüsterte er ihr entgegen, doch schon wieder war das Mädchen am Zug.  
  
„Jack, du hast mir versprochen, dass ich dein Schiff kriege, wenn du dich nicht von mir schlagen lässt! Sei ein Edelmann und löse deine Vereinbarung ein!"  
  
„Was?! Ich hab nie etwas mit dir vereinbart!"  
  
Noch bevor irgendjemand etwas dazu oder dagegen sagen konnte, war Julia schon einen Schritt in Richtung Jack von ihrer Schlinge weggetreten und holte zum Schlag aus.  
  
Er, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, hörte einen heftigen Knall und fühlte plötzlich einen schmerzvollen Aufprall einer Hand auf seiner linken Wange, sodass er unweigerlich zurücktorkeln musste. Er verzog sein Gesicht.  
  
„Das hab ich nicht verdient...," grummelte er und sah Julia entgegen, die nun wieder grinste.  
  
„Stimmt vielleicht, aber wenigstens stehst du zu deinem Wort."  
  
„Jetzt reicht´s aber", fuhr einer der maskierten Kerle dazwischen und schubste Julia wieder grob zurück an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz. Obwohl sie noch hartnäckig protestieren wollte, steckte ihren Kopf durch die Schlinge und surrte sie fest zu. Ohne ihr einen Moment zum Reden zu lassen, befand sich seine Hand schon am Hebel, den er rasch runterdrückte, woraufhin die Falltür unter ihren Füßen nachgab und aufklappte. Das Mädchen wurde von ihrem eigenen Gewicht nach unten gezogen und drohte durch den Strick zu ersticken.  
  
Sie gab ein keuchendes Geräusch von sich.  
  
„Julia!", rief Jack entsetzt, konnte aber nicht eingreifen, da auch der andere Maskierte sich nun an seiner Schlinge zu schaffen machte...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hier endet das 7. Kapitel, wie gehabt ist das 8. schon in der Mache. Allerdings habe ich im Moment ein kleines Formulierungsproblem und ich weiß nicht, ob ich bis nächsten Donnerstag fertig werde. Stellt euch aber trotzdem schon mal auf diesen Tag ein, ich tue mein Bestes es bin dahin fertig zu kriegen :)  
  
@MysteryV: Ich weiß, dass ich gemein bin. Deine Aktion mit dem Eis hat mich nun mal ziemlich geschockt, bin halt n Weichei was Kälte anbelangt *und so was will nach Finnland* Ich mache fleißig weiter, sieht du ja! *dich umwuschel*  
  
@Stoffpferd: Macht mich echt stolz wenn du meine FF liest obwohl du keine Zeit hast :) Tut mir Leid, dass ich das `am Galgen baumeln´ trotzdem geschrieben habe, wäre doch n tolles Ende wie bei Romeo & Julia, beide sterben…. *teuflisch lach* aber könnte ich so grausam sein? (Kein Kommentar)  
  
@Sis: Mittendrin aufhören ist bei ein bisschen Übung gar nicht so schwierig, man muss nur ein bisschen sadistisch veranlagt sein… :)  
  
@Nyssa-Mon: Spannung halten? Aye! Was nützt es mir denn, wenn ihr schon am Ende des Kapitels wisst ob beide krepieren oder nicht! Macht die Sache doch viel interessanter :D  
  
@Miuu: *reknuddl* Ich weiß, es war kurz… aber ich gelobe Besserung! Ne schnuckelige Szene? Ich habe eine… insgesamt 3 Seiten auf meinem Collegeblock, ohne eine Zeile frei lassen… aber ich bezweifle, dass ich sie hier rein bastel.  
  
@B-Schwestern: Erst mal danke für eure Ehrlichkeit (es nutzt hier nämlich niemandem, am wenigsten mir, wenn man mir derlei Kritiken vorenthält)! Ich bin zwar der Meinung, dass hätte man an einigen Stellen freundlicher formulieren können, aber sei es drum. Kommt es dir wirklich so vor, als hätte ich Jack krankhaft alkoholabhängig dargestellt? Mir fällt auf Anhieb leider keine Szene ein, in der er betrunken war… lediglich der Part, wo er Julia wegen ihrer Aktion angeschnauzt hat. Würdest du nicht ausrasten, wenn ein Gast einfach deine Sachen aus dem Fenster oder so schmeißt? Ich finde nicht, dass er gleich anhängig ist, wenn es ihn nur schwer getroffen hat, dass sie seine Vorräte ausgerottet hat. Mein Standpunkt zur Sache mit der Sprache: Es ist schwer vorzustellen, dass Piraten eine so feine und noble Sprache benutzt haben wie zum Beispiel die Adligen, dazu fehlte ihnen meines Erachtens nach einfach die Erziehung! Das mit der Transe… na gut, dass hat da wirklich nicht sehr in die Zeit reingepasst und sogleich ich hiermit fertig bin, schreib ich es auch um. Und dass mein Stil noch ausbaufähig ist, habe ich schon gewusst, aber danke!! Ach ja: Das Jack eine Transe ist, habe ich auch nie behauptet. Es war eher eine nicht ernst gemeinte Frage von Julia gewesen, um unseren Jack einfach ein bisschen zu ärgern *zwinker* 


	8. Flucht aus Port Blue

Dieses Kapitel ist mal wieder jemandem bestimmtes gewidmet. Eigentlich ist er zwar immer meinen ganzen lieben und konstruktiven Lesern gewidmet, aber diesmal noch einer ganz bestimmen Person. Und zwar dem lieben Pit, mit dem ich ungefähr im gleichen Verhältnis stehe wie Julia zu Jack *gg*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
8. Flucht aus Port Blue  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Auch er hatte gerade seine Hand an den Hebel gelegt um Jack den Rest zu geben, als plötzlich die Mauer auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Platzes mit einer markerschütternden Explosion in die Luft ging. Schreie ertönten, und Jack musste mit ansehen, wie die einige der Leute in den letzten Reihen von den umherfliegenden Steinblöcken erschlagen wurden oder wie die unversehrt Gebliebenen panisch die Flucht ergriffen.  
  
„Kanonschüsse!", hörte er jemanden laut schreien und sah darin die Chance zur Flucht. Sein Henker wurde von der Explosion abgelenkt und hatte vollkommen vergessen was er tun wollte, sodass Jack in kurzerhand umrannte und von dem Podest beförderte. Er landete in der flüchtenden und ängstlichen Menge auf dem harten Sandboden.  
  
Jacks hektischer Blick fiel daraufhin sofort wieder auf Julia, die immer noch in der Gefahr schwebte zu ersticken, wenn sie es nicht schon längst war. Das sie ihr nicht sofort das Genick gebrochen hatten musste pures Glück gewesen sein. So schnell er konnte legte er ihren Arm um seinen Hals und zog sie so ein Stück nach oben, damit das Seil nicht mehr in ihren Hals schnitt. Er legte dass Mädchen auf den Holzboden vor ihm ab um erst einmal schnell in der Panik zu überprüfen, ob dass Mädchen noch atmete. Zu ihrem Glück war sie nur ohnmächtig, das war jedenfalls seine Diagnose.  
  
Sogleich nahm er sie wieder auf den Arm und trug sie schnell vom Podest herunter. Sie hatten freie Bahn, da keine einzige Wache mehr auf sie achtete, sondern entweder versuchte seinen Kameraden zu helfen oder selbst das Weite suchte. Jack mischte sich mit dem schlaffen Körpers Julias unter die flüchtende Menge. Ohne wissen wo es hinging oder wer sie vor dem Henker bewahrt hatte ließ er sich einfach durch die auffliegende Staubwolke treiben, in der Hoffnung, nicht letztendlich wieder auf Soldaten zu treffen. Doch so lange sie unter den Leuten und in der Wolke blieben, würden sie keine Schwierigkeiten kriegen unversehrt aus dieser Situation zu entfliehen.  
  
Jack verließ die Menge der Flüchtenden schon kurz darauf in eine verlassene schmale Seitenstraße, was sich als äußerst problematisch mit dem Mädchen herausgestellt hatte. Seitwärts bahnte er sich rasch seinen Weg zwischen die hohen steinernen Mauern der Gebäude neben ihm, auch diesmal ohne zu wissen wo ihn sein Weg hin führte.  
  
Immer wieder und wieder hörte er die gewaltigen Explosionen von Kanonkugeln, die auf Port Blue nieder hagelten und bettete still, dass nicht die Häuser um ihn herum getroffen werden würden.  
  
Der Captain kam auf seinem Fluchtweg an einigen morschen Holztüren vorbei, in dessen Räumen dahinter er sich vorerst mit der wahrscheinlich verletzen Julia verstecken wollte, doch sie waren alle verschlossen. Bei der letzten verschlossene Tür allerdings, bevor die Seitenstraße in einer Sackgasse endete, achtete er nicht mehr auf Förmlichkeiten und trat stattdessen mit nur geringem Kraftaufwand diese auf. Ein anscheinend verlassener Stall lag dahinter. Er stürmte hinein.  
  
Es gab allem Anschein nach keine Fenster in diesem Raum, sodass es folglich recht dunkel war. Die Stalltür ließ er extra offen stehen, um zumindest ein wenig sehen zu können. Zwei große Holzbalken, eben so morsch wie die Tür, allerdings recht solide aussehend, standen in der Mitte des Stalles und stabilisierten die Decke. Links von ihm hangen allerlei Bauernwerkzeuge an der Wand, wobei dieser Stall relativ zentral in Port Blue gelegen war und die Felder wie wohl in jeder Stadt außerhalb lagen. Auch von Tieren und Vieh war nichts zu sehen.   
  
Auch wenn Julia von ihrer Figur her eher zierlich gebaut war, schien sie immer mehr auf Jacks Armen zu lasten, sodass er sie kurzerhand behutsam auf einen großen Heuhaufen rechts von der Tür legte. Durch die metallene Kette, durch die die beiden verbunden waren, konnte er sich nicht sehr weit von ihr entfernen, sodass er sich schwer atmend neben dem immer noch bewusstlosen Mädchen niederließ.  
  
Jack schnappte erschöpft nach Luft, wandte sich dann aber Julia zu und beugte sich über sie. Er konnte nicht genau feststellen, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte, was anhand ihres verdreckten und leblosen Körpers wohl schon an ein Wunder grenzen würde. Er stürzte ihren Kopf in seine Handflächen, damit er in ihr ausdrucksloses Gesicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Hey! Hey! Julia! Hörst du mich?"  
  
Er fuhr mit seiner linken Hand vorsichtig über ihre Wange. Keine Reaktion.  
  
Ein weiterer Kanonschuss erschallte, dem eine Explosion ganz in der Nähe folgte. Jack zog erschrocken den Kopf, woraufhin er wieder hektisch wurde. Jeden Moment konnte auch die Scheune getroffen werden. Bei jeder Hoffnung die er noch hegte, aber einen Einsturz der Decke würde keine von beiden überleben.   
  
„Komm schon! Dich kann man doch sonst nicht so leicht loswerden", stellte er mit einem allmählich verzweifelten Tonfall klar.  
  
Jack bewegte leicht den Kopf des Mädchens zwischen seinen Händen, doch noch immer rührte sie sich nicht. Langsam kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass es sinnlos schien es noch weiter zu versuchen und setzte sich wieder auf, ließ aber seine Blicke nicht von seiner Gefährtin abschweifen. Er atmete wieder tief. Dann schlug er mit der Faust verbittert in das Heu und sah zur offenstehenden Tür des Stalles hinaus.  
  
„Verdammt!"  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Röcheln neben ihm, dem ein erschöpftes Husten folgte. Sofort blickte er wieder zu der für Todgehaltenden und beugte sich erneut über sie. Das Mädchen bewegte sich nicht viel, wandte nur ihren Kopf einmal herum. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, sodass sie nicht sehen konnte, welch eine Erleichterung sich auf Jacks Gesicht wiederspiegelte.  
  
„Julia!", rief er erfreut und strich ihr mit seiner Hand über die Wange.  
  
„Geh weg ich bin tot", nuschelte sie gequält und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder zur Seite.  
  
„Das habe ich auch vermutet, aber du scheinst härter im Nehmen zu sein als ich erwartet hätte."  
  
„Dann hast du mich ja bisher gewaltig unterschätzt…" Sie schien extrem geschwächt zu sein, aber in Ordnung.  
  
Jack half dem Mädchen ihren Kopf ein Stück aufzurichten, bis sie erst wieder zögernd ihre Augen aufschlug. Sie blinzelte.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Erzähl ich dir später, wir müssen hier erst einmal verschwinden."  
  
„Die Hinrichtung… wo ist die Pearl?"  
  
„Das war nicht meine Pearl", erwiderte Jack mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und sah misstrauisch im Stall umher.  
  
„Aber wir haben Cottons Papagei gesehen, dass kann doch kein Trugbild gewesen sein, wenn wir beide ihn gesehen haben!"  
  
„Ich würde die Schüsse meines Schiffes überall und zu jederzeit wiedererkennen. Bei allem was mir heilig ist, dass war auf keinen Fall die Black Pearl."  
  
„Aber wer dann?", flüstere sie heiser.  
  
„Würde ich auch gerne erfahren, Schätzchen", Jack runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Aber zuerst müssen wir aus Port Blue raus. Wenn die Aktion wie du gesagt hast geplant war, muss die Pearl auch in der Nähe sein."  
  
„Aye, sie ankert in einer gut versteckten Bucht westlich von diesem Hafen. Ich kann dich hinführen."  
  
„Dann nichts wie los." Jack griff nach dem Handgelenk des Mädchens, woraufhin sie plötzlich ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht machte. Sofort ließ er von ihr ab und beobachtete erschrocken, wie das Mädchen sich dieses rieb.  
  
„Das Brandmal", erklärte sie und zeigte ihm die großflächig verbrannte Haut am Handgelenk ihres rechten Armes, die die Buchstaben `P´ und `B´ darstellen sollte. „Wird mir wohl für immer ein Rätsel bleiben wie ich das vergessen konnte."  
  
Sie reichte dem Captain die andere Hand und ließ sich hochziehen. Das Mädchen schwankte kurz und bevor sie wieder im Heu landete, hatte Jack ihren linken Arm schon um seinen Nacken gelernt und stütze sie.  
  
„Können wir?"  
  
Noch bevor sie zur Antwort nicken konnte, stürmte Jack schon mit ihr im Schlepptau hinaus ins Freie. Julia kniff vor dem ungewohnt hellen Licht die Augen und ließ sich blind von Jack führen. Rauch stieg ihr in die Nase, wodurch sie wieder zum Husten verzwungen wurde. Nur zu gerne hätte sie gefragt, was los sei, doch angesichts Jacks Verhalten schob sie diese Frage auf später auf, auch wenn Geduld nicht unbedingt zu ihren Stärken gehörte.  
  
Jack ging schnellen Schrittes wieder zurück zu der Straße, auf der er vom Marktplatz bis hierher geflüchtet war. Er sah die Silhouetten einiger Leute in dem dichten Rauch, die in Richtung Hafen rannten, unklar ob es Soldaten oder Zivilisten waren, doch schloss er sich ihnen an. Mit Julia an seiner Seite war er bei weitem nicht so schnell wie diese, doch waren sie auch nicht auf dem Weg zum Hafen, sondern lediglich auf der Suche nach dem schnellsten Weg in Richtung Westen zu der Black Pearl.   
  
Wieder Kanonschüsse.  
  
Die beiden kämpfen sich durch den Rauch die breite Straße hinunter, wechselten diese aber schon bald auf eine andere, die sie in ihre gewünschte Richtung führte. Schreiende Menschen kreuzten ihren Weg, woraufhin sie bald an einer ganzen brennenden Häuserreihe vorbeikamen, von denen einzelne Steine aus der Fassade auf den Weg fielen.   
  
„Jack!", hustete Julia. „Wir müssen hier raus!"  
  
Sie folgten weiterhin so rasch wie sie konnten der Straße gen Westen, wobei Julia immer häufiger brennende Leichname abseits der Straße vorfand. Fast jedes erkennbares Gesicht dieser war von Angst, Entsetzen oder Panik gezeichnet.  
  
Bald schon waren sie aus Port Blue entflohen und abseits der riesigen Rauchwolke, die über der Stadt schwebte. Sie blickten hinab auf die brennenden Überreste des stolzen Hafens, die grauen und braunen Rauchfahnen, die in den Himmel aufstiegen und den verwüsteten Hafen, in welchem man die ebenfalls von Rauch und Nebel umhüllten Umrisse eines gewaltigen Schiffes sehen konnte.  
  
„Piraten?", fragte das Mädchen unsicher. Ihr Gesicht, genau wie das Jacks, war von Ruß und Asche verschmiert, ihre Stimme heiser von dem eingeatmeten Rauch.  
  
„So scheint es… komm, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zurück zur Pearl."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Julia hatte Jack quer durch die Wälder jenseits von Port Blue geführt und langsam zweifelte der Captain daran, dass das Mädchen wirklich noch wusste, wo sein Schiff momentan ankerte. Und auch Julia schien erneut schwerer auf ihm zu lasten.  
  
„Wir befinden uns mitten auf der Insel, klar soweit? Hier gibt es keine Buchten, schon gar keine die groß genug wäre die Pearl zu beherbergen!"  
  
„Vertrau mir einfach", ächzte sie beinahe am Ende ihrer Kräfte. „Es kann nicht mehr weit sein."  
  
So trug er sie weiter durch die Wälder, bald selber völlig am Ende. Die tiefhängenden widerspenstigen Äste, die teilweise mit fiesen kleinen Dornen bestückt waren, schlugen immer wieder gegen sein Gesicht und seinen Körper wenn er sie streifte. Eine schmale linienförmige Wunde klaffte bereits auf seiner linken Wange, die ihm ein besonders gemeines Exemplar bereitet hatte. Die Asche auf seinem Gesicht war in sie eingedrungen und verursachte heftige Schmerzen in ihr.  
  
Auch Julia hatten sie nicht verschont; ihre Arme waren mit blutigen Kratzern übersät, allerdings bereiteten ihr die Druckspuren, die das Seil bei am Hals hinterlassen hatte, mehr Probleme. Noch immer konnte sie nicht vernünftig regelmäßig einatmen und jedes Mal löste der Versuch stechende Schmerzen aus.  
  
Doch sie beide lebten, waren dem Henker entflohen, obgleich sie auch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnten, ob sie die Black Pearl jemals erreichen würden.  
  
„Jack…", keuchte das Mädchen. „Ich kann nicht mehr."  
  
„Du hast diesen englischen Bastart auf dem Marktplatz überlebt", widersprach Jack ausdrücklich. „Dann schaffst du es auch bis zur Pearl. Reiß dich gefälligst etwas zusammen, immerhin schuldest du mir noch eine ganze Menge Rum!"  
  
„Aye…" Seine Worte zauberte ihr ein gequältes Lächeln ins Gesicht. Dass er in dieser Situation noch ein seinen Rum dachte, hätte sie eigentlich nicht wirklich überraschen müssen.  
  
„Da vorne…"  
  
Julia nickte zu einer Baumreihe ein Stückchen vor ihnen, durch dessen Blätterwerk mehr Licht als ihm übrigen Wald drang. Jacks Schritte beschleunigten sich zunehmend. Zum letzten Mal schob er kleine Äste aus dem Weg, bevor er hinaus auf einen relativ kleinen halbkreisförmigen Strand blicken konnte. Noch ein paar Schritte weiter nach vorne und sie würden schon im Sand stehen, doch Jack zögerte erst. Er beobachtete die Brandung, die erbarmungslos gegen die Klippen der Küste donnerte und sich an ihr brach. Sein Blick schweifte weiter zum Horizont, der im allerdings durch ein riesiges Schiff, majestätisch aus dem Wasser ragend, verwehrt wurde.  
  
Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam ihn. Da war sie wieder: Seine Black Pearl.  
  
„Siehst du?", fragte Julia leicht grinsend. „Ich hab dir ja gesagt du musst mir nur vertrauen."  
  
Endlich traten sie aus dem Wald hinaus, durch den weichen Sand, ins seichte Wasser, wo Jack das Mädchen wieder auf den Arm nahm und darauf wartete, dass seine Crew ein Boot zu Wasser lassen und die beiden an Bord holen würden.  
  
Einige Zeit später schon waren die beiden wieder an Bord seines Schiffes in Sicherheit, wo sie mit den erleichterten Gesichtern der Crew empfangen wurden.  
  
„Setzt die Segel, bei Flut laufen wir aus. Unser nächstes Ziel wird Tortuga sein. Gibbs, du hast das Kommando", meinte Jack kurzbündig und verließ gleich darauf mit Julia das Deck nach unten in seine Kajüte, wo sie beide sich in sein Bett fallen ließen, dass ihnen nunmehr gemütlicher und weicher als jemals erschien.  
  
Ohne dass die beiden sich eine weitere Diskussion leisten konnten, schliefen sie durch die Erschöpfung sofort ein und bemerkten schon gar nicht mehr, wie sie der Insel samt des zerstörten Port Blue den Rücken kehrten…  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Soa, das könnt ihr jetzt aber nicht als Cliffhanger bezeichnen, schon gar nicht als einen gemeinen! *hände reib* Auch wenn es jetzt wohl so scheint, ist das hier noch nicht das Ende der Geschichte. Vielmehr fängt sie gerade erst an, weil ich erst die Grundlage dafür schaffen musste, dass Julia bei Jack aufs Bötchen kommt und die beiden ein eher angespanntes Verhältnis zueinander aufbauen *gg* ich hoffe ihr könnt das verstehen!  
  
Vielen vielen vielen vielen Dank für die lieben lieben lieben lieben Reviews, hab ich mich wirklich sehr sehr sehr sehr drüber gefreut *fast heul vor freude*, allerdings find ich's ein wenig fies wenn ihr mich mit Morddrohungen bedroht oder mir mit Selbstmord droht wenn ich nicht weiter schreib… ^^" also zeigt mir ein wenig Rücksicht, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch (ein sehr sehr sehr sehr blonder Mensch *gg*)  
  
@Shelley: Öhm… würd ich sagen klassischer Fall von Shit Happens *gg*  
  
@el: Kann ich mich eigentlich auch nur wiederholen was ich zu Shelley gesagt hab. Ich hab das aus dem Film genommen und da schien es mir mehr danach, dass sie Jack erhängen wollten und nicht sein Genick brechen ^^"  
  
@Stoffpferd: ich und Passagen für Jack schreiben?! HAH! Endlich hat es mal wer gecheckt, dass das meine Werke waren *patent anmeld*. *fies grinz* Jetzt muss mir Walt Disney doch Geld bezahlen oder ich bringe sie wegen Kinderarbeit in den Knast xD Aber bleiben wir mal ernsthaft: Danke dass du das so findest. Die Pink Pearl war ausnahmsweise mal wirklich ein Produkt meiner Fantasie *gg* Allerdings in einem etwas anderen Zusammenhang, da ich als Captain Julia mit meiner Pink Pearl gegen den pösen pösen Admiral Simon und seinem Schwuchtelschiff der Puda Rosa Schallupie kämpfe und ab und zu mal ein Löchlein in seinen Rumpf bohre :D  
  
@MysteryV: Ja ja mein kleiner Lustmolch *gg* aber nein! Der erste Teil von dem Part in Tortuga kommt ohne Zweifel in die Geschichte, der 2. Teil allerdings mit Jack & Julia nicht, weil es einfach nicht in die Storyline passt. Aber wenn du willst leihe ich dir die Storyrechte aus und du kannst dieses Stück „verwerten" *gg* zu Finnland: da geh ich nicht ein! Wenn sich meine Vorurteile der männlichen Bevölkerung dort gegenüber bestätigen, werden das die schönsten 10 Tage meines Lebens, da hätte ich gar keine Zeit vor Kälte einzugehen. Du darfst aber trotzdem gerne mitkommen^^ Zurück zur Geschichte: Ich weiß auch von den adligeren, dass es bei denen Mode war so lange Klamotten zu tragen. Aber als Piratin schien es mir einfach unpraktisch, so lange Kleider zu tragen, klar soweit?  
  
@ StörtebekerNachfolgerin: *KRAISCH*  
  
@Sussen: *etwas angst vor dir krieg* ehm… okay? Danke, dass es dir gefällt…  
  
@Janine: Eine Namensvetterin würd ich nie sterben lassen %) JULIAS AN DIE MACHT sag ich da nur. Außerdem bin ich Vertreter der Methoden der Mafia: rechtes Ohr abschneiden, Füße einzementieren und versenken. Sehr effektive Methode, kann ich nur empfehlen^^ 


	9. Haltet die Haarnadel!

9. Haltet die Haarnadel  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Unbewusst krauste Jack die Nase, als der erste Sonnenstrahl des Tages in sein Gesicht schien und ihn in seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf störte. Genervt zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte sich von dem Fenster wegzudrehen, doch schnell bemerkte er, dass ein fremder Körper ihn daran hinderte. Ein fremdes Paar Beine hatte es sich auf den Seinen gemütlich gemacht und hielt ihn nun von seinem Vorhaben ab.  
  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte leicht.  
  
Es war die noch ruhig schlafende Julia, was ihn eigentlich nicht sonderlich überraschte. Ihr Körper lag auf dem Rücken, dem entgegen war ihr Gesicht ihm zugewandt. Er hob seinen Kopf leicht an und blinzelte sie misstrauisch an, auch wenn es unwahrscheinlich schien, dass sie es gesehen hatte.  
  
„Julia?"  
  
„Hm…", knurrte sie leise und drehte sich herum, sodass Jack nun ihren Rücken bestaunen konnte. Etwas rasselte durch ihre Bewegung. Er blickte an sich herab. Seine Hände waren immer noch in Ketten gelegt, die er in Port Blue verpasst bekommen hatte und seitdem an das Mädchen gefesselt war.  
  
Sie gähnte.  
  
„Hey Schätzchen!"  
  
„LammiinRuhewillschlafen", nuschelte sie schlaftrunken und gähnte erneut.  
  
Unter dem Geräusch des knarrenden Bettes machte jack sich auf aufzustehen, doch blieb er zwangsläufig vor der Bettkante stehen und blickte auf Julia herab.  
  
„Also, ich will dich ja nicht in deiner Ruhe stören, allerdings-"  
  
„Dann lass es auch!", nörgelte sie.  
  
„Allerdings habe ich besseres vor als den ganzen Tag zu verschlafen und wenn du nicht freiwillig mitkommst werde ich nachhelfen müssen."  
  
„Geh doch einfach!"  
  
Auf Befehl tat Jack was sie verlangt hatte und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis die Kette stramm in der Luft zwischen den beiden hing und Julias Hände herumgerissen wurden.  
  
„Hey! Was soll das?!", protestierte sie.  
  
„Das war nur eine kleine Demonstration um dir zu zeigen, aus welchen Gründen ich dich momentan leider nicht weiterschlafen lassen kann."  
  
„Schlüssel?"  
  
„In Port Blue", grinste Jack scheinheilig. Julia rollte die Augen und bewegte sich nun auch in Richtung Bettkante.  
  
„Ich hoffe du hast schon an einem Plan gefeilt, mein lieber Jack."  
  
„Gewiss, Mylady", log er mit einem Engelsgesicht. „Aber folge mir nun bitte, wir werden oben bereits erwartet."  
  
~*~*~  
  
„Alles was wir über dieses fremde Schiff wissen ist, dass sie schwer bewaffnet sind und unter schwarzer Flagge segeln. Es kann nichts Gutes für uns bedeuten, dass so ein Schiff in der Lage ist, einen Hafen wie Port Blue ohne zu zögern in Schutt und Asche zu legen."  
  
„Seit Ihr sicher, dass es Piraten waren, Mr. Gibbs?"  
  
„Aye Missi, da besteht überhaupt kein Zweifel. Solche Grausamkeit können nur Piraten an den Tag legen, das ist gewiss."  
  
„Verratet mir den Namen des Schiffes", fügte Jack der Unterredung hinzu. Er saß auf einem lehren Fass und stemmte gelangweilt seine Stiefel auf die Tischkante um sich abzustützen. Julia stand gleich neben ihm und verschränkte die Arme.  
  
„Er ist mir nicht bekannt, Captain. Genauso ist mir das Schiff selber noch ihre Vorgehensweise unbekannt, Sir. Diese Piraten müssen erst seit kurzem in der Karibik segeln."  
  
„Wie kommt Ihr darauf?", warf Julia zögernd ein. „Nur weil Ihr sie nicht kennt müssen sie doch noch lange nicht Unbekannte in diesen Gewässern sein."  
  
„Aye, ich kenne sehr viele der Piraten und Freibeuter der Karibik wie meine Westentasche, Missi. Bei allen Schätzen dieser Welt: Diese aus Port Blue sind mir wahrlich neu."  
  
„Werden wir Bekanntschaft mit ihnen machen?", fragte Jack in einem monotonen Tonfall.  
  
„Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, Captain. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie uns gesehen haben. Die Bucht war gut versteckt."  
  
„Gut", meinte der Captain abschließend und erhob sich von seinem Fass. „Dann wäre soweit alles geklärt. Mr. Gibbs, übernehmt bitte Ihr das Steuer. Ms. Morgan und ich haben noch ein Problem zu beheben."  
  
Mit einem gemurmelten „Aye" verließ Mr. Gibbs die Runde und ging zu dem nur einige Schritte entfernten Steuerrad, während das Mädchen als Einzigste bei Jack stehen blieb.  
  
„Welches Problem meinst du?"  
  
„Das Problem, wegen dem ich mich einfach nicht von dir losreißen kann", erklärte er in einem gespielt zweideutigem Ton und hob beide Hände, um dem Mädchen die Ketten wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
  
„Aye, dann erzähl mir doch mal von deinem tollen Plan."  
  
„Meinem tollen Plan?"  
  
„Ja, deinem tollen Plan."  
  
„Also…"  
  
„Du hast gar keinen Plan, stimmts?"  
  
„Doch habe ich, allerdings einen nicht sonderlich ausreiften."  
  
„Ich verstehe", nickte Julia und seufzte. Dann langte sie an ihren Gürtel und zog zu Jacks großem Erstaunen eine in der Sonne gold-glänzende Haarnadel hervor.  
  
„Die Soldaten heutzutage durchsuchen ihre Gefangenen einfach nicht gründlich genug", erklärte sie hinterhältig lächelnd und ließ Jack dadurch keine Frage zu.  
  
„Du erstaunst mich immer wieder, Schätzchen."  
  
„Dann warte mal ab, bis ich richtig in Fahrt komme."  
  
„Aye, dass würde ich nur zu gern erleben… aber sag mal, wenn du die Haarnadel hattest, als wir gefangen waren, warum hast du uns dann nicht befreit?"  
  
„Ehm…", sie stockte und sah kurz auf, mied allerdings hartnäckig Jacks Blicken. „Na ja, weißt du… die Umstände haben mich ein wenig von einem Fluchtgedanken abgelenkt."  
  
„Du meinst damit also, das alles musste passieren weil du vergessen hattest, dass du deine Haarnadel noch an deinem Gürtel getragen hast?"  
  
„Ehm… Aye."  
  
Bevor Jack sich erneut aufregen konnte, fuhr sie schnell fort. „Allerdings musst du bedenken, dass wir trotz der Geschehnisse am Leben sind und um einige Erfahrungen reicher."  
  
„Ich glaube, dass in einigen Momenten eine Person weniger am Leben ist", warnte Jack und blickte seinen Gegenüber scharf an.  
  
„Dann haste wohl oder übel ne Leiche mit dir rumzuschleppen. Denn im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich wie man mit einer Haarnadel umgeht", grinste sie.  
  
„Ach ja?"  
  
„Aye."  
  
„Das werden wir ja sehen", sagte er und griff nach der Haarnadel in Julias rechter Hand, verfehlte sie allerdings.  
  
Julia machte belustigt ein paar Schritte zurück, immer darauf bedacht, dass Jack die Nadel nicht bekommen durfte. Letztendlich kletterte sie auf das Fass, auf dem der Captain kurz zuvor noch Platz genommen hatte und hielt sie hoch in die Luft, damit der Gegenstand aus Jacks Reichweite verschwand.  
  
„Schatz was soll das denn? Wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr!"  
  
„Sagst gerade du!"  
  
Sie lachte kindlich, während Jack drauf und dran war, sie mit der Kette einfach von dem Fass zu zerren. Plötzlich spürte das Mädchen ein kurzes Zerren an ihrer hocherhobenen Hand, in der sie die Haarnadel hielt, die ihr kurz darauf entrissen wurde. Überrascht wandte sie ihren Blick nach oben, wo sie ein grün-gefiedertes Tier davon fliegen sah.  
  
„Papagei!", fluchte Jack, der diesen ebenso wie Julia im Auge hatte. Beide sahen noch etwas perplex mit an, wie der Vogel eine Runde um den Großmast drehte und sich dann auf ein Tau im Takelwerk niedersetzte. Im Schnabel trug er die gold-schimmernde Haarnadel.  
  
„Verdammt!", rief das Mädchen, sprang vom Fass herunter und rannte mit Jack im Schlepptau zum Mast. So gleich setzte sie dazu an, an ihm hochzuklettern, doch der Captain hielt sie am Boden.  
  
„Was hast du vor?"  
  
„Ich hol mir meine Haarnadel wieder, wonach sieht das denn bitte aus?"  
  
„Hast du nicht noch eine auf Reserve?"  
  
„Wenn dem so wäre Jack", sie hielt inne. „Hätte ich dir diese schon längst überlassen."  
  
Wieder setzte sie am Mast an, doch erneut zog jack sie an der kette wieder herunter.  
  
„Was ist denn noch?!"  
  
„Der Papagei wird wegflattern sobald du bei ihm bist, klar soweit?"  
  
„Jackischatz", fing sie gespielt wehleidig klingend an. „Du musst nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen. Und jetzt komm schon!"  
  
Dieses Mal kletterten sie gemeinsam den Großmast hinauf, von dem aus sie ohne weiteres das Tau erreichen konnten, auf dem der Papagei immer noch saß und sich das Spektakel mit ansah. Man schien ihm förmlich ansehen zu können, dass es ihn belustigte wie die Beiden den Großmast mit großen Strapazen zu erklimmen versuchten.  
  
Auf der Rahe angekommen, stellte sich Julia den Weg versperrend vor Jack, bevor dieser sich auf das Takelwerk begeben konnte.  
  
„Nichts für ungut, aber lass mich das lieber machen."  
  
Das Mädchen drehte sich um und ertastete das erste Tau, das von der Rahe aus zum Besanmast gespannt war. Mit ihrer Hand langte sie nach einem höher angelegten Seil, damit sie auf dem Tau unter ihren Füßen bis zum Papagei balancieren konnte. Langsam stellte sie auch ihren anderen Fuß auf das Tau und begann Schritt für Schritt sich vorzuarbeiten.   
  
„Pass bloß auf, Liebling", rief Jack ihr in einem sehr unglaubwürdigem Tonfall hinterher.  
  
„Macht sich da etwa wer Sorgen um mich?", grinste sie zurück.  
  
„Nein, es gäbe nur einen hässlichen Fleck auf dem Deck wenn du abstürzen würdest."  
  
Langsamen Schrittes kam sie dem Papagei immer näher, dabei schmunzelte sie insgeheim über seine Bemerkung.  
  
„Okay, dann komm mal her mein Schatz", flüsterte sie leise dem Vogel zu, der sie mit großen Augen betrachtete und glücklicherweise immer noch ihre Nadel im Schnabel trug. Julia beugte sich etwas nach unten und ließ das Seil mit einer Hand los, um sie dem Papagei anzubieten. Dieser allerdings nickte erst zögerlich mit seinem grünen Kopf von Rechts nach Links, breitete dann Flügel aus und ließ sich vom Tau fallen.  
  
„Warte! Warte! Warte!", rief Julia dem Vogel hinterher, der krächzend wieder seine Runden um die Mäste flog. Ärgerlich richtete Julia sich wieder auf und kehrte zur Rahe zurück, wo Jack schon wartete. Zusammen kletterten sie schnell wieder den Großmast herunter, wobei sie die letzten zwei Meter einfach sprangen.  
  
Vom Deck aus beobachteten sie den Papagei, wie er immer größere Kreise flog. Jack lief zu Cotton, dem stummen Besitzer des Papageis, der an der Reling zur Backbordseite stand und seinen Kameraden beobachtete, wobei der Captain das Mädchen zwangläufig hinterher schleppen musste.  
  
„Mr. Cotton! Ruft augenblicklich euren Vogel zurück!", befahl er tief atmend. Der Seemann zuckte nur die Schultern als Zeichen dafür, dass er es nicht konnte oder zumindest nicht wusste, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte.  
  
Jack seufzte genervt von dem Federvieh, das sich krächzend über sie lustig zu machen schien und weiterhin seine immer größer werdenden Kreise drehte. Als es im genug wurde, griff er nach der Pistole seines Crewmitgliedes, lud sie und zielte auf den Vogel.  
  
„Jack?! Du willst doch nicht etwa…?", protestierte Julia vehement.  
  
„Aye, und wie ich das vorhabe", antwortete er hinterhältig und wartete, bis der Papagei nah genug an ihm vorbeiflog.  
  
„Jack, tu das und der Rum wird nicht das Einzigste sein, was über Bord gehen musste!"  
  
„Pass lieber gut auf: Wenn der Vogel die Haarnadel fallen lässt bist du dafür verantwortlich, dass sie nicht ins Wasser fällt!"  
  
Kurz darauf hatte er Cottons Papagei schon wieder im Blick, diesmal in fast perfektem Abstand und Winkel. Er peilte ihn noch einmal genau an, dann drückte der Captain ab.  
  
Es ertönte der laute Schuss, der einen Großteil der Crew an Deck zusammenzucken ließ. Genau wie sie hatte der Vogel nicht mit ihm gerechnet und ließ wie erwartet die Haarnadel fallen und suchte erneut im Takelwerk das Weite.  
  
Julia hatte sich auf der Reling bereitgestellt und suchte einen Augenblick lang nach der fallenden Haarnadel. Im Sonnenlicht sah sie etwas Reflektierendes und sprang sogleich darauf zu. Mit beiden Händen versuchte sie es zu fangen und als sie dachte, sie hätte den kleinen leuchtenden Gegenstand, drückte sie ihn fest an ihre Brust. Kurz darauf fing auch sie an zu fallen, doch durch die Kette, durch die sie bis auf einige Meter an Jack gefesselt war, schlug sie hart gegen die Außenverkleidung des Schiffes.  
  
Der Captain, der oben an Deck stand, hielt beharrlich an der Kette fest und versucht langsam, dass Mädchen wieder hochzuziehen. Es hätte einem Akt der Ironie geglichen, wäre die Kette nun gerissen.  
  
Glücklicherweise trat dieser Fall nicht ein, sodass sie einige Momente später wieder an Deck der Black Pearl saß. Als aller Erstes rieb sie sich die Schulter, mit der sie gegen die Backbordseite geknallt war.  
  
„Das hättest du auch ruhig zärtlicher gestalten können!"  
  
„Verzeihung, Mylady", entschuldigte sich Jack wieder in diesem sehr unglaubwürdigem Ton. „Ich gelobe Besserung."  
  
„Das will ich auch schwer hoffen."  
  
Sie nahm ihre Hand herunter, die sie zuvor an sich gepresst hatte und öffnete sie. Erleichterung machte sich in ihr wie auch in Jack breit als sie beide sahen, dass die Haarnadel unbeschädigt in ihrer Handfläche lag. Aus ihrer sitzenden Position ließ sie sich beruhigt auf den Holzboden fallen.  
  
„Jetzt mach schon, ich hab keine Lust mehr an dir zu hängen."  
  
Feixend setzte sie sich wieder auf und begann mit der Haarnadel in dem Schloss an Jacks Händen rumzufummeln, während die ihn anblickte.  
  
„Komisch, so langsam hatte ich das Gefühl du hättest Gefallen daran gefunden." Eine unmissverständliche Zweideutigkeit war in ihrer Stimme zu hören.  
  
„Schatz, es ist nicht so dass ich es nicht genossen hätte an dich gefesselt zu sein", Jack klang gespielt übertrieben bedrückt. „Aber wenn es am Schönsten ist, soll man bekanntlich aufhören. Es tut mir Leid."  
  
Mit einem Klicken öffnete sich das Schloss und Jack, der neben de, Mädchen hockte, befreite sich sofort von den lästigen Ketten. Einige Momente später war auch sie davon erlöst und konnte letztendlich die wieder gewonnene Freiheit genießen. Sie stand auf und ging zu Jack, der sich bereits einige Meter von ihr entfernt hatte.  
  
„Wo geht's jetzt eigentlich hin?"  
  
„Schätzchen wie oft soll ich dir das denn jetzt noch sagen?"  
  
„Sag´s doch einfach noch mal und dann mal schauen was passiert."  
  
Ungläubig blinzelte er sie an.  
  
„Tortuga…", entwich es langsam seinem Mund und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits. Diese bestand zu seiner Enttäuschung allerdings in einem nachdenklichem „Aye" und ihrem Verschwinden in Richtung Achterdeck, wo sich das Mädchen in ein Gespräch mit Mr. Gibbs verwickeln ließ.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Es war Abend geworden. Ein halber Tag auf hoher See lag hinter ihnen, an dem sie gute Fahrt gemacht hatten. Der Wind hatte gegen Nachmittag noch mal zugelegt, sodass sie ihren Zeitverlust, den sie durch die Ereignisse mit Port Blue einbüßen mussten, schon bald wieder aufgeholt hätten. Bis Tortuga war es noch eine Strecke von etwa zwei Tagen, die sich bei beständigem Wind und ohne Zwischenfälle noch verkürzen ließ.  
  
Jack war unter Deck auf dem Weg zu seiner Kajüte. Von Anamaria hatte er erfahren, dass Julia sich dort aufhielt, die er zum Essen holen wollte. Seit dem Abend, an dem sie sich unbemerkt in den Vorratsraum verkrümelt hatte passte er immer besonders auf, dass sich etwas Derartiges nicht wiederholte.  
  
Vorsichtig klopfte er an.  
  
„Moment…", schallte es von drinnen. Es war ohne Zweifel Julia gewesen, deren Stimme nun leises Fußgetrappel folgte und das Zufallen eines hölzernen Gegenstandes. Kurz darauf wurde es wieder ruhig.  
  
„In Ordnung."  
  
Langsam drückte er die Klinke herunter und schob die Tür auf. Dort stand sie mit ihm zugewandtem Rücken. Da zwischen ihrem knappen Hemd und ihrer Hose ein beträchtlicher Abstand vorhanden war, hatte Jack wieder einen guten Blick auf ihre nackte Haut und einem Teil der fast vergessenen schwarzen Zeichnung, der ihn etwas in Verlegenheit brachte.  
  
Plötzlich drehte Julia sich um und blickte den Captain verdutzt an. Sie stemmte ihre Arme auf ihre Beckenknochen.   
  
„Was ist? Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Gespenst?"  
  
„Wie?", fragte Jack wie aus seinem Traum gerissen.  
  
„Du starrst mich an."  
  
„Ich starre nicht", verteidigte sich dieser.  
  
„Doch, tust du!"  
  
„Ich habe mich lediglich für diese ungewöhnliche Zeichnung dort interessiert."  
  
„Welche Zeichnung?", hakte sie nach.  
  
„Deine Zeichnung", erklärte Jack mit etwas Unbehagen noch diskreter zu werden. Zum Glück hatte Julia bereits verstanden und hob ihr Hemd ein wenig an.  
  
„Achso das…", sie sah wieder auf und blickte Jack schmunzelnd entgegen. „Jack Sparrow, zum ersten Mal seit unserer ersten Begegnung seid ihr mal ehrlich zu mir."  
  
„Man tut was man kann", erklärte Jack scheinheilig und spielte mit seinen Fingern.  
  
„Tja, die Zeichnung… steckt ne lange Geschichte dahinter…"  
  
Das Essen kann warten, dachte Jack. Viel lieber wollte er diese lange Geschichte hören, da ihrem geheimnisvollem Verhalten nichts Gutes dahinter stecken konnte.  
  
„… und außerdem nichts für deine Ohren, also werden wir auch nicht weiter darüber reden."  
  
„Was soll das schon wieder heißen?", fragte Jack enttäuscht klingend und kam bis auf wenige Zentimeter an Julias Gesicht heran, sodass sich seine braune Jacke an ihrem beigen Hemd streifte. In einem flüsterndem Ton redete er weiter. „Meinst du etwa, ich würde etwas ausplaudern?"  
  
Sie lächelte ihm hinterhältig entgegen und schien zu seinem Bedauern kein wenig eingeschüchtert. „Nein, wenn ich es dir sagen würde, müsste ich dich umbringen. Und dafür wärst du doch wirklich zu Schade, oder?"  
  
Weiterhin lächelnd schritt sie an dem Captain vorbei, aus seiner Kajüte in Richtung Mannschaftsraum, wo das Essen stattfand. Jack blieb unbewegt stehen und dachte darüber nach, was sie wohl mit ihrer Bemerkung gemeint hatte.  
  
Ob Julia wirklich in Sachen verwickelt war, die nichts Gutes zu ahnen ließen? Zumindest hatte Jack nun das dumme Gefühl, dass das Mädchen jemand ganz anderes war, als sie zu sein schien…  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Uhu, gruselig :O aber bei Julias Bemerkung muss ich ihr für meinen Teil schon mal zustimmen: Es wäre einfach zu Schade Jack umbringen zu müssen ;_; Fazit: Keiner von euch, genauso wie Jack, wird jemals erfahren, was sie damit gemeint hat *hehe* Eine Sorge weniger die ich erklären müsste )  
  
Hach bei euren Reviews tut sich mein Herz auf :) Ihr habt sooooooooooooo liebe Sachen geschrieben, und das Schöne ist, fast immer mit dem gleichen Inhalt *gg* aber wo bleibt die Kritik, Leute? Ich will über jede Unlogischkeit und Derartiges aufgeklärt werden, klar soweit?!  
  
@Shelley: Also ja, sie waren noch aneinander gekettet wie du wohl gelesen hast falls du es gelesen hast. Wurde ja auch immerhin noch Bestandteil eines ganzen Kapitels *zwinka* Dadurch, dass sie Cottons Papagei gesehen haben, ist ja noch lange nicht gesagt, dass die Black Pearl jetzt kommt und sie rettet, sonder erst mal nur, dass sie nicht allzu weit entfernt sein kann. Genauso war's dann ja auch *höhö* Jack und Julia wurde beiden ein Brandmal gesetzt, bei dem es Hauptsächlich um die Initialen P & B ging. P steht für `Pirat´ oder bene das englische `Pirate´, das B für den Namen des Hafens, nämlich `Blue´ damit man auch wusste, dass die Piraten wirklich in Port Blue gehenkt worden waren und nicht „importiert", weil die Beiden ja eigentlich zur Abschreckung in die Einfahrt des Hafens oder so gestellt werden sollten *verstehst du?* Jack macht sich übrigens nicht wirklich Sorgen um Julia nur weil er hofft und betet, dass sie noch lebt. Er hätte andernfalls nämlich ne Leiche mit sich rumtragen müssen und bei allem Mut den Jack hat: Das ist doch widerlich xp *gg* Übrigens danke für deine Konstruktivität *knuddl*  
  
@MysteryV: Öhm… kA ob die das merken obwohl ich bezweifle, dass es so unauffällig ist wenn 2 Gefangene plötzlich nich mehr da sind. Also schätze ich mal im Nachhinein werden die es wohl gemerkt haben *unschuldig grinz* zu Finnland: Joah, die Ente will noch mit, die anderen nich, denen ises da zu kalt   
  
@Janine: Ich schwöre, wir Julias werden eines Tages die Weltherrschaft übernehmen… und die Julia und ich (Julia) werden das in Kürze, als seit gewarnt MUHAHAHAHAHA )  
  
@little-lp-fan: Öhm… danke? Wenn du wirklich noch vorhast das alles in dich einzusaugen kann ich dich ja vielleicht beruhigen: Die Geschichte noch nichmal wirklich angefangen^^"  
  
@yaki: HÄ?! *zu dumm is zu verstehen*  
  
@Sis: Von gemeinen Cliffhängern wird's noch mehr als genug geben, es wäre nicht sinnvoll dich jetzt schon an nem Herzinfarkt sterben zu lassen *zwinka*  
  
@VarieFanel: Dir sei vergeben! *lölz* Ich hatte mich schon gewundert wo du abgeblieben bist, aber wann zum Henker kommt endlich mal ein neues Kapitel von dir raus? ;_;  
  
@Spike-Christ: Ich schreib so schnell weiter wie meine Ellis mich an Rechner lassen :O aber dein Wunsch sei mir(wenn unbekannterweise auch) Befehl *zwinka* 


	10. Tortuga

Hallo liebe Kathrin. Ja, ich weiß dass ich vergessen hab dir das 9. Kapitel zu widmen. Nein, dass werde ich nicht wieder tun. Und genau aus diesem Grund ist das 9. Kapitel (und Sherby *zwinka*) nur für dich meine allerliebste Ehefrau *umknutsch* ich lübb dir :O *mit dir tango tanz*   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
10. Tortuga  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Es war am späten Nachmittag, vier Tage später, als die Pearl als größtes Schiff in die Bucht vor Tortuga vor Anker ging, was verständlicherweise nicht unbemerkt bleiben konnte. Nach kurzer Zeit wurden von ihr mehrere kleine Beiboote abgefiert, mit denen ein Großteil der Besatzung an Land ruderte. Lediglich Mir. Towers, Luke und Anamaria mussten vorerst zur Bewachung an Bord bleiben, sollte aber im Verlauf des Abends von anderen abgelöst werden, die es noch vom Captain zu bestimmen galt.  
  
Tortuga war ein kleines Gaunerstädtchen und gleichzeitig Anlaufstelle für berühmt-berüchtigte Piraten. Es lag in einer gut versteckten Bucht, sodass es unmöglich für einen Außenstehenden, gar einem Soldaten, so gut wie unmöglich schien sie zu finden, wenn er sich nicht an ein Schiff anhängte, dass auf dem Weg dorthin war.  
  
Auf dem Kai trennte sich die Crew, damit jeder seinen Landgang so gestalten konnte wie er es wollte. Derweilen machte Jack sich mit Julia auf dem Weg zu seiner Lieblings-Schenke in der ganzen Karibik. Die Beiden hatten ausgehandelt, dass sie nur mit an Land kommen durfte, wenn sie versprach, den ganzen Abend lang nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen. Damit wollte der Captain verhindern, dass sie Reißaus nahm und ihm ihre Schulden nicht zurückbezahlen würde. Sie hielt diese Begründung für den größten Schwachsinn, den sie je gehört hatte und erklärte sie sich damit, dass Jack sie nur vom Anbändeln mit anderen Kerlen abhalten wollte. Ihm war es, zu ihrem Leidwesen, gleichgültig was sie dachte, solange sie sich einfach an ihre Abmachung hielt und schwieg, während sie ihrer These lautstark der gesamten Crew mitgeteilt hatte.  
  
Die Kneipe war ein kleines heruntergekommenes Gebäude im Inneren des Häfchens. Von der Straße aus konnte man auf die verdreckten von Holzrahmen umrandeten zwei Fenster sehen, die sich deutlich von der weiß-grauen Außenwand absetzten. Zwischen ihnen befand sich die morsche Holztür, die laut quietschte, als Julia sie öffnete und vor Jack eintrat.  
  
Drinnen wurde sie freudestrahlend vom Wirt hinter der Theke empfangen. Der dickliche Mann brach sein Gespräch mit einem Gast abrupt ab und stürmte an die Holztresen, der der Tür zugewandt war.  
  
„Julia!", rief er mit seiner verrauchten Stimme. „Welch eine Freude dich mal wieder hier zu sehen! Wie lange ist es jetzt schon her? Ein halbes Jahr bestimmt!"  
  
„Zu lange, mein Freund", gab sie in einem ähnlich freudigen Ton zurück. „Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Tja, langsam zerren die Jahre auch an mir, musst du wissen. Leider nicht allzu gut."  
  
Lächelnd lehnte sich das Mädchen auf die Theke direkt vor ihn, um ihn einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. „Schenk uns ein, Eddie, auf Kosten des Hauses. Und ich schwöre dir bei allen Schätzen der Welt, wir werden dir zusprechen und auf dich trinken."  
  
Er grinste wie ein alter Herr, dem gerade ein übergroßes Geschenk gemacht wurde.  
  
„Aye, schon allein deine Anwesenheit hier wäre eine Runde aufs Haus wert."  
  
„Dann lass sie uns nicht vergeuden."  
  
Sogleich sprang der alte Wirt zurück und schenkte zwei Becher mit Rum voll ein. Es war der beste Rum den sie im Hause hatten, wie Julia es aus Erfahrung wußte. Überglücklich nahm sie die Becher zur Hand und folgte Jack, der ihre Unterhaltung schweigend mitangehört hatte, zu einigen hölzernen Hockern auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite des Tresens, um möglichst ein Stück entfernt von Eddie entfernt zu sein.  
  
„Ihr kennt euch?", flüsterte Jack, bevor er einen großen Schluck von dem wohlschmeckenden Rum nahm. Der ihm sehr bekannte Geschmack des Tropfens durchrauschte ihn und beflügelte seine Zunge. Wahrlich ein guter Rum!  
  
„Aye, als ich jünger war habe ich hier ausgeholfen um etwas Geld zu verdienen. Außerdem hat der alte Kerl sich um mich und einen Freund gekümmert, als wir von Zuhause weggelaufen sind."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Das Übliche, was einen dazu bewegt Pirat oder Dieb zu werden: An meiner Mutter kann ich mich kaum noch erinnern, mein Vater gewalttätig, die Einzigste, die mich wenigstens ein wenig erzogen hat war meine Großmutter", sie lächelte Jack an, als wäre ihr diese Tatsachen gleichgültig. „Dann kamen wir hierher und Eddie hat uns aufgenommen. So gesehen könnte man ihn als meinen Vater bezeichnen."  
  
„Und warum diese Ausdrucksweise?"  
  
Sie grinste wieder. „Er hat mich erzogen und mir beigebracht so zu sprechen. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen wenn ich mit ihm so wie dir reden würde."  
  
Julia erzählte ihm noch mehr über ihre Kindheit, wie sie mit ihrem besagten Freund, dessen Namen sie jedoch nicht einmal nannte, nach Tortuga gekommen war und wie sie zur Piratin wurde. Seltsamerweise schien Jack sich wirklich dafür zu interessieren, was er selbst anfangs auch nicht recht begreifen konnte. Währenddessen trat immer mal wieder Eddie heran und gab noch eine Runde Rum für sie aus, wobei er einige Fetzen ihres Gespräches auffangen konnte und ab und an seinen kleinen Kommentar dazu abgab.  
  
Mit der Zeit füllte sich die Kneipe immer mehr, sodass schon bald die ersten Schlägereien losgingen, die teils durch kleine Diskussionen, meist jedoch durch die Trunkenheit der Beteiligten verursacht worden waren, wodurch der Wirt meist keine Zeit mehr hatte den Beiden nachzuschütten.  
  
Jack und Julia ließen sich nicht dadurch stören, bis später am Abend ein recht betrunkener Kerl mittleren Alters an sie herantrat und sich an Jack abstützte, um nicht umzukippen.  
  
Überrascht wandten sich die Beiden zu dem Fremden um. Das Mädchen bekam seltsamerweise plötzlich ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, als würde sie ihn kennen.  
  
„Gutes Zeug is das, was die hier ausgeben", lallte er schwankend und versuchte die Beiden anzugrinsen, was jedoch in seinem Vollbart unterging. „Da kann man gar nicht aufhören…"  
  
Auf einmal blinzelte er Julia seltsam an, riss dann die Augen weit auf und lehnte sich erstaunt aus seiner gebeugten Körperhaltung zurück. Torkelnd versuchte er zu salutieren, was wortwörtlich ins Auge ging.  
  
„Hol mich der Meeresboden: Captain!", sprach er, woraufhin sich das Mädchen schlagartig an dieses Gesicht erinnerte.  
  
„Captain?", wiederholte Jack ungläubig und starrte Julia stirnrunzelnd an. „Du?"  
  
„Aye, Captain", bestätigte der Fremde und schwankte wieder ein wenig. „Der Schrecken der sie- sieben Weltmeere!"  
  
„Ehm…, Jack?", stammelte sie nervös. „Würdest du uns bitte einen Moment entschuldigen?"  
  
Julia packte den Kerl am Kragen und schleifte ihn zur Tür hinaus, ohne auf eine Antwort von Jack zu warten. Dieser hatte selbst schon ein wenig über den Durst getrunken, verzog eine gleichgültige Grimasse und nahm noch einen letzten großen Schluck aus seinem Becher.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draußen war es bereits dunkel, sodass es niemanden auffiel, als Julia den betrunkenen Kerl an seiner Weste aus der Schenke zerrte und mit ihm in einer schmalen Nische zwischen der Kneipe und einem nebenstehendem Haus verschwand. Durch seine extreme Trunkenheit war er kaum im Stande gewesen, sich gegen das Mädchen zu wehren.  
  
Grob schubste sie ihn in eine kalte Ecke der Sackgasse, woraufhin dieser zusammensackte.  
  
„So, mein lieber Sherby", begann sie und kniete sich vor den anscheinend doch nicht so fremden Mann, der durch den Alkohol wohl gar nicht wußte wie ihm geschah, „und jetzt verrat mir mal was du hier zu suchen hast."  
  
Er gluckste. Da Sherby allem Anschein nach kein Wort so richtig mitbekommen hatte, musste Julia wohl deutlicher werden. Zornig langte sie nach seinem Dolch an seinem Gürtel und hielt sie ihm an die Kehle.  
  
„Verdammter Bastart! Sag mir endlich, wie du überlebt hast!"  
  
Er grinste hinterhältig.  
  
„Ich werd nicht die letzte Überraschung bleiben, die du erleben wirst."  
  
„Red klarer", forderte sie und drückte den Dolch fester an seinen Hals, offensichtlich bereitwillig ihn ihm zu zerfetzen. Er schluckte, sein hinterhältiger Blick jedoch saß fest in seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Sie wissen es ganz genau, Captain", er hielt kurz inne. „ER ist auch hier."  
  
„Wer?!"  
  
„Stellt keine Fragen auf die Ihr die Antwort bereits kennt."  
  
Julia hatte sich mittlerweile so weit vorgelehnt, dass er ihr mit seinem alkoholischen Atem ins Gesicht hauchte. Angeekelt lehnte sie sich zurück. Seltsam beklemmende Gefühle drangen in ihr hoch. Sie hatte eine dunkle Ahnung, von wem Sherby gerade redete. Es war ein Thema, über das sie nach wie vor nicht reden wollte, über das sie die letzten Monate kein Wort verloren hatte. Vorerst wechselte sie zu einer ganz anderen Angelegenheit, wegen der sie überhaupt nach draußen gekommen war.  
  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, deinen Captain verraten zu wollen?"  
  
Seine Sinne schienen plötzlich wieder verblasst, sodass er erneut nichtssagend gluckste. Das Mädchen lehnte sich wieder nach vorne, legte ihren Kopf auf seine linke Schulter und fuhr bedrohlich mit dem Dolch um sein Gesicht herum. Sie konnte daraufhin einen Anflug von Panik in seinen Augen sehen, doch blieb ihr Blick ausdruckslos.  
  
„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du meine Worte mitbekommen hast", aus ihrer Stimme war seltsamerweise eine plötzliche Milde eindeutig rauszuhören. Sie setzte sich wieder auf und blickte ihn herablassend an.  
  
„So lange du noch hören kannst, hör mir ganz genau zu und richte deinem neuen Captain folgendes aus: Wenn er mit mir reden will, soll er gefälligst selber kommen."  
  
Sie langte hinter sich, wo sie eine alte Stoffdecke liegen wußte und drückte sie dem verwirrten Sherby in die Hände. Ihm schwante Schlimmes…  
  
„Halt dir das lieber gleich auf die Wunde, sonst könntest du verbluten."  
  
Ihrer unerwartet bösartig und gleichgültig klingenden Stimme folgend setzte sie mit dem Dolch oberhalb seines linken Ohres an, ein letztes scheinheiliges Grinsen flog rasch über ihr Gesicht…  
  
Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei schallte durch die Nacht, der die Leute abseits der Gasse aufhorchen ließ.  
  
Eine rote Spur floss über Sherbys linke Gesichtshälfte, über Julias Handrücken und tropfte dann auf den kalten steinernen Boden. Ein gequälter Gesichtausdruck, von Schmerz und Angst geprägt, machte sich bei Sherby breit, während das Mädchen ihn immer noch starr anblickte.  
  
Er presste sich die Decke auf seine linke Gesichthälfte wie sie es ihm erklärt hatte, die bald voll Blut getränkt war.  
  
„So ist´s gut", lobte sie ihn kaltherzig und sah links neben seinem Körper, wo ein mit Blut besudeltes `Ding´ lag. Es war fleischfarben wo es nichts von der roten Flüssigkeit abbekommen hatte, und recht oval. Sein Ohr.  
  
„… belassen wir es erst mal damit", sie hielt ihm drohend die rote Klinge des Dolches unter sein Kinn. „Ich warne dich: Versuch mich noch einmal zu verraten, und dein Ohr wird nicht das einzigste Körperteil bleiben, das dir fehlt."  
  
So stand sie auf und drehte sich um, um aus der Gasse zu verschwinden. In einer hölzernen Regentonne wusch sie das Blut von dem Dolch und ihrer Hand, steckte ihn weg und ging zurück in die Schenke.  
  
Sherby blieb wimmernd in der Ecke sitzen mit der durchtränkten Decke am Kopf. Der Schmerz, den das Mädchen ihm zugefügt hatte, war immer noch unerträglich.  
  
„Fahr zur Hölle, elendes Miststück."  
  
~*~*~  
  
„Wo warstn du?", nuschelte Jack ein wenig angeheitert, als Julia nach einiger Zeit wieder zu ihm stieß. Mittlerweile hatte er seinen Platz gewechselt und saß nun in einem abgetrennten Bereich der Schenke am Ende eines großen Tisches, da sich seine Crew während ihrer Abwesenheit auch hier eingefunden hatte und sie sich nun gemeinsam betranken.  
  
„Der Kerl gerade, wir hatte eine kleine Diskussion."  
  
Jack stellte den Becher auf den Tisch. „Er hat dich Seinen Captain genannt."  
  
„Er war betrunken und im Nachhinein hat sich herausgestellt, dass er mich nur verwechselt hat."  
  
Misstrauisch beäugte Jack das Mädchen, welches sich gerade von dem neben ihr sitzendem Mr. Jeverson den gefüllten Becher klaute und selbst einen großen Schluck nahm. Dann setzte sie sich auf den freien Platz zwischen Jeverson und Jack.  
  
Er bemerkte die Nervosität, die ihr eindeutig ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
  
„Was ist?"  
  
„Nichts, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
  
„Aye…", so ganz konnte er ihr keinen Glauben schenken, beließ es aber dabei und genehmigte sich noch einen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Was für diskrete Probleme Julia hatte ging ihn nichts an und interessierte ihn um ehrlich zu sein auch herzlich wenig, warf ihr jedoch im Laufe des Abends des Öfteren flüchtige Blicke zu.  
  
Zu Julias Überraschung sprang Mr. Gibbs, der ihr etwa schräg gegenüber saß, plötzlich auf, nahm die meisten der leeren Becher in die Hand und wollte sie gerade zum neu befüllen an den Tresen bringen, doch das Mädchen sprang auf und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.  
  
„Was habt ihr vor?"  
  
„Ich hole Nachschub, Missi", bemerkte er beiläufig und stieß sie vorsichtig zur Seite, doch Julia blieb hartnäckig und stand kurz darauf schon wieder vor ihm. Sie versuchte alle Becher, die er trug auf ihre Arme zu packen.  
  
„Lass mich das machen, Joshamee. Ich habe früher hier gekellnert, setz dich nur wieder."  
  
Mit fragendem Gesichtausdruck ließ er sie ziehen, drehte sich wieder um und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.  
  
„Was ist? Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet neuen Rum holen", fragte Jack stirnrunzelnd.  
  
„Aye, dem war auch so, doch die junge Ms. Morgan hat sie mir abgenommen und ist mit ihnen zur Bar gestürmt, ohne dass ich sie daran hindern konnte. Sie ist seid heute so seltsam…"  
  
„Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Besonders nachdem so ein verrückter Kerl zu uns gekommen ist und sie scheinbar wiedererkannt hat. Danach sind die Beiden raus. Sie ist wiedergekommen, aber dieser Kerl…"  
  
„Teufel noch mal, Jack!", fluchte Mr. Gibbs. „Sprich das größte Übel nicht aus! Sie hat ihn doch nicht umgebracht! So etwas würde die Kleine nie tun, dafür hat sie einen zu gutherzigen Charakter."  
  
„Wohl war, allerdings scheint sie mir jemand ganz anderes zu sein als sie uns vorgibt zu sein."  
  
„Jack, du siehst Bäume wo gar keine sind", lachte Gibbs und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl so weit wie es nur ging zurück. „Glaub mir, die junge Julia ist absolut harmlos, sie könnte nicht einmal einer Fliege was zu Leide tun."  
  
„Aber mich an die Marine ausliefern und Soldaten niederschlagen kann sie. Vertrau mir, sie hat mehr Seiten als sie uns im Moment zeigen will", versicherte Jack und schlug seine Beine nachdenklich auf dem Tisch übereinander.  
  
„Du solltest nicht immer so misstrauisch anderen Menschen gegenüber sein, dass bringt nur Unglück", lachte sein Maat. „Manchmal kriegt man dass Gefühl, du achtest viel zu sehr darauf, was die Kleine macht…"  
  
„Was willst du damit sagen?"  
  
Er lehnte sich wieder nach vorne, um nicht so laut reden zu müssen. „Nun ja, manchen scheint es so, als würdest du dich sehr für das Mädchen interessieren. Vielleicht sogar mehr als gut für dich ist."  
  
Jack wußte was er gemeint hatte, und auch wenn er diese Unterstellung für den größten Unsinn der Welt hielt, versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben. Er seufzte.  
  
„Tut mir Leid Euch enttäuschen zu müssen, Mr. Gibbs. Ihr achtet zu sehr auf Dinge, die gar nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Gerade Ihr müsstet wissen, dass das Unglück bringt."  
  
„Aye Captain", stimmte er bedrückt zu, um zu signalisieren, dass Jack ihn von seiner Behauptung abgebracht hatte. „Wo ist die Kleine eigentlich? Sie wollte doch nur neuen Rum holen."  
  
Beide sahen sich verdutzt um, sahen aber keine Spur von ihr an der Theke oder sonst wo in der Schenke.  
  
Der Captain zuckte die Achseln und blickte wieder zu seiner Mannschaft, die unter sich einige private Diskussionen austrugen, die ihn sichtlich erheiterten und das verschwundene Mädchen aus seinen Gedanken vertrieben. Sie würde wohl irgendwann schon wieder auftauchen, dachte er.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Viel später in der Nacht, als es zusehends brutaler in der Kneipe zuging und auch einige Jacks Crew Schlägereien mit anderen Gästen austrugen, trat die etwas mitgenommen aussehende Julia wieder in den durch Steinwände abgetrennten Bereich ein, in dem Jack nach wie vor seinen Aufenthalt genoss. Mittlerweile hatten sie wieder gefüllte Becher, was sich auch schon erheblich auf ihren geistlichen Zustand ausgewirkt hatte.  
  
Sie rüttelte an Jacks Schulter, während sie sich mit ihrer freien rechten Hand über ihr Auge wischte.  
  
„Jack, wir müssen los", sagte sie mit einer recht angeschlagenen Stimme. Ihr Gegenüber sah sie verwirrt an.  
  
„Losch? Wir schind doch grade erscht gekommen", knirschte er und konnte noch eben einen Schluck Rum nehmen, bevor sie ihn an seinem Hemdkragen hochzog.  
  
„Hör zu", begann sie ihn einem angestrengtem Flüsterton. „Ich habe was von einem Schatz mitbekommen, einem richtig GROßEM Schatz. Ich konnte den angeblichen Aufenthaltsort aus dem Kerl herauskitzeln, allerdings werde ich wohl nicht die Einzige bleiben, der er ihn anvertraut hat."  
  
„N Schatz?", wiederholte der Captain schwankend und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten. „Du siehscht mehr danach aus, als hättst du n Schäferstündschen hinter dir."  
  
Seine Worte missachtend fuhr sie fort. „Jack, unter Garantie meines Lebens finden wir dort den größten Schatz, den du JE zu Augen kriegen wirst."  
  
„Und was mascht dich da so sischa?"  
  
„Vertrau mir einfach", schlug sie langsam vor und sah ihm bittend in die Augen, während er sichtlich nachzudenken schien.  
  
„Leute", wandte er sich rasch zum Tisch um, woraufhin seine Crew plötzlich mucksmäuschenstill wurde und ihm entgegen sah. Erfreut über die Aufmerksamkeit fuhr er fort. „Packt eure Sachen, wir kehren auf die Pearl zurück." Mit einem Auge blinzelte er zu dem Mädchen. „Wir haben ein neuesch Ziel."  
  
~*~*~  
  
„Was hat mich nur dazu verleitet auf dich zu hören?", fragte der Captain in einem extrem wehleidigen Tonfall, während er sich auf die Reling seines Schiffes lehnte und auf die sich am Schiff brechende Wasseroberfläche hinabsah.  
  
Schon in den frühen Morgenstunden nach ihrer ersten durchzechten Nacht seit Wochen war die Black Pearl wieder aus Tortuga ausgelaufen und nun auf dem Weg zum von Julia beschriebenen Schatz.  
  
„Du warst angeheitert, das wird der Grund gewesen sein", erklärte sie, als sie zu ihm heran an die Reling der Backbordseite trat.  
  
„Das wäre die einzig logische Erklärung."  
  
„Hey, jetzt sei doch nicht so mies gelaunt, du wirst sehen: Schon in ein paar Tagen kannst du dich als den reichsten Piraten der Karibik schätzen!"  
  
„Wieso hast du uns eigentlich den Standort verraten?"  
  
„Wieso hätte ich ihn euch verheimlichen sollen?"  
  
„… um ihn nicht mit uns teilen zu müssen, gar ihn uns zu überlassen?!"  
  
„Wer hat denn hier von überlassen gesprochen?", hakte sie missverständlich nach. „Wir reden über die Aufteilung sobald wir da sind."  
  
Jack sah nachdenklich auf zu dem endlosem Ozean, der vor ihm lag. Den Koordinaten zu folge und dem derzeitigem Aufenthaltsort der Black Pearl war es eine Reise von mindestens noch etwa zwei Tagen. Der Gedanke an einen gewaltigen Schatz weckte alte Erinnerungen an frühere Abenteuer, teilweise waren diese allerdings nicht allzu gut verlaufen. Ein zweifelhaftes Gefühl beschlich ihn…  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So, 10. is also auch schon fertig. Ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, ob die Szene mit Julia und Sherby so gut darein gepasst hat, allerdings hielt ich es für nicht allzu irrelevant, da sie 1. noch einmal zu Sprache kommen wird und ich 2. diese Mafia-Methoden so endgeil finde n.n der Glaubwürdigkeit (und das sage gerade ich^^") würde es jedenfalls nicht so gut bekommen, wenn jemand einbetoniert und auf dem Meeresboden versenkt wird, dementsprechend müsst ihr so ein Szenario nicht erwarten.  
  
*grummel* Einige von euch scheinen eine Bemerkung von mir im letzen Kapitel etwas „zu Ernst" genommen zu haben, und zwar dass ich die Zeichnung und Julias Verhalten nicht mehr erklären müsste. Eine Sache zu meiner Person: Wenn ich nicht ausdrückliche sage, dass ich es Ernst meine, nehmt mich einfach nicht Ernst, dass wird nämlich ziemlich ins Auge gehen^^"   
  
@Shelley: Ohne dir zu nahe zu treten zu wollen scheint dir entgangen zu sein, dass die Leutchen da nicht nur Seemänner, sonder Piraten sind. Das Jack wirklich so unschuldig ist bezweifle ich. Schließlich wurde er schon wegen Brandstiftung (und dass weiß ich aus dem Film) und einiger anderer Delikte angeklagt, die nicht allzu freundlich waren. Jemanden erschossen hat er nach dem Film ja auch, selbst wenn er meines Erachtens nach gute Gründe dafür gehabt hat … Was sollen die den mit noch einem popligen Schiff, wenn die doch schon ne poplige Pearl haben? Kann sein, umso mehr, desto besser, aber ich fand die Idee nicht so toll… übrigens noch mal Danke für die Anmerkungen^^  
  
@Marenvs: Okay okay, nachdem ich rausgefunden habe wie ich die Wörtchen Ruhm aus dem Text filtern und verbessern kann ohne mir alles Wort für Wort durchzulesen sah ich mich auch im Stande, alles zu verbessern *hoff dass ich das richtige wieder hochgeladen hab* Wegen der Sprache *roll eyes* ich weiß ja selbst dass sie zu modern ist, leider kann ich es mir einfach nicht abgewöhnen so zu schreiben -..- ach ja, das mit dem Mädchen: Mir kommt es richtig dumm vor, wenn ich „die Frau" schreiben müsste, weil das einfach nicht zu ihrem Charakter passen würde. Irgendwie kann sie ja keine 12-jährige mehr sein, wenn ein Commodore sie für den Captain der Pearl hält, oder?  
  
@MysteryV: Ne Erklärung kriegst du Süzze, verlass dir drauf *zwinka*  
  
@Gil: Ellis sind einfach schrecklich, mein Vaddi will mir jetzt sogar ganz Weiterschreib-Verbot erteilen, wenn ich so weitermache *grummel* Freu ich mir wenn du die FF magst *froi* *keks futter* ach ja, es stimmt, es steckt noch ne ganze Menge dahinter, auch wenn ich glaube, dass ich ein wenig Größenwahnsinnig in der Storyline werde…  
  
@VarieFanel: Das mit dem erst aufschreiben dann abtippen kenn ich, wenn ich in der Schule einen kreativen Geistesblitz hatte, muss ich auch immer gleich alles aufschreiben. Das kann dann manchmal so 2 DIN-A Seiten werden… *seufz*  
  
@Luzi: ehm *räusper* Ich mein ja nur, aber auch du scheinst ein paar Sachen nicht mitbekommen zu haben: Wenn du freundlicherweise einmal deine Augen auf das Genre dieser FF richten würdest, fällt dir vielleicht auf, dass da nix von Romantic steht, und dass hat schon seinen Grund. So viel kann ich ja schon mal vorweg nehmen, dass die Beiden unter Garantie NICHT zusammenkommen. Das aus dem einfachen Grund, dass Jack einfach in keine Beziehung zu einer Frau hineinpasst, das wäre einfach zu beengend für seine Person. Das würde er nicht lange aushalten … Okay, dass ich die Crewmitglieder ein wenig außen vor gelassen habe stimmt ja beim flüchtigen Überfliegen und ich versuche mein Bestes sie wieder ein wenig mit einzubeziehen … Das mit dem Geheimnis habe ich ja oben erwähnt und bin der Meinung, dass ich das hier nicht noch mal erwähnen muss, oder? Klar wird das noch erklärt *zwinka* hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr das Ernst nehmt, hätte ich es sicher nicht geschrieben … Diese Teile musste ich jetzt leider schreiben, damit die Situation zwischen Jack und Julia klar wird und ich eine Grundlage für das nun folgende kommen. So gesehen fing schon im 4. Kapitel die Hauptgeschichte an…  
  
@B-Schwestern: Wow, um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich von euch nicht erwartet dass ihr weiterlesen würdet nachdem was ihr geschrieben habt. Da freu ich mich aber trotzdem :) Natürlich war das nur ein Scherz mit dem Nicht-Erklären gewesen. Das mit dem Ruhm und dem Rum hab ich doch verbessert :O oder? Oder ich hab die falschen Docs upgeloadet, weil ich danach vergessen hatte, in welchen allen das Wort vorgekommen ist. Aber eigentlich müsste das schon korrigiert sein o.O 


	11. Der Hinterhalt

11. Der Hinterhalt  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
„Der Wind ist still, als würde die Zeit stehen…", bemerkte Anamaria verträumt zu Julia, während sie am Bug der Pearl stand und in die weite finstere Nacht hinaus sah.  
  
„Aye… wir müssen bald dort sein. Windstille kommt immer wieder bei der Isla de Silentia vor, deshalb wird sie von einigen Schiffen ja auch gemieden. Vielleicht hat sie ja auch ihren Namen daher…"  
  
Beide sprachen nur gedämpft, um die wohltuende Stille scheinbar nicht durch ihr Gerde zu zerstören. Alles was sie um sich hörten war nur das Brechen der kleinen Wellen am Bug des Schiffes.  
  
„Du scheinst viel über die Insel zu wissen, dafür, dass du noch nie hier gewesen bist."  
  
„Ein guter Freund hat mir früher viel von dieser Insel und dem sagenumwobenen Schatz erzählt. Ich hatte es vergessen, bis ich in Tortuga einen Blick die Karte geworfen hatte und sah, dass die Koordinaten auf sie zutrafen." Nachdenklich schaute sie an Deck und auf der Wasseroberfläche umher, während sie zur Beschäftigung einige Taue entknotete und zusammenlegte.  
  
„Was soll denn bitte so sagenumwoben an dem Schatz sein?", lachte die dunkelhaarige Frau, die während Julias Anwesenheit schon fast so etwas wie ihre Freundin geworden war.  
  
„Ich kann nur das wiedergeben, was er mir damals erzählt hat."  
  
„Dann spann mich nicht länger auf die Folter und sprich endlich!"  
  
Julia lächelte. „Seinen Worten zu Folge soll es dort einen zerbrochenen Stein gegeben haben, zwei Teile von unendlicher Schönheit. Beide wurden gestohlen."  
  
„Sehr geheimnisvoll, muss ich zugeben."  
  
„Hm, angeblich sollen sie zusammengesetzt eine Überlieferung der heidnischen Götter ergeben. Der Jenige, der sie besitzt soll selber einer von ihnen werden."  
  
„Eine Gottheit?", hakte Anamaria mit einem ironischen Unterton nach. „Verzeih mir Julia, aber dass ist wirklich sehr weit hergeholt, oder glaubst du ernsthaft an dieses Unsinn?"  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber mein Freund tat es, und darum habe ich ihn beneidet."  
  
„Beineidet?", hakte Anamaria stirnrunzelnd nach. „Worum?"  
  
„Um die Faszination, die er für derlei Dinge hegte. Und um die Hingabe, mit der er von ihnen erzählte. Er war so jemand, den man als Träumer bezeichnet."  
  
Anamaria trat zu ihr hin und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Du hast in den letzten Tagen recht oft von diesem Freund geredet, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Willst du uns nicht endlich seinen Namen verraten?"  
  
„Was würde euch das bringen?"  
  
Sprachlos blickten sie beide sich einen Moment an, als auf einmal Jack die Treppe von Deck zu ihnen bestieg und kurz darauf zwischen ihnen stand.  
  
„Guten Abend, Myladies. Streitereien? Lasst euch von mir nur nicht stören."  
  
„Keiner streitet sich, Captain", beteuerte Anamaria höflich. „Julia hat mir nur etwas erzählt, dass ist alles."  
  
Er sah Julia fragend an, die seinen Blick erwiderte.  
  
„Was?! Es würde eh keinen Sinn machen, danach zu fragen. Ich bin sowieso wieder der Letzte der davon erfährt."  
  
„Aye, dem wird wohl so sein", stimme seine Gegenüber ihm zu. „Weibergetratsche wird dich wohl auch nicht zu sehr interessieren."  
  
„Weißt du, da konntest du Recht haben, ausnahmsweise mal."  
  
Eine einzelne Böe fegte über die Pearl und ließ Anamarias tiefschwarze lange Haare aufflattern.  
  
„Der Wind scheint langsam wieder zuzunehmen. Was meint Ihr, Captain: Werden wir vor Tagesanbruch noch ankommen?"  
  
Dieser runzelte die Stirn. „Kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, Liebes. Auf jeden Fall bestätigt sich zunehmend mein Verdacht, dass wir nicht die Einzigen sind, die auf dem Weg zu deinem tollen Schatz sind, Julia."  
  
Sie schluckte starr und blickte ihn nervös an.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Ein seltsames Gefühl des beobachtet Werdens, Schätzchen. Und damit lag ich bisher noch nie falsch."  
  
„Kein Wunder, wenn er so ein Gefühl uns gegenüber noch nie geäußert hat", flüsterte Anamaria ihrer Freundin leise zu, sodass Jack dem nur Bruchstücke entnehmen konnte, die ihm zu ihrem Leidwesen zur Aufklärung reichten.  
  
„Wie außerordentlich schön wenn ihr euch über euren Captain lustig macht, wenn dieser obendrein auch noch anwesend ist."  
  
„Oh nein, Jack", beteuerte Julia, woraufhin beide Frauen ihren Kopf schüttelten. „Würden wir nie tun. Außerdem bist du IHR Captain, nicht meiner."  
  
„Solange du auch meinem Schiff bist, bin ich wohl oder übel auch dein Captain, klar soweit?"  
  
„Aye…", entgegnete Julia genervt, um einer Diskussion aus dem Wege zu gehen, was sie durch ihre Antwort anscheinend auch geschafft hatte. Jedenfalls grinste Jack schon wieder triumphierend und sah über die Reling seines Schiffes hinaus auf die großen Höhlen in weiter Ferne, die die Inselgruppe ausmachten, unter denen auch ihr Ziel, die Isla de Silentia, war.  
  
„Tja, ich lass euch beiden Hübschen dann mal alleine", bemerkte das Mädchen gelangweilt, legte ihre Hände in den Nacken und entschwand über die Treppen unter Deck, wobei Jack und Anamaria ihr lächelnd hinterher blickten.  
  
„Es war wirklich ein glücklicher Zufall, dass wir sie aus dem Wasser gefischt haben."  
  
„Stimmt, ohne sie hätte ich nie den Kerker von Port Blue kennen gelernt. Ein außerordentlich glücklicher Zufall, soviel steht fest", sagte Jack mit einem gewissen Grad an Ironie in seiner Stimme, der Anamaria wohl gar nicht zu gefallen schien.  
  
„Hab dich nicht so Jack! Man sieht dir genau an, dass du ihr diesen Vorfall nicht übel nimmst."  
  
„Dann schau lieber noch einmal ganz genau hin, Liebchen", schlug er ihr aufbrausend vor und ging noch mal einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Seit ihrer Ankunft hier hat sie uns nichts als Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Wie Mr. Gibbs vorausgesagt hat, hat sie nur Unglück über uns gebracht. Auch an der Sache mit dem Schatz habe ich meine Zweifel, und-"  
  
„Aber Ihr mögt die Kleine", unterbracht sie ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Und das kann und wird Euch keiner verübeln, Captain, denn dieser Meinung ist hier jeder. Julia ist wirklich liebenswürdig, auch wenn sie ein paar kleine Macken hat."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Das Mondlicht warf einen hellen Schein auf die vor der Pearl liegenden Insel und tauchte die großen Klippen rundherum in ein traumhaftes weiß. Das Schiff lag in einer großen Bucht vor Anker, die trotz ihrer beachtlichen Größe nur eine schmale Zufahrtsschleuse hatte. Für ein Schiff wie die Black Pearl schien auf den ersten Blick unmöglich sie zu passieren, doch irgendwie hatten sie es doch geschafft. In der Bucht gab es eine kleine Einfahrt zu den sich hinter den Klippen befindenden Höhlen, in denen laut Julia der Schatz verborgen sein soll. Die Einfahrt war viel zu klein, als das man mit der Pearl sie hätte durchfahren können, sodass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb als auf kleinere Boote umzusteigen.  
  
Die versammelte Besatzung befand sich an Deck und begann, die kleinen Beiboote zu Wasser zu lassen. Für den Fall den von Julia beschriebenen Schatz zu finden, fierten sie mehr ab als sie in Wirklichkeit brauchten.  
  
Das Mädchen stand nervös drein schauend zwischen der hart arbeitenden Crew und blickte ab und an aus der Bucht aufs offene Meer, als würde sie nach etwas ganz bestimmten suchen. Mr. Gibbs, der ihre Blicke beobachtet hatte, trat zu ihr und erschreckte sie tierisch, als er ihr seine Hand behutsam auf die Schulter legte.  
  
„Verzeihung, Ms. Morgan. Ihr schaut so bedrückt drein, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
„Aye, es ist nur ein seltsames Gefühl hier zu sein."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht… seitdem Jack gemeint hat, dass wir anscheinend nicht alleine hier wären habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl."  
  
„Macht euch keine Sorgen. Auch der Captain ist nicht unfehlbar."  
  
Wirklich Mut hatte er ihr nicht damit gemacht, dennoch war sie dankbar dafür, dass er es versucht und ihr gut zugeredet hatte. Julia lächelte gequält bevor Mr. Gibbs wieder davon schritt, um seiner Arbeit nachzukommen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis die gesamte Besatzung auf die Beiboote umgestiegen war und sich nun auf den relativ kurzen Weg zu dem Eingang in den Klippen machte. Das Mädchen saß bei Mr. Gibbs, Towers und Jack im ersten Boot, gefolgt von den übrigen, meist nur mit einer oder zwei Personen besetzten Bötchen, von denen immer einer ruderte, während der andere eine Fackel hielt. Fast lautlos glitten sie durch Wasser, von Totenstille begleitet. Das einzigste was zu hören war, waren die Ruder, die sich am Holz der Boote rieben oder wie sie ins Wasser eingetaucht wurden. Niemand sprach ein Wort, bis sie ins Innere der Höhle vorgedrungen waren.  
  
Die Höhlendecke war zu niedrig als das man hätte in einem der Boote aufrecht stehen können, erschwerend kam noch hinzu, dass einige spitze Tropfsteine von der Decke herabragten. Zu ihren Seiten war kaum Platz, um vernünftig rudern zu können.  
  
„Kein Wunder, dass dieser Schatz immer noch hier ist", beschwerte sich jack im gedämpften Tonfall, während er in die vor ihm liegende Dunkelheit der Höhle spähte. „Oder zumindest immer noch hier sein sollte nach dem was du gesagt hast."  
  
„Vertrau mir, der Schatz ist noch genau dort wo er hingehört", bestätigte Julia, die sich allem Anschein nach ziemlich angesprochen fühlte.  
  
„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit der Aufteilung?"  
  
„Willst du damit nicht warten bis du den Schatz besitzt?"  
  
„Ich bevorzuge es die Dinge zu klären bevor erledigt sind."  
  
„Warte doch erst einmal ab, Jack…"  
  
Er rümpfte die Nase. Es war stickig geworden was zu bedeuten haben konnte, dass sie ziemlich in der Mitte des Tunnels sein mussten. Es gab keine Abzweigungen des Wasserpfades was ihn darauf schließen ließ, dass es nur eine einzige Schatzkammer gab. Diese Erkenntnis stimmte ihn nicht besonders erfreut; in einer Schatzkammer kann kein besonders großes Vermögen lagern, es sei denn, diese Kammer müsste riesengroß sein…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie eine Art große steinerne Halle, in der der Wasserpfad endete und an dessen steinernen Ufer sie ihre Boote verließen, um sich zu Fuß weiter auf die Suche nach dem Gold zu machen. Jack war dieser seltsam lange Weg zu ihrem Ziel nicht geheuer.  
  
„Ich hoffe du hast dich nicht verhört und wir sind hier in der richtigen Höhle."  
  
„Ja Jack", entgegnete Julia genervt, während sie an ihm vorbeiging um Anamaria zu folgen. „Ich bin mir absolut sicher dass wir hier richtig sind. Ich kann den Schatz schon förmlich riechen."  
  
„Ich riech nichts", mischte Mr. Gibbs sich ein, der seine Nase hoch empor hielt. „Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten."  
  
„Glaubt ihr etwa, dass ich euch angelogen habe?" Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn und stemmte ihre Hände in ihre Wade, während Jack und Mr. Gibbs fast zeitgleich anfingen ihren Kopf zu schütteln.  
  
„Niemals."  
  
„Gut, dann lasst uns-"  
  
„Ich habe eine Frage, Missy", unterbrach der Captain sie. „Nach wessen Schatz suchen wir hier eigentlich?"  
  
„Nach dem Schatz eines Piraten?", entgegnete sie nach einem kurzen Moment mit einer Gegenfrage.  
  
„Aye, aber welcher Pirat? Ich meine, hatte er einen Namen?"  
  
„Das ist doch irrelevant so lange das Gold da ist. Können wir jetzt endlich weiter?"  
  
Die restliche Besatzung war schon durch einen schmalen Gang am Ende der Halle vorgegangen, sodass sie außer Sichtweite der drei Personen war. Julia betrat diesen Gang als Erste, wobei auch sie den Männer fast abhanden gekommen wäre, da sie beinahe geradewegs durchrennen könnte, während Jack und vor allem Mr. Gibbs in seitwärts beschreiten mussten. Sie hatte sich ein beachtliches Stück von den Beiden abgesetzt und verschwand gerade hinter einer Abbiegung, von der Licht in die Spalte fiel durch die sie gerade liefen; der Ausgang.  
  
Der Captain und sein Maat waren gerade im Begriff aus dem engen Gang herauszuspringen, als Jack, der vor Gibbs lief, plötzlich eine bewaffnete Person ein Stück vor sich stehen hatte, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie zielte scharf auf ihn, woraufhin er sofort versuchte seine schnellen Schritte zu stoppen, doch schon war er draußen und von einer ganzen Schar Bewaffneter umzingelt. Rechts neben dem Ausgang stand Julia wie versteinert und blickte ihnen entgegen. Sie Drei sahen die Unbekannten geschockt an, die ihrer Meinung nach nicht zögern würden abzudrücken.  
  
„Was?!", entfuhr es Gibbs, der wie gelähmt neben Jack stand, dem es auch die Sprache verschlagen hatte. „Was geht hier vor?"  
  
„Ich schätze die haben hier schon auf uns gewartet", erklärte das Mädchen. „Sie haben die anderen in ihrer Gewalt."  
  
„Wer sind die?", fragte der Captain misstrauisch an Julia gewandt, ließ ihre Gegenüber jedoch nicht aus den Augen.  
  
„Das ist Crew der Dark Star, das Schiff das Port Blue angegriffen hat."  
  
„Darf ich die bescheidene Frage stellen, woher du das weißt?"  
  
„Ich habe ihren Captain in Tortuga wiedergetroffen und war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie hierher kommen würden. Allerdings hatte ich gehofft, dass wir wieder weg sind bevor sie hier aufkreuzen."  
  
„Wie?!", schrie Jack empört auf und konnte nun nicht umher seiner Begleiterin einen entrüsteten Blick zuzuwerfen. „Und wieso wenn ich fragen darf erfahre ich dass erst jetzt?!"  
  
„Weil du sonst nie hierher gekommen wärst. Deshalb."  
  
„Hey, ihr müsst euch doch nicht meinetwegen streiten", fügte auf einmal ein grinsender bis dahin unbekannter Mann hinzu, der soeben hinter den Reihen der Schwerbewaffneten aufgetaucht war. Jack hätte ihn mühelos auf das Alter von Julia geschätzt, wenn nicht sogar ein wenig älter. Er hatte rabenschwarze zerstrubbelte Haare, in denen doch eine gewisse Ordnung zu finden war. Braune Augen, die man ebenfalls fast als Schwarz hätte bezeichnen können und ein kleines Unterlippenbärtchen. Er trug eine braune Jacke, unter der ein weißes zerschlissenes Hemd hervorlugte und schwarze Hosen. Dieser Kerl machte nicht gerade einen sonderlich freundlichen Eindruck auf den Captain, schon gar nicht auf Mr. Gibbs, der mal wieder nur das Schlimmste befürchtete.  
  
War das der Captain der besagten Dark Star?  
  
„Das ist sie, Captain! Das Miststück, dem ich meine Behinderung zu verdanken habe!", rief ein ältlicher Knabe ärgerlich, der neben ihm die Treppe herunter ging. Jedem fiel sofort auf, dass an der Stelle, wo sich eigentlich ein Ohr befinden sollte, nur vernarbte und halb verheilte Haut vorzufinden war.  
  
„Stell dich nicht so an, Sherby! Du lebst ja noch, womit ich ehrlich gesagt nicht gerechnet hätte!", beruhigte Julia ihn augenrollend, was dem Fremden ein sympathisches Lächeln ins Gesicht trieb.  
  
„Was?!", entlockte es Jack, der sich an das bekannte Gesicht aus Tortuga erinnerte. „Du hast ihm ein Ohr abgeschnitten?!"  
  
„Genau, alter Junge. Es gibt Schlimmeres als ein Ohr zu verlieren." Er wandte sich von dem immer noch giftig dreinschauenden Kerl zu dem Mädchen um. „Also ich fand unser Wiedersehen in Tortuga außerordentlich amüsant, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Allerdings war sein Ausgang anders als ich ihn mir vielleicht erwünscht hätte, Julia."  
  
„Billy!", rief sie erfreut und stemmte ihre linke Handfläche in ihre Seite. „Schön dich wiederzusehen."  
  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."  
  
„Wo ist meine Crew?!", warf Jack eisern in die Unterhaltung zwischen dem Fremden und seiner Begleiterin. „Und wer zur Hölle bist du?!"  
  
„Julia hat dir nichts von mir erzählt?", fragte er, dessen Name laut Julia wohl Billy war, überrascht klingend und sah sich sogleich nach ihr um. „Wohl Angst gehabt, dein Captain hätte nach unserem Treffen gefragt wie?"  
  
„Jack?! Mein Captain? Tut mir Leid, aber du weißt, dass ich mich niemanden unterwerfe."  
  
„Wie dem auch sei, du stehst auf seiner Seite und damit gegen mich. Schade eigentlich, bisher haben wir doch immer ganz gut zusammengearbeitet…"  
  
Jack blickte ihn verwirrt an. Im Moment verstand er nichts von dem, was geredet wurde außer, dass dieser ominöse Billy der Captain des Schiffes war, dass ganz Port Blue dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hatte und dass er und Julia sich anscheinend schon etwas länger kannten. Es kam daher ziemlich überrascht für ihn wie für Mr. Gibbs, als er durch die Linie auf das Mädchen zu ging und ihr abrupt einen zärtlichen Kuss aufzwang, den sie auch widerstandslos zuließ. Nach einigen Momenten lösten sie sich wieder von einander.  
  
„… wirklich zu Schade."  
  
„Was hast du vor?", flüsterte das Mädchen, während ihr Gesicht in seiner Hand lag und ihn herausfordernd anblickte.  
  
„Unseren Plan beenden, Schätzchen. Gut, dass du so durchschaubar warst und wie ich vorausgesehen hierher gekommen bist. Das bringt mich meinem Ziel bedeutend näher."  
  
„Glaubst du?"  
  
„Allerdings…", das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wich einem grausamen Lächeln. „Wo ist die andere Hälfte des Steines?"  
  
Seine Hand war von ihrer Wange herunter zu ihrem Hals gerutscht und drückte ihr nun die Kehle zu. Trotz dessen brachte sie ein gequältes Lächeln von sich.  
  
„Na los!"  
  
„Bring mich doch um Billy", röchelte sie. „Wenn du es nicht wissen willst dann leg mich doch um!"  
  
Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich weiter, als er ein letztes Mal fester zudrückte und sie dann zurückstieß. Er nickte zu seinen Leuten, die schlagartig ihre Waffen wegsteckten, zu ihren Gefangenen stürmten und sie an die Arme nahmen. Billy drehte sich um und lief die steinerne Treppe wieder hoch, über die er auf sie gestoßen ist, seine Crew folgte ihm mitsamt Mr. Gibbs, Jack und Julia.  
  
Oben erblickten sie den Rest ihrer Crew, die alle aufgereiht und gefesselt waren. Hinter ihnen standen bewaffnete Männer die aufsahen, als ihr Captain auf sie zukam. Sie wechselten schnell ein paar Worte, bis sich Billy wieder von ihnen entfernte. Sogleich stürmten die Männer los und zwangen jeden einzelnen von Jacks Crew auf die Knie, während dieser nur tatenlos zusehen konnte.  
  
In etwa der Mitte des Gewölbes stand eine Art Altar, auf dem ein zweifellos wunderschöner Stein, der einerseits rund, andererseits aussah, als hätte man ihn an dieser Stelle entzweit, Platz fand. Er war von grund auf weiß, mit verschwommenen goldenen Streifen verziert. Jack bemerkte, dass Julias Augen bei seinem Anblick fasziniert aufleuchteten…  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Das war jetzt ein extrem schwieriges Chapi für mir -.- Und es ist auch nicht gerade sonderlich viel passiert, aber es hat doch alles seinen Sinn !! Bitte versteht mich! Betet jetzt, dass ich nicht vergesse ALLE Details zu erklären, denn sonst gerät das alles in ein unvorstellbares Chaos *es schon kommen sehen kann*  
  
@Gil: Nya, zum Schreibverbot isses bisher noch nicht gekommen, dafür allerdings I-Netverbot für eine ganze Woche T-T *heul* Freu ich mir wenn du die Szene mit Sherby magst :D ach ja, die Auflösung, wenn sie wann noch in Tortuga getroffen hat und was da genau passiert ist, erfährst du leider erst im nächsten Kapitel, so weit alles so klappt wie es sollte )  
  
@VarieFanel: Ich fand es etwas unlogisch, dass sie ihm ein Ohr abschneidet, die Zunge hätte ich ja noch verstehen können aber ich mag das mit dem Ohren abschneiden so gern ^0^ P.S.: Schreib endlich weiter ich kann es nicht ertragen eine Captain Morgan leiden zu sehen ;_; *dir umwuschel*  
  
@Miuu: Es ist nicht eher das Klischee, ich befürchtete nur eher dass es in einem Blutbad oder ähnlichem endet, wenn die beiden zusammen kommen^^ Deine ganzen Fragen kommen im nächsten Chapi dran *zwinka* einfach a bissl abwarten xD 


	12. Verlorenes Mondlicht

12. Verlorenes Mondlicht  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Billy langte eiskalten Blickes nach seinem Degen und hielt es dem ersten Crewmitglied von rechts, Towers, an die Kehle, wobei sein Auge weiterhin auf Julia, Jack und Mr. Gibbs ruhte, die alle einen Schritt nach vorne machen wollten, jedoch von seinen Männer davon abgehalten wurden. Er lächelte grausam.  
  
„Sagst du es mir jetzt, oder soll ich nachhelfen?"  
  
„Willst du mich beeindrucken?", gab das Mädchen in einem gleichgültigem Ton zurück. „Gerade du müssest doch am Besten wissen, dass mich so was nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt."  
  
Jack starrte sie, von der er niemals so eine Erbarmungslosigkeit erwartet hätte, fassungslos an. Sprach sie die Wahrheit? War ihr seine Crew wirklich so egal?  
  
„Stimmt, aber vielleicht kann Captain Sparrow deine Meinung ja noch ändern? Immerhin ist es seine Crew."  
  
Sie warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
  
„Eben, es ist SEINE Crew, dann kann es mir doch egal sein." In der Hoffnung, dass Billy nur bluffte tat sie es ihm gleich und versuchte zwanghaft nicht nachzugeben oder ihre Lügerei durch einen dummen Fehler aufzudecken.  
  
„Na dann…"  
  
Es gab ein kurzes, jedoch schreckliches Geräusch, als hätte jemand ein Stück Stoff zerrissen. An Towers Hals bildete sich ein roter Film, der auf den Degen überging und langsam an ihrem herunterlief. Er selbst fiel mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht vorne über auf den harten Stein, während sich eine rote Blutlache um ihn herum ausbreitete.  
  
„Schweinehund!", entfuhr es Jack geschockt als sein Maat reglos liegen blieb und Billy unverändert grinste. Unterdessen hatten Mr. Gibbs und Julia versucht wegzuschauen, dass Bild jedoch, wie Billy Towers Kehle aufgeschlitzt hatte, brannte sich nur noch umso deutlicher in ihr Gedächtnis.  
  
„Seit lieber still, Captain Sparrow", entgegnete seine Gegenüber in einem Ton, als hätte er keiner Fliege etwas zu Leide getan. „Ihr seid auch noch dran. Es gibt keinen Grund euch zu beschweren."  
  
Er ging weiter zu Towers Nachbar, der durch den Anblick seines toten Freunden die Augen fest zusammengekniffen hatte; Lawnley. Wieder erhob Billy die blutgetränkte Spitze des Degens an die Kehle des Mannes, wobei er nur zu den Dreien herüberschaute; seine Opfer würdigte er keines Blickes.  
  
„Also? Deine letzte Chance: Wo ist die andere Hälfte?"  
  
„Verdammt Julia! Sag es ihm endlich oder es sterben noch mehr!", forderte Jack verzweifelt, was Mr. Gibbs durch ein heftiges Nicken unterstützte. Das Mädchen fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen.  
  
„Das bringt doch nichts! Hat er erst einmal die andere Hälfte des Steines, bringt er uns eh alle um!"  
  
„Ich möchte euch ja nicht stören", unterbrach Billy plötzlich ihre Diskussion. „Aber ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort."  
  
„Vergiss es!"  
  
Diese Auskunft erfreute Billy nicht im Mindesten; um diesem Ausdruck zu verleihen machte er seine angedeutete Drohung wahr und zerfetzte auch Lawnley, der kurz zuvor noch heftig um Gnade gebettelt hatte, die Kehle, woraufhin sich auch um seine Leiche eine Blutspur auf dem Stein bildete.  
  
„Hör auf!", schrie Julia.  
  
„Wenn du mir nich sagst, wo die andere Hälfte des Steines ist, kommen wir leider nicht ins Geschäft."  
  
„Was willst du eigentlich mit diesem verfluchten Stein?! Was kann so großartig an ihm sein, dass du dafür über Leichen gehst?", fragte Mr. Gibbs, dem man ansehen konnte, dass es ihm nicht leicht viel die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Genau diesen Eindruck machte auch Jack auf das Mädchen.  
  
Entrüstet blickte Billy die Drei an. „Also ehrlich: Julia hat euch hierher gebracht ohne dass ihr überhaupt wusstest um was für einen Schatz es sich hier handelt? Das nenne ich jämmerlich…"  
  
„Du hast ihm noch keine Antwort erteilt", bemerkte Jack in einem einförmigen Ton, wobei sein verfinstertes Gesicht Bände sprach.  
  
„Es ist eigentlich ziemlich einfach: Kriegt man beide Teile zusammen ergeben sie ein Relikt der heidnischen Götter der es dem Besitzer des Steines ermöglichst selbst eine Gottheit zu werden", erklärte Billy hinterhältig.   
  
„Hast du davon gewusst?", fragte der Captain kurz darauf weiter, dieses Mal an das Mädchen gerichtet, deren Magen sich verkrampfte. Dieser enttäuschte Unterton, den sie deutlich aus seiner Stimme entnahm verursachte ihr Übelkeit. Sie konnte einfach nicht sofort antworten und versuchte zuerst ihre Gefühle wieder zu sammeln, bevor sie sich einigermaßen im Stande fühlte ihm eine Antwort zu geben.  
  
„Ja…", sagte sie leise. „Ich hatte vor dich dazu zu bringen mich hierher zu fahren, damit ich diese Hälfte hier mitnehmen kann."  
  
„Und wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt?"  
  
„Weil du sonst nach dem Grund gefragt hättest. Hätte ich es dir gesagt hättest du auch die andere Hälfte verlangt."  
  
„Ja ja, unsere kleine Julia, unser armes kleines Unschuldslamm…", höhnte Billy theatralisch. „… Es war wirklich nicht in Ordnung von dir, Captain Sparrow so dreist auszunutzen."  
  
Er nickte grinsend zu Jack, woraufhin die zwei Männer, die ihn an beiden Armen festhielten, auf ihren Captain zutraten. Während dieser ihn immer noch angrinste, starrte Jack ihn hasserfüllt in die Augen. Billy hob seinen Degen und legte ihn Jack auf die Schulter, ganz nahe an seinen Hals, sodass er die Klinge auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte.  
  
„Schreckliches Gefühl wenn das eigene Schicksal in deren Hände liegt, die einen so enttäuscht haben, oder?" Er fuhr im mit dem Degen ganz langsam den Hals auf und ab.  
  
„Was ist, Julia?", rief er laut grinsend zu dem Mädchen. „Ist dir sein Leben auch so gleichgültig wie das seiner Leute?"  
  
Sie gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern starrte nur den Tränen nahe zu Boden. Ihr Plan schien ihr am Anfang so perfekt, wie konnte es nur so dermaßen schief laufen?  
  
Billy wandte sich wieder zu Jack. „Schade für dich, sieht so aus, als hätte sie sich gegen dich verschworen." Er umfasste die Angel fester und drückte die Klinge fester gegen seinen Hals. Gerade wollte er sie durchziehen, als das Mädchen sich doch zu Wort meldete, was ihn, genau wie Jack, aufblicken ließ.  
  
„Billy!", rief sie stark mit entschlossenem Blick, wurde dann jedoch wieder leiser da sie nun wusste, dass ihr alter Freund ihren Worten Gehör schenkte. „Lass ihn los. Die Hälfte die du suchst", sie hielt kurz inne, „befindet sich an Bord der Pearl. In der Kajüte des Captain."  
  
Sogleich nahm er den Degen runter und warf ihr ein erfreut hinterlistiges Lächeln zu. „Freut mich, dass du dich doch noch dazu entschlossen hast mir zu helfen. Warum nicht gleich so?"  
  
Er ging an Jack vorbei auf sie zu und blieb abermals kurz vor ihr stehen. Mit seiner linken Hand strick er ihr über die Wange. „Du wirst uns führen. Los!"  
  
Es machten sich nicht viele mit auf den Weg zur Black Pearl; Nur Billy, Jack, Julia und vier Leute aus Billys Crew. Der Rest blieb in den Höhlen zurück und wartete auf ihre Rückkehr.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Die Nacht schien noch dunkler geworden zu sein, als die kleine Schar Männer in kleinen Bötchen aus den Höhlen in die Bucht hinaus fuhren und auf direktem Wege zur Pearl waren, die majestätisch und ruhig vor ihnen lag. Der Mond, der vorher noch hell am Himmel stand, war nun von dichten Wolken getrübt, die so gut wie kein Licht durchließen.   
  
An herabhängenden Tauen kletterten sie Einzeln, Jack und Julia still vorweg, an der Steuerbordseite hinauf an Deck, wo sie sich letztendlich versammelten.  
  
„Also?", fragte Billy erwartungsvoll.  
  
„Ich hab es dir doch bereits gesagt: Der Stein ist in der Kajüte des Captains. In der großen Holztruhe."  
  
Der Mann blinzelte sie an als wolle er testen, ob sie lügen würde. Anscheinend viel sein Test negativ aus; mit gerunzelter Stirn gab er Zweien seiner Crew durch ein Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten, als er unter dem Achterdeck in die unteren Räume im Bauch des Schiffes vordrang. Die anderen Beiden blieben zur Bewachung an Deck und beobachteten den Captain und seine Begleitung arglistig, während es sich diese auf kleinen Holzfässern versuchten gemütlich zu machen.  
  
„So, jetzt erzähl mal", fing Jack mit gedämpfter Stimme an, sodass ihre Feinde sie nicht hören konnten. „Was hast du mit diesem Billy zu tun? Und was will er?"  
  
Julia zögerte, da ihr diese Geschichte sichtlich unangenehm war. Angestrengt versuchte sie einen Augenblick lang die richtigen Worte zusammenzusuchen.  
  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Jack. Bitte zwing mich nicht-"  
  
„So lange wir hier warten müssen hast du genug Zeit", unterbrach er sie scharf. „Los jetzt!"  
  
„Also… Billy und ich kennen uns schon etwas länger. Schon so lange ich denken kann um ehrlich zu sein. Und…", das Mädchen rang nach Worten. „… Er war derjenige mit dem ich nach Tortuga gekommen war. Wir haben eine Mannschaft zusammengestellt und uns ein Schiff gesucht. Na ja, und dann sind wir halt Piraten geworden."  
  
Sie wollte eine kleine Pause machen, als ihr Gegenüber sie mit großen Augen anblickte und ihr somit gebot weiterzusprechen.  
  
„Wir haben uns im Laufe der Zeit einen großen Namen gemacht, bis Billy mir eines Tages von diesem Schatz hier erzählte. Er war ziemlich davon angetan und, wie soll ich sagen, ich bin ihm einfach blind gefolgt."  
  
Julia sah traurig über die Reling in Richtung der Höhlen und lehnte sich auf ihre auf die Knie gestützten Arme.  
  
„Hier haben wir die eine Hälfte gefunden, und uns war klar, dass es somit auch eine andere Hälfte geben musste. Billy und ich haben monatelang danach gesucht, und sie letztendlich im Gewahrsam eines Händlers gefunden, der nicht um seine Bedeutung wusste. Ich bin alleine zu ihm gegangen um ihm die Hälfte abzunehmen, als unser Schiff, auf dem sich der Rest meiner Besatzung befand, unter Beschuss der Marine geriet und sank."  
  
„Du dachtest sie wären alle tot…", schlussfolgerte Jack interessiert und spielte mit seinem Bärtchen.  
  
„Eben. Trotzdem wollte ich hierher zurück und mir die andere Hälfte holen. Und dann habt ihr mit eurer Pearl meinen Weg gekreuzt… den Rest kennst du ja."  
  
Es herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden, die keiner von ihnen wirklich wagen wollte zu brechen. Jack war doch recht überrascht über Julias Geschichte, obwohl immer noch eine Frage für ihn offen stand.  
  
„Was ist da in Tortuga passiert, von dem er erzählt hat?"  
  
„Jack!", zeterte sie genervt, da sie versucht hatte zu vermeiden auf dieses Thema anzusprechen. Das Jack dies nun tat ihr war alles andere als erwünscht. „Reicht es dir wenn ich sage, dass wir uns dort wiedergesehen haben?!"  
  
„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein."  
  
Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und als sie merkte, dass er nicht nachgeben würde, rutschte sie ein Stück nach vorne und fing an zu erzählen.  
  
„Du warst ziemlich angetrunken. Weißt du noch, als ich mit den Bechern zur Bar gehen wollte um für Nachschub zu sorgen? …"  
  
~*~*~ [Flashback] ~*~*~  
  
Julia war gerade losgegangen um neue Krüge zu holen und stand nun ungeduldig wartend an der Theke, da weit und breit kein Wirt zu sehen war. Das Mädchen war sich ziemlich sicher, so wie sie den alten Eddie kannte, dass er gerade entweder eine Schlägerei zu schlichten versuchte oder er sich mal wieder mit einer der Bardamen vergnügte. Aber sollte das eine Ausrede sein, sie, Captain Julia Morgan, selbst ohne ein Schiff, einfach wie einen normalen, dahergelaufenen Gast zu behandeln?  
  
Als sie sich gerade überlegte, wie sie ihn dafür zur Schnecke machen konnte, packte sie plötzlich jemand mit Kraft von hinten um die Taille und drückte seine große Hand auf ihren Mund, damit niemand mitbekam wie sie versuchte sich zu wehren. Da gerade ziemliches Chaos in der Kneipe herrschte fiel es nicht weiter auf wie diese große Person, der Gestalt nach zu urteilen war es ein kräftig gebauter Mann, sie von der Theke wegriss und sie mühevoll eine Treppe hinaufbugsierte, wobei das Mädchen weiterhin verzweifelt versuchte zu verteidigen. Doch der Unbekannte hob sie ein Stück an, damit Julia den Boden nicht mehr berühren und auch nicht mehr Versuche wegzulaufen machen konnte.  
  
Am Ende des leeren Flures blieb er mit der verzweifelten Julia dann stehen und nahm kurz seine linke Hand von ihrer Taille um eine Zimmertür zu öffnen, die andere hingegen presste er dafür umso fester auf ihren Mund.  
  
Das Mädchen wußte immer noch nicht, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, was sie jedoch auch gar nicht so wirklich interessierte. Er war groß und kräftig und angesichts der Tatsache, dass er sie auf unfreiwilliger Basis hier oben in eines der zu vermietenden Zimmer entführte, ließ für sie nur einen Schluss zu…  
  
Kurz darauf hatte er es geschafft die Tür mit einer Hand zu öffnen und mit der anderen das panisch gewordene Mädchen festzuhalten. Sogleich er sie über die Schwelle gezerrt hatte, schmiss er sie brutal auf das Bett in der Ecke, damit er für einen kurzen Moment beide Hände frei hatte um die Tür von innen zu verriegeln.  
  
Julia drehte sich so schnell wie sie konnte auf den Rücken, um ihrem Entführer ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dieser allerdings trug einen beigen Kapuzenmantel, sodass sein Gesicht vorerst verborgen blieb. Er legte den Zimmerschlüssel auf einen morschen Holztisch rechts von der Tür. Sie hörte ihn tief einatmend, anscheinend war es ihm nicht sehr leicht gefallen sie hierher zu bringen. Angst stand ihr in die Augen geschrieben.  
  
In ihrer Furcht sprang sie unüberlegt vom Bett auf, schmiss sich mit vollem Körpereinsatz gegen den überraschten Mann und drückte mit aller aufzubringenden Kraft gegen die Tür. Immer noch konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen.  
  
Ehe Julia sich versah hatte ihr Angreifer sie aber schon an den Schultern gepackt, schleuderte sie herum und drückte das Mädchen fest gegen die Wand. Da sie ihre Hände immer noch frei hatte riss sie ihm im Affekt die Kapuze vom Kopf, als könne sie ihn damit aufhalten.  
  
Ein rabenschwarzer, zerstrubbelter Haarschopf kam darunter zum Vorscheinen, dem ein Paar tiefbrauner Augen, die man schon fast als ebenfalls nachtschwarz bezeichnen konnte, folgte. Er besaß ein ebenso schwarzes Unterlippenbärtchen, das den Kerl mitsamt seinem restlichen Erscheinungsbild so unglaublich böse und verdorben, auf der anderen Seite aber auch so lieb und freundlich, wirken ließ. Sie beide, sowohl er als auch Julia, schauten ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen, dabei atmeten sie tief und schwer von ihrer kleinen Rangelei.  
  
Julias Augen erstarrten vor Schock, ihr gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich, als hätte man sie gerade bei lebendigem Leibe aufgeschlitzt.  
  
„Billy?!", flüsterte sie heiser vor Entsetzen. Ihr Gegenüber ließ sogleich von ihr ab und wich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Lange nicht gesehen." Ein kaltes Grinsen zeichnete sich ihm aufs Gesicht.  
  
Das Mädchen folgte ihm von der Wand weg. Vorsichtig erhob sie ihre rechte Hand und strich im langsam mit ungläubigem Gesicht über die Wange. In diesem Moment schien Julia die Situation nicht begreifen zu können.  
  
„Tot…", brachte sie zitternd hervor. „Du müsstest tot sein…"  
  
„Na ja, wie du siehst bin ich noch ziemlich lebendig, Schätzchen."  
  
„Wie…?"  
  
„Kid Knightley kann man nicht töten wie du siehst", er strich ihr sanft eine Strähne ihres blonden Haares aus dem Gesicht und besah sie sich von oben bis unten. „Ebenso wenig Shorty."  
  
Ein Schauer durchzuckte ihren Körper.  
  
„Zwei Jahre… und du hast nichts von deiner Schönheit eingebüßt."  
  
„Billy…"  
  
Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu starrte sie den jungen Mann an. Das wenige dämmrige Licht, dass von einer einzigen kleinen Kerze gespendet wurde, fiel schräg in sein Gesicht warf große Schatten unter seine Augen.  
  
„Überrascht es dich wirklich, dass ich wieder da bin?"  
  
Ohne zu antworten kam sie auf Billy zu und legte liebevoll ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte ihren Körper an seinen. Nach einem Augenblick erwiderte er diese zärtliche Geste wobei er dass zu einem Grinsen verzogene Gesicht Julias nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Ich hab's gehofft, aber nach zwei Jahren glaubt man immer weniger daran."  
  
Billy legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.  
  
„Jetzt wo ich wieder hier bin wirst du mich auch so schnell nicht wieder los", flüsterte er sachte. Ein böser Unterton lag in seiner Stimme, der ihr erneut einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
„Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"  
  
„Ich habe mir eine neue Mannschaft zusammengestellt und ein Schiff gekapert. Vielleicht hast du schon von ihr gehört? Der Dark Star."  
  
„Dark Star…", wiederholte sie nachdenklich, woraufhin es ihr schlagartig wieder einfiel. „Du warst das in Port Blue?"  
  
„Wundert mich nicht, dass du davon gehört hast…" lächelte er argwöhnisch.  
  
„Ich war dort, als der Hafen angegriffen wurde. Ich war auf dem Marktplatz und sollte dort mit einem anderen Kerl zusammen gehängt werden", erzählte sie langsam und schaute ihm dabei tief in die Augen.  
  
„Dann solltest du doch freuen."  
  
„Wer sagt dass ich das nicht tue?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht…", er blinzelte sie an als hätte er sie in irgendeiner Form durchschaut. „Es kommt mir so vor als wäre das nicht der Fall…"  
  
Billy gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Wieso hast du mich eigentlich gerade eben an der Bar nicht einfach angesprochen anstatt mich zu entführen?"  
  
„Ich kenn dich doch", ein erneutes schadenfreudiges Grinsen hatte sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt. „Du hättest hysterisch gekreischt und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf uns gezogen."  
  
„Gar nicht wahr…", grinste sie.  
  
„Hm… komisch, jetzt wo ich dich so sehe habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich während der letzten Zeit fast vergessen hatte wie unglaublich du aussiehst wenn du lachst. Ab jetzt werde ich drauf achten, dass das nie wieder passiert."  
  
„Dafür werde ich sorgen…"  
  
Julia ließ entspannt zu wie Billy ihr fürsorglich lächelnd über die Wange strich und ihr anschließen einen zärtlichen Kuss gab, den sie kompromisslos erwiderte und sich weiterhin an ihn schmiegte. Dabei versuchte sie ihm so schnell wie möglich den unhandlichen Mantel auszuziehen, der sich nach einigen geschickten Handgriffen auf den hölzernen Fußboden verabschieden musste.  
  
Inzwischen war aus ihrem Kuss eine leidenschaftliche Knutscherei geworden, die sie nicht weiter im Stehen fortführen wollten. So ging Billy, weiterhin eng umschlungen mit Julia, ein paar kleine Schritt rückwärts und setzte sich auf das Bett, ließ aber keinen einzigen Moment von dem Mädchen ab.  
  
Sie hingegen kniete sich über ihn aufs Bett und fuhr Billy immer wieder durch seine ohnehin schon zerwühlten schwarzen Haare. Lange dauerte es nicht bis Julia auf ihm lag und sich nun an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte, wobei sie jedoch nicht aufhören konnte und wollte seine Küsse zu erwidern.  
  
Billy schob hektisch seine Hand unter ihr knappes Hemd und jede seiner Berührungen kam ihr vor wie ein prickelnder Schlag, wobei sich ihr Körper jedes Mal aufs Neue anspannte.  
  
Nachdem au h er sie ihres Hemdes befreit hatte, fing er langsam an sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen zu machen…  
  
~*~*~  
  
„Jack?!"  
  
„Ehm… Aye?"  
  
„Hörst du mir noch zu?", fragte Julia misstrauisch, da ihr sich Gegenüber schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr auf seinem Fass bewegt und sie nur ausdruckslos angestarrt hatte. Entweder, dachte sie, hatte der Captain ihrer Erzählung mit großem Interesse gelauscht oder einfach nur eine besonders ausgeprägte Gabe mit offenen Augen zu schlafen.  
  
„Natürlich habe ich das!"  
  
„Dann ist ja gut…"  
  
„Einen Augenblick", unterbrach er sie, da Julia gerade fortfahren wollte. „Ich habe eine kleine Frage: Was hat Billy mit dieser Anspielung auf Kid und Shorty gemeint?"  
  
Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
„War das so missverständlich?"  
  
Jack gab keine Antwort, was sie die Augen rollen ließ.  
  
„Kid und Shorty Knightley sind nur Pseudonyme; Billys und meine."  
  
„Ihr seid…?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Armer Jack, es tut mir richtig Leid, dass es noch mehr Überraschungen für ihn geben wird. Der Flashback ist nämlich noch beendet, der geht im nächsten Kapitel noch weiter, sonst wäre dieses hier zu lang geworden… )  
  
@Teufelsweib: Eine etwaige Beschreibung gibt es doch am Anfang vom 1. Kapitel :o den Rest wollte ich eurer Fantasie überlassen *gg*   
  
@MysteryV: Internetverbot vorbei? Schön wärs ;_; Ich hoffe ihr wisst alle zu schätzen dass ich hier tagtäglich mein Leben aufs Spiel setze!!! Du bist echt a little Lustmolch . Also wie du siehst, den Anfang der Szene mit Billy hab ich entschärft hier reingebaut, der restliche davon kommt im nächsten Kapitel, klar soweit?   
  
@Miuu: *ganzwuschigwerd*? *schluck* Als wenn du wuschig wirst hast du wohl etwas an meiner FF falsch verstanden O.O Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat deine Verwirrung ein wenig gelichtet *bet*  
  
@crazy sunny: Oh mei Luma :D *dir ohnmächtig knuff* *grinz* Ich soll Sherby Sax spielen lassen? *rofl* Gab's die Teile damals eigentlich schon? Weniger, oder? Wir sollten ein Musical über Sherby schreiben xD Hab dir lieb *vor dir Knie* Was wird eigentlich aus unseres Flitterwochen?  
  
@topgun88: Sag ich nicht *kicher* ^0^  
  
@VarieFanel: Ich weiß, es hat etwas länger gedauert als ich dachte *sich schäm* ich hoffe diesmal kannst du mir verzeihen T-T Ich freu mir schon aufs Update deiner FF :D Vorfreude ist doch die schönste Freude… *ungeduldig werd* 


	13. Rückkehr in die Höhlen

13. Rückkehr in die Höhlen  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Um den Mond hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit eine schmale Schneise gebildet, die einen aschfahlen unwirklichen Schein hinunter in die Bucht warf und die Gesichter der sich dort befindenden Personen in ein zartes Grau tauchte. Sie zog sich langsam immer enger und schien bald wieder verschwunden zu sein.  
  
„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein?!", höhnte Jack und lehnte sich weit nach hinten, wobei er seine langen Haare klimpernd zurück warf. Seine Stimme war wieder lauter geworden, sodass sich die Wachposten überrascht zu ihnen umdrehten.  
  
„Wieso sollte es?!"  
  
„Ich kenne die Geschichten von Kid und Shorty Knightley, Liebes. Und genau deswegen finde ich deine Behauptung ziemlich unglaubwürdig, klar soweit?" Er nickte mit seinem Kopf nach vorne, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.  
  
„Denk doch was du willst. Vielleicht ist es auch besser so, wenn du mir nicht glaubst", sagte Julia mit einem vorwurfsvollem Unterton, der Unbehagen in Jack verursachte.  
  
„Eine Sache versteh ich nicht: Wieso seid ihr, Billy und du, so verfeindet, wenn ihr euch in Tortuga doch anscheinend noch so gut verstanden habt?", fragte er um zu ihrem ursprünglichem Thema zurückzukehren, da ihm die Aufklärung ihrer Situation wichtiger erschien als eine erneute Diskussion mit Julia.  
  
Als hätte sie ihn durchschaut lehnte sie sich hinterhältig grinsend auf ihrem Fass zurück, bis ihr Rücken sich mit dem sich hinter ihr befindendem Mast in Berührung kam und in dieser Position verharrte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Verschwitzt und erschöpft lagen die Beiden gemeinsam auf der Matratze, die Decke, so dünn sie auch war, war alles, was ihre Körper noch verhüllte. Billy hatte seinen Arm und Julia gelegt, deren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte.  
  
Gott, wie sehr sie doch dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl neben ihm zu liegen die letzten zwei Jahre lang vermisst hatte!  
  
Am Liebsten hatte sie diesen einzigartigen Moment für die Ewigkeit festgehalten, doch langsam beschlich sie auch wieder dieses andere undefinierbare Gefühl, das sie damals so sehr an Billy hatte zweifeln lassen.  
  
„Ist es nicht perfekt?", fragte er leise und lenkte sie damit von ihren Gedanken ab. „Du bist wieder hier bei mir, an meiner Seite… jetzt kann alles wieder so wie früher werden!"  
  
Das Mädchen rutschte ein Stück nach oben und richtete ihren Kopf auf, damit sie Billy besorgten Blickes in die Augen schauen konnte. Genau die Worte, die er an sie gerichtet hatte, waren diese, von denen sie gehofft hatte sie niemals mehr hören zu müssen.  
  
„Was meinst du damit?"  
  
„Wir kapert ein Boot und kehren zur Isla Ville zurück", er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und spielte an einer herabhängenden Strähne ihres Haares. „… wo unser Schiff nach wie vor ankert. Die Grey Skull…" Die letzten Worte sprach er nur gedämpft aus, dafür aber mit umso mehr Faszination und Ehrfurcht, die er für das Schiff empfand.  
  
„Willst du das wirklich?"  
  
„Sicher, warum nicht? Wir werden rauben, plündern, töten… wir beide werden den Geist der Grey Skull neu aufleben lassen!"  
  
Julia schien es, als hätten sich ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheitet. Niemals wollte sie ihre Zeit mit Billy, den sie so unsagbar geliebt und verehrt hatte, missen, doch die letzte Zeit ihres Zusammenseins war für das Mädchen die Schlimmste ihres gesamten Lebens gewesen.  
  
Erneut richtete sie sich auf.  
  
„Billy…", sie zögerte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das geht nicht."  
  
„Natürlich geht das", erwiderte er grinsend, da er ihre Worte für einen dummen Scherz hielt. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf und knabberte zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen, bevor er ihr liebevoll ins Ohr hauchte: „Wenn wir erst die Skull wiederhaben fahren wir zur Isla Silentia und werden endlich unsterblich. Wir werden Götter!"  
  
„Billy!"  
  
Julia wandte sich erschrocken von ihm ab und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass er wollte, dass alles so würde wie früher. Hatte er noch nicht erkannt wir sehr sie damals darunter gelitten hatte? Seine Leichtgläubigkeit entflammte Zorn in ihr.  
  
„Was ist denn?!"  
  
„Merkst du gar nicht, dass du immer nur von Dir redest, wenn du `wir´ sagst? Du willst da weitermachen wo wir aufgehört haben, aber ob ich da mitspiele ist dir vollkommen egal!"  
  
Fassungslos über ihre Worte blinzelte er sie an. Im ersten Moment wußte er nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, doch schließlich…  
  
„Tut mir Leid", meinte er monoton mit einer nichtssagenden Stimme und langte ans Matratzenende, wo seine zusammengeknüllte Hose lag. „Ich muss wohl vergessen haben, dass man über zwei Jahre ganz schön verweichlichen kann. Dafür kannst du natürlich nichts."  
  
Er rückte zur Kante und zog sich missbilligend seine Kleidung wieder an ohne auf Julia zu achten. Kurz bevor Billy sein Hemd zuende zugeknöpft hatte, gebot sie ihm dadurch, dass sie ihn an seiner Schulter packte und ihn langsam zu sich herunter zog, sich wieder zu setzen. Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an, während sie ihm einen eiskalten Blick zuwarf.  
  
„Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deine Spielchen. Geh doch, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich dir folge."  
  
Billy verstand. Ein letzten, befremdlichen, Blick, den er ihr noch schenkte, bevor er sich erhob und zur Tür ging. Billy drehte sich noch einmal um, nachdem er die Tür wieder aufgeschlossen hatte und gerade im Begriff war sie zu verlassen.  
  
„Ich hol mir mein Schiff", flüsterte er boshaft. „Und dann werde ich dir zeigen wo du hingehörst."  
  
Mit einem knarrenden Geräusch öffnete er die Tür und ging davon. Julia blieb ihm nachsehend im Bett zurück und überdachte, was sie als nächstes tun sollte…  
  
~*~*~  
  
„Und was dann?", fragte Jack neugierig.  
  
„Ich habe nachgedacht, über unseren Schatz. Ich wußte, dass er ihn irgendwann holen wollen würde, und deshalb habe ich dir davon erzählt. Leider habe ich ihn später erwartet…"  
  
„In Ordnung: Und jetzt noch mal zusammengefasst…"  
  
Genervt rollte sie die Augen.  
  
„Billy und ich wollten diesen Schatz klauen. Wir hatten eine Hälfte, die andere fanden wir bei einem Händler. Als ich mich allein auf den Weg gemacht habe sie zu holen, geriet unser Schiff in diesen Hinterhalt und sank. Ich habe nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie alle noch leben würden, deswegen bin ich untergetaucht. Als ich euch getroffen habe, habe ich meine Chance gesehen wieder hierher zu segeln, um an das andere Stück zu gelangen. Leider traf ich dann Billy in Tortuga wieder… den Rest weißt du ja. Jetzt verstanden?!"  
  
Bevor Jack ihr antworten konnte, trat plötzlich Billy zufrieden grinsend mit seinen Gefolgsleuten wieder an Deck. In seiner linken Hand hielt er einen faustgroßen weißen Stein, der mit goldenen unregelmäßigen Streifen verziert war.  
  
„Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gut unterhalten", sagte er und warf seinen Männern einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Da Captain Sparrow jetzt unsere Geschichte kennt, können wir ja wieder in die Höhlen zurückkehren."  
  
Billy nickte, woraufhin die zwei ehemaligen Wachposten auf Jack und Julia zustürmten und sie an ihren Armen hoch zerrten.  
  
„Hey warte mal!", rief Jack ihm zu, als Billy sich gerade wieder in eines der Boote begeben wollte und ging zu ihm, wobei er einen der Männer hinter sich herschleifen musste.  
  
„Da du jetzt ja hast was du willst", er nickte zu dem Mädchen und zu dem Stein. „Könntest du mich und meine Crew eigentlich gehen lassen."  
  
„WAS?!"  
  
„Wieso sollte ich?", gab er zurück und blickte den Captain abschätzend an.  
  
„Wir haben keinen Nutzen für dich, klar soweit?"  
  
„Jack!", fuhr Julia ihn schockiert an.  
  
„Ich verstehe… wo ihr Recht habt, Captain Sparrow, da habt ihr wohl Recht."  
  
„Aye…", antwortete er lächelnd.  
  
„Entschuldigung?", mischte Julia sich wieder ein. „Du willst mich übergeben?"  
  
„Sagen wir so: Auf meinem Schiff hast du nichts Sinnvolles angestellt und für den werten Herr Knightley scheinst du wenigstens etwas nützlich zu sein. Außerdem wären wir dann endlich quitt oder hast du die Sache in Port Blue etwa schon vergessen?"  
  
Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. Seine Worte klangen zu überzeugend als das er sie nur hatte spielen können, was ihr allem Anschein nach die Sprache verschlagen hatte.  
  
„Tut mir ja Leid, Schätzchen, aber so ist die Welt nun mal." Jacks Stimme klang voller Mitleid und triefte gleichzeitig auch nur so voller Sarkasmus. Er sah wieder zu Billy.  
  
„Also sind wir dann im Geschäft?"  
  
Er streckte seinem Gegenüber die Hand entgegen, der diese hinterhältig lächelnd annahm.  
  
„Und was ist mit dem Stein? Wollt ihr den denn gar nicht zurück?"  
  
„Nimm den Stein und mach damit was du willst, nur gib mir meine Crew und mein Schiff zurück."  
  
„Wenn das alles sein sollte…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wieder in den Höhlen wurden die sieben Leute teils mit entsetzten, teils mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen empfangen. Billy hielt den Stein hoch empor, sodass jeder ihn sehen und bewundern konnte.  
  
„Jungs?! Wir haben es geschafft!"  
  
„Wir allerdings auch", flüsterte Jack sachte, trat neben Billy hervor und richtete sich an seine Crew, die zusammengepfercht in einer Ecke der Höhle standen. „Nun gut, alles was auf die Black Pearl gehört möge mir nun bitte folgen! Wir verschwinden von hier!"  
  
Verwirrt sahen sie sich um, da gleichzeitig die Gewehre der Crew der Dark Star auf sie gerichtet waren. Durch ein Nicken von Billys Seiten wurden sie jedoch heruntergenommen, sodass Jacks Crew unbeschadet zu ihrem Captain gehen konnten. Gemeinsam wollten sie sich gerade auf den Weg abermals zurück zur Pearl machen, als Jack an Julia vorbeigehen wollte, jedoch von ihr aufgehalten wurde.  
  
„Jack! Wenn das ein dummer Scherz von dir war, ist jetzt genau der richtige Zeitpunkt damit aufzuhören."  
  
„Tja, zu Schade nur, dass es kein dummer Scherz war, Liebes", sagte er ihr eiskalt ins Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, es ergeht dir besser als es im Moment scheint."  
  
„Da pfeif ich drauf", entgegnete sie zornig. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mir noch einmal über den Weg laufen solltest, du Dreckskerl, wirst du diesen Tag verfluchen!"  
  
Unberührt lächelte Jack und verabschiedete sich mit einem sarkastischem „Bis bald!", bevor er nach seiner Crew durch die schmale Nische wieder zurück zu den Booten kehrte.  
  
~*~*~  
  
„Sag mal, dass war doch nur ein Trick, oder? Ich meine, wir überlassen Julia doch nicht ihrem Schicksal?", fragte Anamaria verunsichert, als sie auf dem Weg zur Pearl waren. Jack, der vor ihr saß, ließ ein gelangweiltes Stöhnen verklingen.  
  
„Doch, genau das tun wir."  
  
„Aber-!"  
  
„Nein! Ich bin hier der Captain, klar soweit?! Und wenn ich sage, wir lassen sie hier, dann tun wir das auch!"  
  
Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachte Anamaria bedrückt schweigend über die harschen Worte ihres Captains. Wohl möglich, dass es besser so für die Besatzung der Pearl war, doch dennoch war ihre Freundin ihr keineswegs so egal wie sie es anscheinend Jack war.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Leise kehrte die Black Pearl im Schatten der Nacht der Isla Silentia den Rücken zu, wo Billy seinem großen Ziel eine Gottheit zu werden ein beträchtliches Stück näher gekommen war…  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fin? Ach nee, lieber noch nicht %) Hm… wir nähern uns langsam dem Ende… *schnief* … wen ich wohl noch alles sterben lasse? *rofl* Sagt ihrs mir xD Ich hoffe ich hab Julias Biographie jetzt vollständig falls euch irgendwas noch unklar ist, bitte sagt Bescheid!!!  
  
@Shelley: Lange nimmer gelesen^^ *hüstel* zum Glück habe ich Glück gehabt, dass jeder Humor für sich selbst interpretiert. Da lässt sich leider nun nicht verhindern, dass einige im Kino auch laut loslachen wenn da jemand (auf der Leinwand, also im Film!!!) verstümmelt wird… *~stille~*  
  
@MysteryV: Jaa, deine Lieblingsszene . Außerdem hat Julia Jack wohl kaum DAS alles erzählt, nur das wichtigste davon ^0^ ich hielt es jedenfalls für angemessen die Szene zu schreiben und nicht das, was sie ihm erzählt, wenn du verstehst…  
  
@VarieFanel: … Ich hoffe du nimmst es mir dieses Mal nicht zu persönlich, dass ich Captain Morgan leiden lasse _!!  
  
@cräzy sunny: Das isses ja: Der Titel hat nix mit dem Kapitel zu tun, jedenfalls nicht wirklich (mir is nix anderes eingefallen) – Stimmt, das mit dem Saxophon hilft mir jetzt auch nich wirklich weiter, aber ich soll Sherby singen lassen? Hallo?! Ist das hier ein Musical? *gg* 


	14. Billys Erwachen

14. Billys Erwachen  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Boshaft lächelte Billy zu Julia, als er sich auf einen großen Stein vor sie setzte, während einer seiner Männer das Mädchen in die Knie gezwungen hatte. Sie entgegnete ihm mit einem kalten, ausdruckslosen Gesicht.   
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich ein wenig enttäuscht von diesem Sparrow."  
  
„Freu dich nicht zu früh, Billy…"  
  
„Glaubst du etwa, er kommt zurück?!", lachte er voller Sarkasmus, stand auf und kniete sich vor sie. „Er hätte keinen Grund, glaub mir."  
  
Billy stand wieder auf und kehrte sich von ihr weg, bevor er zu dem Altar trat, auf dem die andere Hälfte des Steines lag. Wahnsinn funkelte in seinen Augen. Auf den ersten Blick konnte Julia erkennen, dass der Stein etwas ganz besonderes sein musste; ein undefinierbares Gefühl ging von ihm, welches sie mit Furcht erfüllte. Der Gedanke an dies, was Billy nun damit anstellen würde, verstärkte es nur noch mehr.  
  
„Schön, dass du hier bist im Augenblick meines Triumphes!", rief er Julia zu, nahm die andere Hälfte vom Altar in seine rechte Hand, während die neugewonnene Hälfte in der anderen ruhte. Dann drehte er wieder sich durchtrieben lachend zu ihr um.  
  
„Nur Schade, dass du ihn mehr nicht mit mir teilen wirst…"  
  
Bei seinem letzten Wort fügte er die beiden Teile vorsichtig zusammen, die nahtlos ineinander passten. Aufgeregt beobachtete er den wundervollen Stein in seinen Händen und wartete einen Moment auf eine Reaktion, bis…   
  
Plötzlich wurde sein Blick glasig und er fing an zu zittern, wobei er krampfhaft seine Hände gegeneinander drückte, damit sein Schatz nicht zu Boden fiel.  
  
„Billy!", schrie Julia besorgt.  
  
Schmerzvoll ächzte er, als es ihm vorkam, als würde irgendwas Neues durch seine Venen und Blutgefäße fließen, das auf keinen Fall etwas Gutes bedeuten konnte anhand der Qualen, die er durchlitt.  
  
Julia versuchte aufzustehen um ihm zu helfen, doch Billys Männer drückten sie weiterhin auf den Boden. Sie konnte ihm nicht beistehen.  
  
Ihr Freund schrie auf und sackte dann in sich zusammen. Er blickte auf den Boden unter sich, wo der Stein immer noch in seinen Händen lag. Er versuchte ihn loszulassen, doch er schien wie an seine Hände gewachsen.  
  
So schlagartig wie der Schmerz kam, so ging er auch wieder. Plötzlich war die Qual hinfort, sodass er geschwächt aufkeuchte. Er fühlte sich seltsam.  
  
Angsterfüllt und vor Kälte zitternd starrte sie hinauf zu Billy, der in einigen Metern Entfernung in sich zusammengesackt saß. Als seine seltsamen Krämpfe vorbei waren, ist es plötzlich sehr kalt geworden, sodass Julia ihren rauchähnlichen Atem in der Luft sehen konnte.  
  
Unerwartet stand Billy, noch extrem wackelig, auf einmal auf und sah wie hypnotisiert zu ihr rüber. Ein boshaftes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, dem ein wahnsinniges Lachen folgte. Julia musste geschockt mit ansehen, wie Billys dunkelbraune Augen von einem seltsamen schwarzen Nebel umschlossen wurden und sie gänzlich verfinsterten, da alles weiße aus ihnen wich.  
  
Durch die Anstrengung atmete er noch schwerfällig, doch er hatte es vollbracht.  
  
„Sherby…", sagte er nach einem Moment fordernd mit einer ziemlich monotonen Stimme, die dem Mädchen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
Etwas zögerlich trat Sherby ein Stück hinter ihr hervor, an ihr vorbei und auf seinen Captain zu. Weit kam er nicht, da er schon nach einigen Schritten abrupt stehen blieb und seltsam anfing zu zucken. Julia erschreckte. Er fasste sich stockend an die Kehle und stöhnte, als würde er verzweifelt um Luft ringen.  
  
Währendessen warf Billy einen extrem konzentrierten Blick auf seinen Todeskampf, was sie darauf schließen ließ, dass er an Sherbys Verhalten ganz und gar nicht unschuldig war. Plötzlich sackte der alte Mann zusammen und lag nur noch krampfend am Boden, während sich bei Billy wieder ein zufriedenes Lächeln breit machte.  
  
Kurz darauf hörte der alte Mann auf sich zu regen. Tot.  
  
„Du Mistkerl!", fuhr es aus Julia, die abermals versuchte aufzustehen, doch wieder von Billys Leuten, die es mittlerweile etwas mit der Angst zu tun bekamen, auf ihren Knien festgehalten wurde. Diesen schien ihre Beschimpfung nicht sonderlich zu stören.  
  
Boshaft grinste er sie an. Julia versuchte in seine schwarzen Augen zu blicken, konnte es jedoch nicht ertragen. Er lachte auf.  
  
„Er ging uns allen doch sowieso nur auf die Nerven oder irre ich mich da? Na ja, jedenfalls sind wir ihn jetzt endlich los. Nachdem zu ihm ziemlich gemein zugerichtet hast, wurde er recht unausstehlich…"  
  
„Du bist wahnsinnig…", zischte sie laut.  
  
„Heh, ich weiß! Aber ich kann mir das leisten, Schätzchen", er sprang zu ihr, kniete sich ganz nah an ihr Gesicht und flüsterte weiter, „und weißt du wieso? Weil ich ein Gott bin."  
  
Er legte seinen Kopf schief.  
  
„Ich finde es wirklich bedauerlich, das hier mit dir nicht teilen zu können. Ich schätze, du hättest auch deinen Gefallen daran. Eigentlich bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass du es liebes würdest…"  
  
„Lieber würde ich sterben!"  
  
„Lässt sich einrichten, allerdings wärst du doch viel zu Schade dafür, oder?" Er schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
  
„Wieso hast du mich dann nicht einfach mit Jack gehen lassen?"  
  
„Wie ich dir in Tortuga bereits gesagt habe: Du gehörst zu mir, und zu niemandem sonst. Vor allem nicht zu ihm." Er sprach so verachtend von Jack, dass Julia sich zurückhalten musste ihn nicht anzufallen.  
  
„Und was hast du dann davon?"  
  
Billy stand wieder auf und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, ließ Julia jedoch nicht aus seinen schwarzen Augen. Er weitete sie kurz, bevor einen Moment später plötzlich die beiden Wachen neben ihr zuckend zu Boden fielen. Erschrocken sah sie sie neben sich liegen, während langsam schwarzes Blut aus ihren Ohren tropfte. Kurz darauf war schon wieder alles vorbei.  
  
„Siehst du?", fragte Billy voller Sarkasmus. „Jetzt kann sich keiner mehr meinem Willen wiedersetzen. Auch du nicht."  
  
„Kannst du auch noch was anderes als töten?", fragte das Mädchen, die nun nichts und niemand mehr daran hinderte aufzustehen und ihm furchtlos in die Augen zu sehen, was Billy nach dieser Aktion doch sehr überraschte. „Wenn nicht, beeindruckst du mich nicht besonders. Und wenn du es nur tust um Spaß zu haben, ekelst du mich einfach nur an!"  
  
Er lachte.  
  
„Als ob du es nie anders gemacht hättest! Wenn du es willst, erinnere ich dich gerne noch einmal daran, Shorty Knightley: Es gab mal eine Zeit, da hast du jeden aufgeschlitzt, der dich schief angesehen hat. Wie kannst du dich deswegen jetzt bei mir beschweren?"   
  
Versteinert starrte sie ihren Gegenüber an, während Billys Männer verzweifelt versuchten sich unbemerkt aus der Höhle zu stehlen. Er hatte ja Recht, das musste Julia sich eingestehen, jedoch hatte sie sich seitdem ziemlich stark verändert.   
  
„Sprachlos? Das glaube ich nicht, du weißt doch immer was zu sagen."  
  
Doch das tat sich nicht. Wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wußte sie nicht, was sie erwidern sollte, sodass sie starr vor ihm stehen blieb und ihm entschlossen in die Augen sah, es zumindest versuchte.  
  
Er tat es ihr gleich, was ihm deutlich leichter zu fallen schien als dem Mädchen.  
  
Seine Blicke lasteten schwer auf Julia, sogar so sehr, dass es ihr schwer fiel ihnen Stand zu halten. Die Tatsache, dass er Recht gehabt hatte, sagte ihr ganz und gar nicht zu. So kannte sie sich gar nicht.  
  
Auf einmal wurde ihr Atem schneller und tiefer, sodass bald eine große Hitze sie überkam. Ihr Brustkorb zog sich ruckartig zusammen, wodurch sie sich fühlte, als würde sie jeden Moment erdrückt werden. Was passierte mit ihr? Es löste heftige Schmerzen in ihr aus, die sie nur mit größter Anstrengung unterdrücken konnte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Kraft in ihren Beinen nachließ und sie langsam in sich zusammensackte.   
  
Ihr letzter vor Schwäche getrübter Blick galt Billy, der sie mit dem gleichen niederträchtigen Augen beobachtete, wie er es bei Sherby und seinen anderen Opfern getan hatte, bevor sie ohnmächtig umkippte.  
  
Billy lächelte erneut zufrieden und ging langsam auf ihren leblosen Körper zu. Er bückte sich zu ihr herunter, drehte sie auf den Rücken und legte sie auf seinen Oberschenkel. Beinahe schon zärtlich fuhr er ihr mit der Hand über die Wange.  
  
„Und selbst wenn ich dich dazu zwingen muss, wirst du mich respektieren…"  
  
Plötzlich erschallte lautstark ein Schuss aus einer Pistole, der Billy zusammenzucken ließ. Es roch streng nach Schießpulver und als er an sich herabsah, fand er auf seinem Hemd eine schwarz-rot umrundete Wunde. Wie in Zeitlupe wandte er sich von Julia ab und sah stirnrunzelnd auf, wo er den Lauf einer Pistole erblickte, aus der eine kleine Rauchwolke aufstieg. Hinter ihr erblickte er einen Kerl langen Dreadlocks, in denen viele kleine Anhänger funkelten. Er trug eine rote Jacke, dunkelbraune Hosen sowie schwarze Stiefel.  
  
„Julia hat wenigstens aus ihren Fehlern gelernt, was man von dir nicht gerade behaupten kann…", raunte Jack mit immer noch auf Billy gerichteter Waffe.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aus Ferne sahen Jack und Anamaria die Black Pearl aus der Bucht hinaus fahren, während sie selbst in einem der kleinen Ruderboote saßen und auf den flachen Wellen inmitten der märchenhaften Bucht herumtrieben. Der Captain hatte seine Crew angeordnet, dass Schiff in eine sichere Lage zu bringen, wo sie vor dem Feind geschützt war.  
  
Trotz, oder gerade wegen Jacks leicht genervt dreinblickendem Gesichtsausdruck musste sie gezwungenermaßen anfangen zu kichern.  
  
„Was ist?!", fragte er gereizt.  
  
„Ich wußte, dass es doch nur ein Scherz war!"  
  
„Ja ja…"  
  
„Ich schätze, das wird dir die Kleine nie wieder verzeihen."  
  
„Ich werde sie auch bestimmt nicht darum bitten, darauf kannst du dich verlassen."  
  
„Ach nein?"  
  
„Alles was ich will ist der Rum, den sie mir noch schuldet, klar soweit?!"  
  
„Natürlich, der Rum…", wiederholte Anamaria nachdenklich.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren oder das Thema sich ausweiten zu lassen, schnappte Jack sich die Ruder des Bootes und verließ das Meer unter dem wolkenverhangenen Himmel auf dem Weg zurück in die Finsternis der Höhlen…  
  
~*~*~  
  
„Captain Sparrow! Tz, ich hätte mir eigentlich denken müssen, dass Ihr zurückkommen würdet."  
  
„Lass augenblicklich deine Finger von Julia, Kid", forderte Jack energisch.  
  
Seinen Feind nicht aus den Augen lassend, ließ er ihren Kopf ganz behutsam wieder auf die Erde gleiten und richtete sich anschließend wieder auf. Noch einmal blickte er an sich herab, auf den großen schwarz durchtränkten Teil seines Hemdes auf seiner linken Brust. Schwarzes Blut.  
  
„Hm… ich schätze du hast mich gerade umgebracht. Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?" Billys Stimme klang provozierend, vor allem jedoch gehässig. Auf Jacks überraschte Reaktion hin, den es verwunderte warum Billy wirklich nicht tot umfiel, grinste er belustigt.  
  
„Jack…", ächzte Julia auf einmal vom Boden vor ihm, wo sie einen Moment zuvor wieder wach wurde. Sie klang schwach. „Der Stein… er… er hat den Stein."  
  
Er verstand und teilte es ihr durch ein Nicken mit.  
  
„Ach Shorty, musstest du das jetzt verraten? Wo bleibt denn da der ganze Spaß?" Er grinste erneut, besonders über Jacks und Anamarias Reaktion, als sich seine scheinbar lebensbedrohliche Wunde wie von Geisteshand wieder schloss. Der Captain zielte weiterhin mit seiner Pistole auf Billy, was diesen nur müde schmunzeln ließ.  
  
„Ihr wollt mich noch mal erschießen? Habt Ihr nicht gemerkt, dass das nichts bringt? Greifen wir doch stattdessen lieber-", er hielt kurz inne und drehte seinen Kopf ein Stückchen nach rechts. „… zu `interessanteren´ Waffen. Na?"  
  
Abrupt zog er seinen Degen aus der Scheide und richtete ihn gegen Jack, der es ihm fast gleichzeitig gleichtat, jedoch zuvor seine Pistole zu Boden werfen musste. Die beiden Duellanten belauerten sich wie zwei Wölfe und warteten auf einen Fehler des anderen. Währendessen schritt Anamaria vorsichtig an Jack vorbei zu Julia, die inmitten der Beiden lag. Schnellstmöglich zog sie ihre Freundin beiseite in eine sichere Entfernung und verweilte dort mit ihr. Das Mädchen hatte inzwischen wieder genug Kraft gefasst ihre Augen offen halten zu können und richtete sie auf das Geschehen der beiden Männer.  
  
„Ich möchte Euch ja eine Chance lassen, Captain Sparrow", bedauerte Billy theatralisch, „auch wenn Euch das letzten Endes nicht helfen wird."  
  
„Wie überaus freundlich", scherzte sein Gegenüber. „Womit habe ich das verdient?"  
  
„Schätzt Euch nicht zu glücklich, Captain. Ich brauche meine… `Fähigkeiten´ nicht, um Euch zu besiegen."  
  
„Ah…" Jacks Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, bevor er unerwartet einen großen Schritt nach vorne machte und seinen Gegner mit dem Degen attackierte, dieser jenem jedoch haarscharf auswich und parierte. Die Degen gaben jedes Mal ein metalleneres Klirren von sich, als sie aufeinander trafen. Jeden Schritt, den Jack tat, tat zwangsweise auch Billy, um einen nicht zu nah am Körper geführten Kampf zu riskieren.  
  
Anamaria und Julia saßen weit abseits des Kampffeldes an der Höhlenwand. Anamaria konnte ihre Freundin nicht aus der Gefahrenzone bringen, da ihr ein Gang weiter schon das Wasser den Weg abschnitt. Daher blieb sie mit Julia, deren Kopf schläfrig auf ihrem Schoß ruhte, dort sitzen und beobachtete mit Furcht das imposante Kampfgeschehen zwischen den Männern. Zweifellos war Jack Billy in der Schwertkunst bei weitem überlegen, sodass er alle Schläge und Hiebe voll unter Kontrolle hatte, jedoch machte auch der jüngere von ihnen eine nicht allzu schlechte Figur.  
  
Das ständige Aufeinanderklirren versetzte Julia wieder in eine Art Trance. Es war, als hätte sie ein Traum…  
  
Sie erinnerte sich…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Die brennenden Häuserreihen entlang des Hafens loderten immer noch hoch empor und stießen große Rauchwolken in den Himmel hinauf. Knisternd loderten die Feuer in Dunkelheit der Nacht. Von Nahem betrachtet erschienen sie dem Mädchen noch viel eindrucksvoller als sie es aus der Ferne taten. Überwältigt und überaus zufrieden mit ihren Männern verzerrten sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem teuflischen Lächeln.  
  
Schreie ertönten von den Stegen zu ihr an Bord eines gewaltigen Schiffes.  
  
Ein großer Mann trat hinter ihr hervor und stellte sich anschließend neben sie an die Reling, um das rote wunderschöne Flammenmeer bewundern zu können, an dem auch er beteiligt gewesen war. Ein Teil seiner schwarzen Haare hingen strapaziert in sein Gesicht, in dem kleine rote Spuren von Blut zu sehen war. Nicht sein Blut, wußte Julia sofort. Er bleckte sich genüsslich die Lippen.  
  
„Es hätte nicht leichter laufen können", sagte Billy zu ihr. „Die Schatzkammern waren nur leicht bewacht, ebenso wie die Schiffe."  
  
„Schön und gut, aber hast du gefunden, wonach du gesucht hast?", entgegnete sie höchst interessiert und wandte sich von dem flammenden Hafen zu ihrem Billy, dessen Gesicht von dem Feuer orange schimmerte. Er sah ernst drein, was ihr als Antwort genügte.  
  
„Also nicht…"  
  
„Was solls, wir haben noch Zeit." Er legte liebevoll seine Arme um sie und guckte sie heimtückisch an. „Genießen wir lieber das Schauspiel."  
  
„Es ist schon lange her, dass wir das letzte Mal eine ganze Stadt geplündert haben…"  
  
„… aber wie du siehst, sind wir keinesfalls aus der Übung gekommen, Shorty." Er offenbarte seine Zähne durch ein kaltherziges Lachen, bevor er sich ein Stück zu ihr herunterbückte und ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab, den sie mehr als willkommen hieß.  
  
„Was kann uns noch aufhalten, Kid?"  
  
„Nichts mehr, nur der Tod, und selbst den werden wir überdauern."  
  
Beide warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, bevor sie ihren Augenschein wieder auf den zerstörten Hafen lenkten. Das war ihr Leben gewesen, und wofür es sich allemal gelohnt hätte zu sterben. Sie hatten sich und die Grey Skull, und so lange das so blieb, würde niemand sie aufhalten können.  
  
„Lassen wir den Jungs noch ein wenig Spaß da unten", entschied Billy und blickte wieder Julia an, „und gönnen und vielleicht selbst auch ein wenig davon."  
  
Sie erwiderte seinen verlangenden Blick und stimmte ihm durch ein kurzes Nicken zu. Sie trat als erste von der Reling weg und ging unter Deck, bevor Billy, noch ein letztes Mal triumphierend zu den Überresten des Hafens schauend, ihr folgte…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ein lautes Klirren schreckte Julia wieder auf. Als sie sachte ihre Augen aufschlug, spürte sie, wie Anamaria sie an sie drückte und sah wie ein Stück vor ihr ein Degen auf dem Boden lag. Als sie ihren Blick nach oben wandte erblickte sie Billy unbewaffnet nicht allzu weit von ihr entfernt stehen. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr.  
  
„Und jetzt?"  
  
Jack stand vor ihm bedrohlich seinen Degen auf ihn richtend, obgleich er wußte, dass er ihn nicht umbringen konnte. Zumindest wollte er versuchen, seinen Feind in Schach zu halten und nachzudenken, was er tun sollte. Ewig ließ Billy das wohl nicht mit sich machen.  
  
„Na…?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Mwah, eigentlich wollte ich dieses Kapitel als das vorletzte machen, allerdings hätte ich dann noch etwas länger gebraucht… dieses ist somit das 3. Letzte Kapitel… *seufz* Es kommt wie es kommen muss… ich möchte noch nich aufhören ;_; ehem… *räusper* ja, schreiten (oder schreiben?) wir zur Tat^^ (an dieser Stelle herzlichen Dank an das liebe MysteryV, die mir eine gute Muse für das nächste Kapitel war *dafür nochma abknutsch*)  
  
@MysteryV: Joah, den Fehler hab ich ja schon behoben wie du siehst^^  
  
@crazy sunny: also wenn du ein musical haben willst, sollst du auch eins kriegen!!! *hmpf*  
  
@VarieFanel: Den Nick hab ich geändert, weil ich das sowieso noch machen wollte. Pauri ist der Spitzname von Lauri, meinem innig geliebten The Rasmus Sänger. Deswegen der Nick *gg* Ich beeil mich, wenn du dich beeilst, klar soweit?! 


	15. Unsterblich

15. Unsterblich  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Plötzlich weiteten sich Billys Augen vor Überraschung, als ein großer stechender Schmerz seine rechte Körperhälfte durchzuckte. Er blickte an sich herab, konnte jedoch nicht feststellen woher er stammte, bis ein unangenehmes Gefühl seinen Rücken beschlich. Ungutes ahnend sah er wieder zu Jack auf, der vollkommen starr vor ihm stand und nur mit Mühe seinen Degen aufrecht hielt.  
  
Billy torkelte qualvoll nach vorne, stolperte und fiel zu Boden. In seinem Rücken steckte der Degen, mit dem er Momente zuvor noch gekämpft hatte, bis Jack ihn ihm aus der Hand geschlagen hatte. Hinter seinem leblosen Körper kniete die am ganzen Körper zitternde Julia, die nicht begreifen konnte was sie gerade getan hatte.  
  
„Billy…" ächzte sie traumatisiert und kroch auf allen Vieren zu ihm, stieg vorsichtig über seine Beine, bis sie mit ihm etwa auf einer Höhe war und in sein schmerzverheißendes Gesicht blickte. Ängstlich streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus und fuhr ihm über die Kontur seiner Wange. Mit der anderen zog sie langsam die Klinge aus seinem Körper, bevor sie seine Schulter nahm und ihn kraftlos auf den Rücken wendete.  
  
In der anhaltenden Stille der Höhle stand Anamaria auf, ging zu ihrer Freundin und wollte ihr hoch helfen, doch diese wehrte ihre Bemühungen ab und blieb stattdessen ihren Freund betrachtend sitzen.  
  
„Julia… wir müssen hier weg. Es ist vorbei", sagte sie leise und umfasste ihre Schulter erneut. Dieses Mal ließ sie es aus ihrer Trauer erwacht zu und folgte Anamarias Handbewegung nach oben. Als sie wieder auf ihren Füßen stand nahm ihre Freundin sie trostvoll in die Arme. Jack wusste währenddessen nicht, was er hätte tun oder sagen sollen. Stattdessen steckte er seinen Degen zurück in die Scheide und kam zu den beiden Frauen. Dort legte er sich Julias Arm um den Nacken, was Anamaria ihm auf der anderen Seite gleichtat.  
  
„Wir gehen", meinte er in einem für ihn ungewöhnlichen Tonfall und blickte die Beiden an, bevor sie alle Drei zusammen in Richtung Höhlenausgang schritten, wobei Julia sich mehrfach zurück zu Billys leblosem Körper drehte, einfach nicht begreifen könnend, dass es vorbei war. Anamaria empfand dies als kein gutes Zeichen, sie sorgte sich sehr um die Zukunft ihrer Freundin.  
  
Seine Attacke auf das Mädchen hatte bei diesem auffallende Nachwirkungen hinterlassen. Sie stolperte mehr voran als dass sie lief, sodass sie ohne Jacks und Anamarias Hilfe wohl aufgeschmissen wäre. Zudem atmete sie nur schwerfällig, da sie unergründlicherweise nur schlecht Luft holen konnte.  
  
Auf einmal sackten ihre Beine vollkommen unerwartet weg und sie ging zu Boden, wobei sie ihre unvorbereiteten Stützen zwangsläufig mitriss. Ein stechender Schmerz breitete sich erneut in ihrer Brust aus, weswegen sie ihre Hand in ihr Hemd krallte.  
  
„Julia!", rief Anamaria erschrocken. „Was ist los?!"  
  
„Es tut… so weh…", ächzte sie und drehte sich langsam zu dem Platz zurück, wo Billy lag. Sein rechter fuhr urplötzlich hinauf, was exakt den gleichen Schmerz bei Jack und Anamaria auslöste wie bei Julia. Doch sie gingen nicht zu Boden – Sie konnten nicht.  
  
Dem Mädchen kam ein schrecklicher Gedanke, der sich wohl bewahrheitet hatte: Billy konnte keinesfalls tot sein.  
  
In seinem zuvor leblosen Körper schien sich wieder etwas zu regen, ein kurzes Zittern, bevor er vorsichtig auf die Knie ging und heimtückisch den Dreien entgegen lächelte. Seine Augen flackerten jäh auf, ehe Anamaria und Jack durch eine unbestimmbare Kraft zu ihren Seiten gegen die harten Steinwände geschleudert wurden. Sie prallten krachend ab, sodass sich einige Steine von ihr lösten und sie bewusstlos liegen blieben.  
  
„Reingelegt", sagte er kalt.  
  
Julia keuchte dem Tod nah, doch auf einmal waren ihre Qualen wieder wie von Geisteshand verschwunden. Sie sah zu ihm auf, der sie voller Erwartungen beobachtete. Dann kroch sie los. Ihre Beine waren zu schwach um sich aufzurichten, sodass ihr nichts anderes übrig blieb als auf allen Vieren dahinzukriechen. Ihr Ziel war niemand geringeres als Billy selbst. Einige Schritte von ihm entfernt machte sie Halt.  
  
„Billy… bitte hör auf. Es reicht doch, oder?", schluchzte sie.  
  
„Das hätte ich dir von Anfang an sagen können", erwiderte er sich keiner Schuld bewusst. „Ich musste es tun, um dir zu zeigen wo du hingehörst. Schon vergessen?"  
  
„Nur… deswegen?"  
  
Zur Antwort schenkte er ihr ein weiteres Lächeln. Danach ging er auf seinen Knien auf sie zu, nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Kopf.  
  
„Ich würde jeden umbringen der es wagen würde sich zwischen uns zu stellen, auch das weißt du. Wieder von dir getrennt zu sein würde ich nicht noch ein weiteres Mal überleben."  
  
Sie lächelte ironisch, was er nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Das klingt seltsam wenn man bedenkt, dass du versuchst mich umzubringen…"  
  
Julia legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah Billy tief in die rabenschwarzen Augen. Sie waren es, welche das Mädchen erkennen ließen, dass dies nicht der Billy war, den sie kannte. Er war tot – an seiner Stelle war nun dieser Irre mit Gottes Kräften. Es stimmte sie traurig, dies einsehen zu müssen.  
  
Die Zeit schien für sie stehen zu bleiben, als sie plötzlich den Knall eines Pistolenschusses hinter ihr, und wie die Kugel auf sie zudonnerte, hörte. Billy sah finster drein blickend auf, nahm eine Hand von ihrem Kopf und hielt sie dem Geschoss entgegen.  
  
Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt fiel die Kugel klimpernd zu Boden, woraufhin Julia sich umdrehte. Dort sah sie Jack, am Boden kniend, mit der Pistole in der Hand. Über seiner linken Augenbraue lief Blut über seine Stirn, ebenso wie über seine Hand. Er atmete schwer.  
  
„Fass sie an… und du wirst es bereuen!"  
  
„Pah! Captain Sparrow will mir drohen?!", fragte Billy hämisch. Auf einmal spürte er erneut einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Körper. Überrascht blickte er an sich hinab, wo Julia ihren Dolch, den sie Sherby geklaut hatte, in seinen Bauch gerammt hatte. Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, was den Tränen nahe war.  
  
Jack blickte überrascht zu ihnen, als er bemerkte was passiert war.  
  
„Es reicht endlich! Du bist nicht mein Billy! Er hätte niemals all diese Menschen einfach umgebracht!"  
  
Geschockt nahm er ihre Worte auf, genauso wie er darauf reagierte, indem er ihre Schulter packte und in Jacks Richtung schleuderte. Zitternd blieb sie am Boden liegen.  
  
„Na und?! `Dein´ Billy war schwach, genauso wie er immer noch schwach wäre, wenn er mich jetzt nicht hätte!"  
  
„Mieser Bastard…" entlockte es Jack, der nun zu seinem Degen gegriffen hatte, langsam aufstand und Billy entgegen stolperte. Dieser zog den Dolch aus sich heraus, stand ebenfalls auf und kam Jack entgegen.  
  
„Mehr brauch ich nicht um dich noch fertig zu machen. Seht Euch an, Captain Sparrow: Ihr seid ja noch nicht einmal in der Lage mir gegenüber zu treten geschweige denn Euren Degen zu halten!"  
  
„Dir scheint wohl entgangen zu sein, wer hier vor dir steht: Captain Jack Sparrow. Und ich habe schon Leute besiegt von denen du nicht einmal zu träumen wagst!" Er hob seinen Degen als Aufforderung für seinen Gegenüber zum Kampf. Dieser grinste gespielt mitleidig.  
  
„Wenn Ihr das wünscht…"  
  
Beide traten näher aufeinander bis auf ein paar Schritte, bis Jack mit seinem Degen zum Angriff überging. Er schlug links, wo jedoch Billy stolz parierte und seinerseits einen kleinen Gegenangriff versuchte, der gleichfalls scheiterte. Sie belauerten sich und schienen den richtigen Moment abzupassen.  
  
Wieder griff Jack an, doch ebenfalls vergeblich, da sein Gegner seinem Zug haarscharf auswich.  
  
„Was sollen diese Spielchen?!", flüsterte Jack finster.  
  
„Ich will sehen wie Ihr auf die Knie fallt und um Gnade winselt. Lange könnt Ihr eh nicht mehr durch halten…"  
  
Zu Jacks Unglück hatte er recht: Er war mit seinen Kräften so gut wie am Ende und konnte kaum noch seinen Gegner sehen, geschweige denn einen richtig durchdachten Angriff ausführen. Wie lange er noch durchhielt lag in den Sternen, jedoch konnte dieser Moment nicht mehr in allzu ferner Zukunft liegen.  
  
Billy ging wieder in den Angriff über und fesselte Jack in einen aggressiven Schlagabtausch, der beiden Seiten viel Kraft raubte. Durch die aufeinander knallenden Klingen wurde Julia förmlich dazu gezwungen, ihren Kopf so weit es ging anzuheben und zu sehen was geschah. Jack ihren Kampf austragen zu sehen war beinahe unerträglich. Jemand musste etwas tun, damit dieser Wahnsinn aufhörte.  
  
Es reichte.  
  
Langsam setzte sie sich auf, wobei ihre vielen tiefen Schrammen und blutverschmierten Wunden, wie sie auch bei bewusstlosen Anamaria und Jack vorkamen, ans Licht drangen. Der Schmerz musste höllisch sein, jedoch konnte sie ihn nicht mehr spüren.  
  
„Billy!", rief sie lautstark, sodass Beide in ihrem Kampf unterbrochen wurden und zu ihr sahen. Als sie um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wusste, fuhr sie sich mit ihrer rechten Hand in die Hosentasche und holte einen hell glänzenden Stein aus ihr heraus.  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken.  
  
„Erkennst du ihn wieder?", fragte Julia leise und blickte den Stein verträumt an, woraufhin sie eisern zu ihm hochschaute. Ohne eine Antwort erfahren zu haben kannte sie seine Gedanken genau.  
  
„Julia…", sagte Billy langsam, ahnend was da kommen möge.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid…"  
  
„Nein…", hauchte er ängstlich.  
  
„Ich liebe dich."   
  
Bei ihrem letzten Wort ließ sie den Stein aus ihren Händen fallen, wodurch er auf den Boden knallte und klirrend zersplitterte. Das Mädchen blickte wie in Trance auf die Sterben vor ihr.  
  
Billy ging zitternd in die Knie und fiel kurz darauf auf alle Viere. Seine Augen nahmen qualvoll wieder ihre ursprüngliche dunkelbraune Farbe an. Er schrie, als alle seine Wunden, die ihm hier zugefügt worden waren, wieder aufgingen und anfingen stark zu bluten. Seine Augen nahmen qualvoll wieder ihre ursprüngliche dunkelbraune Farbe an. Binnen weniger Zeit war sein Hemd blutdurchsickert.  
  
Atemlos musste Julia stockend zu ihrem Freund kriechen, da sie sich anscheinend schlimme Wunden an ihrem rechten Bein zugefügt hatte. Als sie bei hm ankam legte sie seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss, der wie der Rest seines Körpers vor Schmerz und Angst bebte.  
  
„Bitte vergiss es nicht."  
  
Leicht grinsend sah Billy zu ihr auf und schloss kurz die Augen.  
  
„Es hat wohl alles nicht so funktioniert wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben, hm? Es war nicht geplant, dass es so endet."  
  
„Psst…", beruhigte sie ihn mit Tränen in den Augen. „Es war vieles nicht geplant, wie wir uns das vorgestellt haben."  
  
„Ich wollte nur mit dir zusammen sein, bitte glaub mir…"  
  
„Ich weiß, … ich weiß…"  
  
„Sorg dafür, dass Shorty und Kid Knightley nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, verstanden?"  
  
Ihre Antwort auf seine Frage konnte Billy nicht mehr hören. Seine Sinne schwanden, sodass er weder ihre Stimme hören, noch ihr für ihn so wundervolles Angesicht deutlich sehen konnte. Bald umkam ihn eine herrliche Wärme, die ihn davon trug…  
  
~*~*~  
  
„Julia…?", fragte Anamarias Stimme leise, während diese hinter ihr hervor humpelte und ihr vorsichtig auf die Schulter fasste.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Es ist spät… wir müssen gehen. Zum zweiten Mal."  
  
„Noch einmal wird er sicher nicht wieder aufstehen", sprach sie gedämpft.  
  
„Dennoch, es ist spät und der Rest wartet auf uns."  
  
Langsam half sie ihrer schwachen Freundin hoch und gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Ausgang. Jack folgte ihnen stumm, denn auch ihn hatte die Ereignisse mehr mitgenommen als er erwartet hätte.  
  
„Julia?"  
  
„Jack?" Sie drehte sich zu diesem um.  
  
„Woher… woher hattest du den Stein?"  
  
Sie lächelte verhalten.  
  
„Billy hatte ihn in seiner Tasche. Als ich ihm nah war und er geredet hat, habe ich ihm ihn abgenommen."  
  
Er nickte zur Bestätigung und wies beide an weiter zu gehen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Zurück an Bord der Pearl wurden die Drei freudig über ihr anhaltendes Leben wieder aufgenommen, bevor die Segel gesetzt wurden und sie die Höhlen so schnell wie möglich wieder verließen.  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein", sprach Mr. Gibbs griesgrämig, „ich hätte nicht gewettet, dass ihr noch zurückkehren würdet."  
  
„Aye, und wie Ihr sehen könnt solltet ihr lieber nicht mehr wetten", schlug Anamaria müde vor, bevor sie Julia nahm und mit ihr unter Deck ging. Sie waren beide zu geschwächt und verletzt, als dass sie noch mit der Crew ihren Sieg hätten feiern können. Jack ging es ähnlich.  
  
Die Black Pearl kehrte der Isla de Silentia den Rücken zu und segelte bei Nacht stolz dem verfinsterten Horizont entgegen. Lange dauerte es nicht mehr, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages über ihn hinaustraten…  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
STOP! STOP! STOP! Also, ich will euch ja nicht desillusionieren, aber ein klitzekleines Kapitel gibt es noch. Ihr wollt doch wissen, was aus den Beiden wird, oder? *gg* Also dran bleiben! Außerdem gibt es ihm nächsten Kapitel noch ein paar „Outtakes", also Szenen, wie ich sie eigentlich am Liebsten geschrieben hätte, sie aber dann jedoch nicht benutzen konnte wegen der Storyline oder wegen ihrer totalen Verblödung^^ Also seid gespannt!  
  
@crazy sunny: *rofl* *strick lieber wegnehm und versteck* Türlich hätte auch jemand anderes sterben können, aber dann wärs ja nur halb so schön gewesen. Und Sherby musste nun mal weg… und seien wir mal ehrlich: Sherby in meiner Geschichte ist ein Ekelpaket, nich so wie der `echte´ Sherby *zwinka*  
  
@VarieFanel: Da ich jetzt mal davon ausgehe, dass du dieses erst „nächstes" Jahr lesen wirst, sag ich schon mal schönes neues Jahr *gg* 9 Stunden Herr der Ringe… der Film mag zwar wirklich endgeil und unübertrefflich sein (sogar besser als Fluch der Karibik wenn ich mal ehrlich sein darf), aber alle Filme am Stück… da sitzt man sich doch den Arsch im Kino platt . Trotzdem hoffe ich du hattest viel Spaß ;) 


	16. Abschied, wenn da nicht noch

16. Abschied, wenn da nicht noch…  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Julia kreischte auf.  
  
„Jack verdammt! Das geht auch zärtlicher!"  
  
„Halt lieber still, Liebes, sonst wird es nur noch schlimmer…"  
  
Jack tunkte den Lappen erneut in das kalte Wasser und anschließend auf Julias verschrammten und von Wunden und Kratzern übersäten Arm. Ebenso wie die letzten Male brannte es auf ihrer Haut, sodass sie verkrampft zusammenzuckte. Es bereite ihr ein schlechtes Gefühl, dass er gerade eben erst mit der Prozedur angefangen hatte.  
  
Es war nun schon drei Tage her, dass sie von der Isla de Silentia weggesegelt sind.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es zweimal an der Tür und ehe einer von ihnen jemanden herein bitten konnte, ging die Tür zu Jacks Kajüte auf und Anamaria trat mit einem Eimer glasklarem Wasser ein. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Freundin hatte sie sich schon wieder gut erholt, was Julia insgeheim recht neidisch machte.  
  
„Ich glaube ich sollte weiter hier machen", sagte sie, stellte den Eimer neben den Stuhl auf dem ihr Captain saß und blickte diesen vielsagend an. „Ihr werdet an Deck gebraucht."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren legte er den Lappen zur Seite, sprang auf uns ging in Richtung Tür. Er warf beiden Frauen noch einen verheißenden Blick zu, bevor er im Gang verschwand.  
  
Dann auch schritt Anamaria zur Tat, nahm das Tuch und wusch es ihm Wasser aus. Nachdem sie es ausgewrungen hatte, säuberte sie vorsichtig die Wunden ihrer Freundin, allerdings viel schmerzloser als Jack es getan hatte.  
  
„Dir geht es gut, ja?"  
  
„Ich schätze schon, ich mache mir nur Sorgen um die ganzen Kratzer. Es wird wohl noch Monate dauern bis sie alle verschwunden sind…", seufzte Julia als Antwort.  
  
„Sei nicht dumm, Julia, du weißt genau was ich meine: Billy!"  
  
Julia sah Anamaria tief in die Augen, wobei ihr Blick von Stärke und Klarheit zeugte.  
  
„Ich bin in Ordnung."  
  
Anamaria schaute wieder auf Julias Arm, den sie gerade behandelte.  
  
„Es ist nicht schlimm Schwäche zu zeigen, wenn eine nahestehende Person gestorben ist, und dann noch so…", sie lachte bei dem Gedanken kurz ironisch auf, „und ich weiß wovon ich rede…"  
  
„Ach Anamaria… glaub mir, mir geht es gut. Ich habe mich schon einmal damit abgefunden, dass er tot ist. Ein zweites Mal sollte ich das auch schaffen."  
  
Jeder von Beiden warf seinem Gegenüber ein Lächeln zu, bevor Anamaria sich wieder voll und ganz ihrer Arbeit widmete, die Julia stillschweigend über sich ergehen ließ.  
  
„Was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor?"  
  
„Hm… ich glaube ich steige im nächsten Hafen ab", antwortete Julia die Decke anstarrend. „Auf der Pearl bleiben lässt Jack mich sicher nicht, und mich ihm unterzuordnen, darauf kann er lange warten…" Ihrer Freundin entlockte ihre Unbekümmertheit ein frohes Lachen. „Vielleicht besorg ich mich ja ein neues Schiff und kapere dann die Pearl…"  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du gehen willst? Wir könnten jemanden mit deiner Sorglosigkeit wirklich gut gebrauchen."  
  
„So sehr mich der Gedanke auch reizt, ich geh lieber meinen eigenen Weg."  
  
„Wenn das so ist, werde ich die letzte sein, die dich aufhält!", beteuerte Anamaria schmunzelnd.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Wiedereinmal klopfte es unangemeldet an der Tür und genau wie beim letzten Mal ließ sich die Person auch nicht lange darum bitten einzutreten. Es war Mr. Gibbs, der Hals über Kopf in die Kajüte gestolpert kam. Er schien hierher gerannt zu sein, da sein Atem schnell und flach war.  
  
„Jack lässt mich euch an Deck holen. Wir haben die restliche Besatzung der Dark Star auf ihrem Schiff gefangen genommen. Die Kielschweine dachten wohl, sie könnten uns entkommen!"  
  
Die Frauen warfen sich einen knappen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor sie zeitgleich aufstanden und Mr. Gibbs an Bord folgten, wo helle Aufregung herrschte. Mitten drin stand der jämmerliche Rest der Besatzung, an den Mast gedrängt, nicht mehr als sechs Mann. Jacks Leute standen um sie herum mit Waffen in der Hand, wobei der sich Captain selbst in der Mitte von ihnen befand und bewachte.  
  
Die Beiden drängten sich zu Jack durch und betrachteten die übergebliebene Crew von Billy. Hätten sie sich nach links gedreht, hätten sie dort die Dark Star Reling an Reling mit der Black Pearl gesehen.  
  
„Wie hast du sie erwischt?", fragte Julia misstrauisch an den Captain gewandt.  
  
„Sie sind mit der Dark Star aus der Bucht geflohen. Durch Zufall haben wir sie wieder aufgespürt", antwortete Jack stolz.  
  
„Und was hast du jetzt mit ihnen vor?"  
  
Bei ihren Worten blickten auch die Männer, besonders seine Gefangenen, Jack fragend an.  
  
„So weit war ich noch nicht in meinem Denken. Wenn du was weißt, sag Bescheid."  
  
Julia musterte die zusammengepferchten Männer eingehend, bevor sie einen Entschluss fasste und sich vor sie hinkniete, woraufhin sie ein Stück zurückwichen.  
  
„Hey! Seid ihr ordentliche Seemänner und hättet kein Problem damit unter dem Kommando einer Frau zu stehen?"  
  
„Ehm… Aye?", entgegnete ein recht ausgemergelter Knabe, der etwa genau wo Julia saß und sie ängstlich anblickte.  
  
Das Mädchen stellte sich wieder und warf Jack einen flehenden Blick zu. Dieser ahnte bereits was sie vorhatte und erwiderte den Blick mit einem Stirnrunzeln.  
  
„Bitte Jack", flüsterte sie begeistert klingend. „Überlass mir sowohl die Männer, als auch die Dark Star und wir werden uns nie wieder über den Weg laufen, das verspreche ich dir!"  
  
„Was hast du vor?!"  
  
„Ich verschwinde endlich, genau das was du dir gewünscht hast und was ich die ganze Zeit tun wollte! Bitte, du brauchst sie doch eh nicht…"  
  
„Jetzt?"  
  
„Natürlich jetzt, wann sonst?!"  
  
Es wiedersagte ihm, Julia so plötzlich gehen zu lassen, jedoch sagte es ihm auf der anderen Seit auch wieder zu, ein geordnetes, und vor allem normales Leben als Pirat mit seiner Crew führen zu können.  
  
„Was ist nun?"  
  
„Na schön…", antwortete er langsam, woraufhin ihre Augen zu strahlen anfingen. „Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du mir nie wieder unter die Augen kommst, klar soweit?"  
  
„Aye, Kerkermeister Sparrow!", rief sie freudig und fiel kurz Jack um den Hals, bevor sie jedem Einzelnen ihrer neuen Crew wieder auf die Füße half. Anschließend trieb sie die verwirrten Männer zurück auf ihr Schiff.  
  
„Seid mir dankbar, Jungs", flüsterte sie ihnen zu. „Ohne mich hätte es ziemlich schlecht für euch ausgesehen."  
  
Noch ein letztes Mal stieg sie auf die Reling der Pearl, hielt sich am herabhängenden Takelwerk fest und überblickte frohen Mutes die Köpfe der Besatzung der Black Pearl. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl hier oben zu stehen, wenn alle einen anblicken, dachte sie.  
  
Julia war kein Anhänger von großen Abschieden, sodass sie diesen Moment so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte. Währenddessen bereitete ihre neue Crew das Schiff für die Fahrt vor.  
  
„Also, macht´s gut Leute. Und ärgert euren Captain nicht allzu sehr…" Sie zwinkerte diesem ein letztes Mal frech zu, bevor sie auf ihr Schiff herübersprang, das sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Die Black Pearl winkte ihnen hinterher, als die Dark Star immer kleiner am Horizont wurde…  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mehrere Tage später saß Jack über einigen Seekarten brütend in seiner Kajüte und versuchte sich auf eine geeignete Route zu konzentrieren, wich jedoch immer wieder auf Julia ab.  
  
Wieso konnte sie ihn nicht einmal jetzt in Ruhe lassen?!  
  
Gemächlich lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, schlug seine Beine auf dem Tisch übereinander und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck Rum aus der trüben Flasche.   
  
Moment mal…  
  
Stirnrunzelnd setzte er die Flasche von seinem Mund ab und betrachtete sie im fahlen Schein der Petroleumlampe über seinem Tisch, welches in einem schmierigen Orange- Gelb Ton durch das braune Glas schien. Es schien ihn an etwas erinnern zu wollen, nur woran, das war die Frage.  
  
Schlagartig fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, sodass er die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch donnerte und den Stuhl umkippend aufsprang. Verdammt, er hatte es vergessen!  
  
„Julia!", knurrte er. „Dieses Biest schuldet mir noch literweise Rum!"  
  
Schweren Schrittes trat er aus seiner Kajüte an Deck, wo er den Befehl gab die Segel zu setzen und der Fährte der Dark Star zu folgen. Er würde kriegen, was ihm noch geschuldet wurde, wenn es sein musste mit allen Mitteln.  
  
So leicht würde er Jack Julia nicht davon kommen lassen!  
  
~*~*~ [Fin] ~*~*~  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Joa, fertig^^ *stolz is* Diesmal bitte ich ALLE, die diese FF gelesen haben, wenigstens eine klitzekleine Form einer Review zu schreiben, damit ich weiß, ob sie mir gelungen ist. Ein `Gut´ oder `miserabel´ würde mir eigentlich schon reichen, aber mit Begründung… göttlich :D   
  
Allerdings will ich mich an dieser Stelle besonders bei den Leuten bedanken, die mir extrem viel geholfen haben und unterstützt (oder geniale Kritiken):  
  
Crazy sunny: Noch nicht so lange dabei, allerdings danke trotzdem :)  
  
MysteryV: „Fast" von Anfang an dabei (hör auf zu lügen, du magst meine FF nich xD)  
  
VarieFanel: Hab mich immer gefreut ne Review von dir zu kriegen, wenn's dir gefallen hat umso mehr :)  
  
Shelley: Kritik… *schluchz* Du hast mir ziemlich oft ziemlich gute Ratschläge gegeben, wofür ich dir unendlich dankbar bin!  
  
Und selbstversicherlich denjenigen, die diese FF gelesen haben, ob sie sie nun gut fanden oder nicht!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Soa, und nun zum krönenden (?) Abschluss, meine Outtakes – Szenen wie ich sie gerne schreiben wollte, sie jedoch nicht gepasst hätten. Achtung: Lächerlich und Albern!  
  
~*~*~ [Outtakes] ~*~*~  
  
I. Kapitel 10: Tortuga – Sherby wurde gerade das Ohr abgeschnitten   
  
Für crazy sunny  
  
„Fahr zur Hölle, elendes Miststück."  
  
Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah Sherby sich misstrauisch um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand in beobachtete. Dann sprang er auf und warf die rote Decke zur Seite, woraufhin die kahle Steinwand hinter ihm einer gigantischen glitzernden Showbühne wich und der Boden unter ihm in den schillernsten Farben anfing zu strahlen.  
  
Von rechts warf jemand einen schwarzen Zylinder und einen Gehstock ins Bild, welche er sich geschwind aneignete. Seine Schuhe stellten sich als multifunktionale Steppschuhe raus, mit denen er nun eine heiße Sohle aufs Parkett legte. Anschließend warf er den Gehstock zur linken Seite wieder aus dem Bild, woraufhin ihm ein Saxophon von der anderen Seite wieder zugeworfen wurde. Ein glamouröses Solo, das von einem Feuerwerk aus den alten Holzfässern zu seinen beiden Seiten untermalt wurde. Zuletzt schlug er einen Salto rückwärts, bevor die Backgroundmusik aufhörte zu spielen und er von seinen hysterischen Fans ebenso hysterischen Beifall erntete.  
  
~*~*~  
  
II. Kapitel 14: Billys Erwachen – Sherbys Tod  
  
Noch mal für crazy sunny  
  
Kurz darauf hörte der alte Mann auf sich zu regen. Tot.  
  
Und wenn er nicht gestorben war, dann saxophoniert er auch noch heute…  
  
~*~*~  
  
III. Kapitel 6: Ein Gefängnis für Jack – Julia kommt in den Kerker um Jack zu befreien  
  
Für Alle  
  
„Julia, du kleine Missgeburt, " zischte er sie außer sich vor Wut an. „Was hast du hier verloren?"  
  
Das Mädchen blickte ihn fragend an und starrte anschließend auf ihrer Lippe rumkauend auf den Boden, während Jack, wie seine Kerkerbrüder, noch auf eine Antwort wartete.  
  
„Hm…" Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah wieder zu ihm auf. „Fehler in der Matrix", sagte sie leicht benommen und lief schnurstracks wieder hinaus ins Freie…  
  
~*~*~  
  
IV. Kapitel 8: Flucht aus Port Blue – Jack und Julia sitzen in der Scheune. Er hält sie für tot  
  
Für Alle  
  
Jack bewegte leicht den Kopf des Mädchens zwischen seinen Händen, doch noch immer rührte sie sich nicht. Langsam kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass es sinnlos schien es noch weiter zu versuchen und setzte sich wieder auf, ließ aber seine Blicke nicht von seiner Gefährtin abschweifen. Er atmete wieder tief. Dann schlug er mit der Faust verbittert in das Heu und sah zur offenstehenden Tür des Stalles hinaus.  
  
„Verdammt!"  
  
Er sah bekümmert zu ihr herunter, als plötzlich…  
  
„Buh!!", schrie sie und fuhr urplötzlich hinauf, sodass Jack sich mordsmäßig erschrak und ohnmächtig nach hinten kippte. Einen Moment lang schaute sie ihm nach.  
  
„Verdammt…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
V. Kapitel 12: Verlorenes Mondlicht – Billys und Julias Tächtel-Mächtel  
  
Für Alle  
  
Sie hingegen kniete sich über ihn aufs Bett und fuhr Billy immer wieder durch seine ohnehin schon zerwühlten schwarzen Haare. Lange dauerte es nicht bis Julia auf ihm lag und sich nun an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte, wobei sie jedoch nicht aufhören konnte und wollte seine Küsse zu erwidern.  
  
Sie wollten einander, hier und JETZT!  
  
Dies war der Augenblick als der Kopf der Autorin erneut einen kleinen Kurzschluss erlitt, satanisch lächelnd aufsprang, dabei den Stuhl umkippte und blöde lachend um den Computer rannte. Daher wurde sie mal wieder wegen totaler geistiger Umnachtung in die Klapse transportiert, wo sie nach wie vor sitzt und ihre kranken Ideen in absolut absurden Geschichten verarbeitet…  
  
~*~*~  
  
VI. Kapitel 9: Haltet die Haarnadel – Julia ist auf den Mast geklettert und versucht den Papagei zu erwischen  
  
Für Alle  
  
„Okay, dann komm mal her mein Schatz", flüsterte sie leise dem Vogel zu, der sie mit großen Augen betrachtete und glücklicherweise immer noch ihre Nadel im Schnabel trug. Julia beugte sich etwas nach unten und ließ das Seil mit einer Hand los, um sie dem Papagei anzubieten. Dieser allerdings nickte erst zögerlich mit seinem grünen Kopf von Rechts nach Links, breitete dann Flügel aus und…  
  
… und zog zwei weitere identische Schlüssel hervor, die er Julia vor die Nase hielt.  
  
„Du mieser, hinterhältiger, dummer, kleiner Vogel…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
VII. Kapitel 12: Verlorenes Mondlicht - Billys und Julias Tächtel-Mächtel  
  
Für MysteryV  
  
Inzwischen war aus ihrem Kuss eine leidenschaftliche Knutscherei geworden, die sie nicht weiter im Stehen fortführen wollten. So ging Billy, weiterhin eng umschlungen mit Julia, ein paar kleine Schritt rückwärts und setzte sich auf das Bett, ließ aber keinen einzigen Moment von dem Mädchen ab.  
  
Plötzlich sprang unsere allseitsbekannte MysteryV in die Szene, packte Julia an die Schulter und riss sie von Billy herunter. Stattdessen setzte sie sich nun auf seinen Schoss und machte da weiter, wo die Beiden aufgehört hatten.  
  
Derweil ging Julia wieder hinunter zu der Bar und bestellte sich einen Krug Bier…  
  
~*~*~  
  
VIII. Kapitel 9: Haltet die Haarnadel! – Jack und Julia wachen auf  
  
Für Stoffpferd, Shelley, VarieFanel, Miuu, Teufelsweib, Gil, MysteryV und crazy sunny  
  
„Hm…", knurrte sie leise und drehte sich herum, sodass Jack nun ihren Rücken bestaunen konnte. Etwas rasselte durch ihre Bewegung. Er blickte an sich herab. Seine Hände waren immer noch in Ketten gelegt, die er in Port Blue verpasst bekommen hatte und seitdem an das Mädchen gefesselt war.  
  
Sie gähnte.  
  
„Hey Schätzchen!"  
  
„LammiinRuhewillschlafen", nuschelte sie schlaftrunken und gähnte erneut.  
  
„Ich könnte dich ja wach machen…" flüsterte Jack ihr verführerisch ins Ohr.  
  
„Oh nein, das könntest du nicht!", riefen ihm die Mitglieder seines besten und einzigen Fanclubs Stoffpferd, Shelley, VarieFanel, Miuu, Teufelsweib, Gil, MysteryV und crazy sunny, sowie die Autorin Pauri, wie aus einem Munde zu, die allesamt plötzlich in der Tür aufgetaucht waren und ihn nun finster anstarrten…  
  
„Okay…"  
  
~*~*~ [Nu is aba wirklisch Schluss!] ~*~*~  
  
See ya next time! 


End file.
